Secrets Of the Necklace
by KittyKisses23
Summary: Kagome thought she could leave behind her geek of a past, but she finds herself being a student teacher for the same two popular jerks, who tortured her when they were just kids. Now Sesshoumaru seemed to have growned be to a much mature man, unlike Inuya
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

SwtKaguya: Hello people! I've just thought of this story when I was busy watching the Inuyasha movie. Anyway I hope you'll like this one as much as you like my other stories! And more characters from Inuyasha will appear in later chappy! Here is the full summary!

**Summary: Kagome thought she could leave behind her geek of a past, but she finds herself being a student teacher for the same two popular jerks, who tortured her when they were just kids. It's been 5 yrs since they've seen each other, and Kagome's physical look and personality has blossomed, but Inuyasha soon realizes it's not only his older brother that has fallen for her but most of the males are now drooling for her…especially Naraku. But the real question was…why did it bother him so much? **

**Ages: Kagome - 17 years old who graduated from school earlier then her classmates, and is now a student teacher**

**Inuyasha- 17 years old also, who is now in 11th grade and made Kagome's life a living hell**

**Sesshoumaru- 18 years old, and the older brother of Inuyasha and is in 12th grade, was also the other reason why Kagome transferred to a different school. **

**Miroku- a 17-year-old 11th grade pervert, who is Inuyasha's best friend since childhood**

**Kikyo-also 17 years old, and is Inuyasha's girlfriend, and the head cheerleader of the school **

**Naraku- an 18 year old senior, and is Sesshoumaru's best friend but Inuyasha's rival in everything **

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome back**

**(Flashback-8th grade) **

"Hey Sango…I'm not sure if I can go to our secret spot anymore…" smiled a little girl sadly, with two pigtails. She sat by a school bench, in front of a huge school. Holding on to her lunch bag, she carefully stood up and looked at her friend.

"What? Why! Are you going somewhere!" gasped Sango, as she twirled her head to look at her friend. Kagome started sobbing, as she started wiping her tears away.

"My mom and dad are braking up…my mom said that she wants me to have a better education. I don't believe her…I know that the real reason is that she wants to be far from my dad as possible…so where going to the U.S" whispered Kagome, as her voice quivered in sadness. Sango hugged her friend, and wished she could do something. They've known each other since childhood, and she can't believe it was just going to be ruined by her parents.

"No! You don't have to go with her! I-If you want…you can live with us! I-I'll ask my parents okay! Just don't leave me!" cried Sango, as she put both hands on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled at her friend, but both of their tears were flowing down hard.

"I wish I could…but I promise…I'll be back…and you can bet when I do…I'll be a teacher here…I'll write okay?" smiled Kagome, as she hugged her friend. "W-When…are you leaving?"

"Tonight…" (Going to their Secret place) Kagome walked sadly toward the tree by the beach, and looked up to it. It was beautiful, as ever… Sakura flowers have started to bloom. It was even more beautiful, with the sunshine. Kagome started to cry more, but then something caught her sight. Something was glittering, and it was catching her attention. She continued to sob, but she slowly walked toward to it. She went on her toes, and tried to reach inside the tree hole. She took it out, and was surprise to see a golden necklace with a heart shaped pendant. She opened it…and inside an inscription said

"It was hard for me to describe my feelings for you, so I decided to have this made just for you. I love you…Kagome." She could feel herself blush, as she looks around the place. The wind blew, as she stood there still wondering who put in there…and who the person was. She looked at it again…and for the first time of her life…she was actually happy of knowing that someone else accepted her.

**(Present day) **Kagome stood in front of the school, and looked up to it. She couldn't believe she was back again…as she looked around at the students. Most of them were her age, but most of them even looked older then her. She gave a long relaxed breath, as she walked toward the main entrance. She just shrugged off the attention she got…what she was more worried about is how she was going to do today.

(On top of the school roof)

"Are you still going out with that chick?" asked Sesshoumaru, as he leaned his back against the door. Drinking from a water bottle, he eyed his little brother. Inuyasha was lying on his back, with both hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, as he let the sun hit his face. It was actually nice to feel the sun on your face…it makes your eyes calmer.

"Who Kikyo? I have no clue what's going on between us…but I'm really tired of all the bullshit she has to say…" he sighed, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Your lucky to have her…she's like the most beautiful girl in school…and also the head cheerleader," laughed Miroku, as he walked over to the fence. Sesshoumaru threw aside the empty bottle, and walked over to Inuyasha with bought hands in his pocket. He picked up his feet, and gently kicked Inuyasha at the side, to open his eyes.

"You've been going out since 9th grade…have you even ever hit it with her? I mean…your like now in 11th grade…what's popping with you two?" he said, half chucking to himself. Inuyasha slowly stood up, and stretched up a bit.

"You need to shut the fuck up…because last time I checked your now in 12th grade and hasn't gone out with anyone," mocked Inuyasha, then flipped his middle finger at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Miroku.

"Whoa…who's this chick? Check out her legs, and the way her hip swings," said Miroku all of a sudden, as he pointed down at Kagome. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked over next to him, and immediately saw whom he was talking about. It was too impossible for anyone to miss her, for she stood out perfectly.

"Yeah she might have the body…but I can't even see her face…her fucking back is facing us. Who do you think she is?" muttered Inuyasha, as he stared at how her short her suit skirt was. The way her hip was moving, was actually making his eyes to follow it.

" I think she's the new student teacher everyone was talking about…she looks kind of young from way up here," said Sesshoumaru, as he watch Kagome enter the school.

"Maybe she has the body of a young female…but what happens if she looks like a total zero up front! Yo bro! Do you still remember imp head (Kagome) from back then! God I loved making that girl cry…" laughed Inuyasha, as he banged held on the fence with both hands. Miroku started laughing, as he put one hand against the fence. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to really care, as he started to walk away. Inuyasha was surprise, and looked back to his brother.

"What's up with you? Since that little bitch left…you've changed…" he muttered, as he glared at him. Sesshoumaru stopped for a minute, but didn't bother to look back.

"Because…there isn't anymore reason to stay the same," he calmly said, as he opened the door and closed it.

"What the fuck was that for? I have no clue what he just meant…" laughed Miroku, as he sat down on the ground. Inuyasha didn't find anything funny though, as he look back down to where Kagome disappeared. There was something in his eyes, which glinted with annoyance…or something else? The bell rang, but the two didn't even seem to hear anything.

(First class to have-13 min after the bell rang)

Kagome slowly opened the first class she was to have, and slowly stepped inside. The place was noisy, as a bunch of teenagers talked to each other. Some were sitting on their desks, and some were throwing stuff out of the window laughing away as they hit someone. She walked over to the old man, who sat quietly behind his table. He was short with thick glasses, and a bit round at the stomach.

"Hello…Mr. Hutada? I'm Kagome Hirugashi…I'm the student teacher from the U.S…" she smiled, offering her hand to him. He quickly sat up, and happily shook her hand.

"It is nice to finally meet you Ms. Hirugashi…I've heard many things about you…" When he finally let go of her hand, he cleared his throat and banged on his table with his book.

"Enough fooling around and sit down…all of you!" he snapped, and Kagome watched as the students annoying sat back to their sits. It was a while before it quieted down, but they finally did when they saw Kagome.

"I shall give you the pleasure and introduce yourself," Mr. Hutada whispered, as he moved aside. Kagome calmly cleared her throat, and looked at the classroom.

"My name is Kagome Hirugashi…I'm the student teacher you've been hearing about…and I'll take some of your time by actually telling some things about myself." She stopped for a moment, as she put down her brief case.

"I was born here in Japan, but my parents decided to bring me to the U.S to finish the rest of my school year. I-" Kagome stopped when the door suddenly opened, and the whole class started laughing. The two boys entered the class, both laughing not even knowing that a guest was inside. The one with the short pony tail at the back, was wearing the school uniform while the other one wasn't. The original uniform was black everything, with golden buttons. (It looks like the one in Kagome's School…in the real Inuyasha episodes) The one with the long black hair was wearing it in red instead.

"And why are you two late…again?" asked Mr. Hutada, as he raised his eyebrow. The two boys sat down, but were still steal laughing. They seemed not to care, as they threw something at their friends. Mr. Hutada just sighed, as he tiredly fixed his eyebrow.

"Please excuse them…their the trouble makers of the school…the school can't really do anything about them since that their parents sponsor this school " apologies the old man, as he smiled at her.

"OMG! We have a guest and you all didn't even tell me! How rude!" said Inuyasha sarcastically, as he stood up. Everyone quieted down, knowing it was one of those Inuyasha time. This was another day where Inuyasha makes everyone laughs, the day where the guest is humiliated. They were quiet oh right…but some couldn't help it but giggle. Inuyasha eyed Kagome from head to toe, and his words were stopped for a moment. She was different from the other student teacher that he has ruined already, and moved to a different school. She was wearing a black suit, and the skirt just on top of her knees. Her heels weren't that high, and she wore a golden necklace that continued all the way to hide inside the black tank top she wore.

"And you might be?" asked Kagome, sounding calmly as she could.

"My name is classified…and you might be?" he asked boyishly, giving her a grin.

"With your immaturity…I don't think you need to know my name…"snapped Kagome, making everyone to gawked. It was quiet for a moment, not knowing how to react. It was the first time ever that, anyone ever said anything back to Inuyasha except for Naraku. Miroku closed his eyes expecting for the worst, but he didn't hear anything.

"Well, well, well…it seems that Ms. Hirugashi has more spunk then you expected Inuyasha…" said a interesting voice, just beside Miroku. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention though, when he familiarized the name. It all came back to him now…and he could almost see everything. _Kagome! Kagome Hirugashi! The girl he couldn't help but make fun of when they were still young! Kagome the one who he always followed around and picked on! THAT'S HER! _Inuyasha didn't know why, but all of a sudden his heart felt like laughing. It was something else though…he was feeling something else. He couldn't believe that she actually came back! Was he actually excited! His eyes showed both confusement and surprisement, as he stared at the same person that stood just in front of him. She didn't look the same at all…no more pigtails or those geeky braces she wore back then. All that stood in front of him now…was a girl that seemed to reek in confidence.


	2. Entering Inuyasha's World Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha 

**SwtKaguya: I am very happy and content with all the reviews that I received for this story, even the ones that were emailed to personally! Anyway here is the update for the next chapter and I hope that you'll like this one! Ja ja! **

** Chapter 2**

** Entering Inuyasha's World Again **

"Yo what's up man? You've been staring at her since the beginning of class," whispered Miroku, leaning his side toward Inuyasha. The class has been quiet, and that when his chair made a squeak; he received a glare from Mr. Hutada. Miroku gave an annoyed sigh, and immediately moved back.

"She changed…I can't believe she actually came back," whispered Inuyasha, sounding very out of place. Miroku raised his eyebrow, and looked at his friend with a confuse face.

"The teacher? You know her or something?" asked Miroku, as he curiously moved his eyes toward Kagome. Inuyasha didn't say anything, and he seemed to have entered his own world.  
**(Flashback) **

"Hey imp head…why are you so into school for?" asked a little boy, with short black hair. He sat next to a girl with thick glasses, two pigtails, and who sat quietly reading her book. She seemed calm, and seemed to have succeeded in shrugging off the two boys. Deep inside though, she wanted to burst into tears…and just lie down on her bed She just wanted to run away, and go home. She couldn't though, for she was scared that they would follow her. That they would do something, that she will never be able to show her face anymore.

"Are you a nerd or something? What's with the thick glasses? You look like a clown! Don't you think so Inuyasha?" mocked a boy, who sat at the other side of the girl. His black hair was longer then his little brother's, but seemed to be as immature as his brother. Kagome's hand shook as she changed her page, but quickly put it away. It's already worse that they seem to follow her like a hulk 24/7, but for them to find out that she was scared would be like hell. Sesshoumaru smiled boyishly, as he nodded his head at his brother. Inuyasha stood up quietly, and stood behind Kagome's chair. She almost cried out loud, when she felt a sharp pain on her head. Inuyasha was pulling on both of her pigtails, and Sesshoumaru burst out laughing. The librarian who sat tired behind the counter lifted her eyes, and shook her head sideways. This wasn't the first time that this has occurred, and she was slowly getting irritated at both of the boys. She sadly watched as the Kagome tried to hold back her tears, and immediately walked toward them. She had enough of this, and someone has to finally do something. She was a petit woman, with a very slender body. Her long brown hair was on a bun, and had a very sweet face. It slowly turned sour though, as she angrily sighed. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, as she slowly yanked her hair away from his hand.

"That hurt! What is wrong with both of you?! What did I ever done to make you both hate me so much?!" she yelled angrily, while her eyes started to water. The other students lifted their heads, and looked at them. She just realize what she has done, and looked at them. Her face right away turned red, and both of the boys held their laughers when they both saw the incoming librarian. Kagome quickly picked up her stuff, and it almost seem like she ran out of the place. The librarian watched helpless, as the crying Kagome passed by her. She held out one hand, and tried to stop her but just dropped it. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, and wished that she could do the same thing with her ears when she heard both of the brother's laughter.

**(End of Flashback) **

Inuyasha studied her carefully, and realized it's not only her physical but her personality has changed also. Imp Kagome would never have the nerve to stand in front of the class…but the now it was like she was born professional. There she is…standing there as she talked more about herself to the class. Then without realizing it, his eyes fell to her legs. They were slender, as a Victoria's Secret model would be. Her waist was petit, as it gave her hip a more perfect shape. Her beautiful hair run down in front of her shoulder, and some rested on her…full-grown breast. He all of a sudden had this chill, and he couldn't take his eyes away from her. What was wrong with him? She was still Kagome…Imp Kagome that he couldn't stop bothering. He was slap back to reality, when he heard some chuckles.

"Fine specimen isn't she?" Inuyasha didn't have to look back, when he familiarized Naraku's voice. He dropped his eyes, and was about to turn around and start an argument when the phone rang. Kagome just finished talking, as she watches Mr. Hutada pick up the phone. Meanwhile the students started murmuring to each other, some boys giving Kagome a quick glance. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he was slowly getting irritated with all the attention that she was getting. Kagome didn't really seem to notice, as she gently covered her mouth and yawned. Then as if tired, she looked at her watch. Miroku once again tried, still confused to why his friend all of a sudden started acting weird.

"Seriously man…are you okay? For an hour (sarcastically) there I thought you were getting hypnotized by her." Inuyasha sat up, when he saw Mr. Hutada shake Kagome's hand. Miroku just looked heaven ward, and just started to drop it. Inuyasha's eyes followed Kagome as she picked up her case, and smiled at Mr. Hutada. She was smiling…something that he hasn't seen for a very long time. Then with a laugh, Kagome left the place. It was quick…but Inuyasha felt it like a shock. He just needed to talk to her once again…but why?!

"I'm okay…I'll tell you all about it later." Miroku watched as Inuyasha walked up to the teacher, and immediately left the room. He was just left there, with flying question marks above his head.

**(In the hallways) **

Kagome held her case with both hands, and her smile was still on her face. She couldn't believe she has just started, and she was right away accepted. The only thing she had to do now was to talk to the principal. She looked down the hallways, and it was very silent like there was no one inside the building. All she could hear was her footsteps that echoed through the place. Then her thoughts lingered to the rude boy, who had long black hair. It oddly reminded her of someone…someone that she just wanted to forget about. She gave a deep sigh, and then something caught her eyes. She stopped in front of a locker, and touched it with one hand. Unlike the rest of the lockers, this one was old and had too many scratches. The green painting was slowly peeling off, and the word "GEEK" was written all over the top. Yes this was her locker…before she left he accursed school. These cruel words were the funny jokes, that the two brothers scratched themselves. The school has sent them both in detention, ISS, but they never did get expelled… for their parents were the richest people in town. They held their head high, too arrogant to understand that they weren't gods. All of these years…and yet she still didn't know why she was the perfect target for their cruel jokes. To why she let them, do those horrible stuff to her. Maybe she wasn't as smart as she thought…if she couldn't solve a simple question.

"Has been a while since we've seen each other…hasn't it Kagome Hirugashi," said a calm voice, behind her. Kagome's shoulder shuddered, showing that she was surprise by the sudden approach. With both hands on her case, she slowly turned around.

"Yes? Do I know you?" she asked, and then realized who it was. It was the same obnoxious boy from before…with the same arrogant smile on his face.

"Oh…of course you wouldn't remember me. I never did call you by your name…huh imp face" said Inuyasha seriously. Kagome's surrounding darkened, and seemed like it was only her and him. She could hear her heartbeat, and it banged hard against her chest. _N-no it can't be!_ She thought nervously, as she took a step back. She wanted to believe that she heard him wrong, but she knew she was just kidding herself. She though she was going to faint, and it seemed like her breath got stuck in her throat. All the flushes of past memories then came back flooding in her head, as her face turned red. It was there again…the same fear she had. She felt her knees weaken, but she fought herself from collapsing on the floor.

"Heh…I should have known that you'd be too surprise to say something," he chuckled, as his seriousness disappeared but was replaced with the same boyish smile. Just then the bell rang, but she remain too stunned to say or do anything. Inuyasha gave her a salute with his hand, before turning around victories and walking away. The hallway started getting noisy, and students started to pass by her. She remained dumbfounded, and yet she couldn't hear anything but the echoing voice of Inuyasha.

"Welcome back imp head…you don't know how much I missed the old times!" Kagome felt her face turning red in anger, and had the urge to pick up the case and throwing it on his head. How dare him threat her, like some other students! And what was wrong with her?! She couldn't believe she just stood there, and took everything he said in! Then it just came out, with no thought in her mind.

"You think you can still make my life miserable you jerk!? Well think again because I'm not going to take anything from you anymore!!" she yelled angrily, and everyone stopped. She was panting hard, and her face was flushed from all the yelling. Inuyasha was looking at her wide-eyed, and couldn't believe what he just heard. People were wondering to who she was talking to, and did looked at Inuyasha for she was glaring at him. They were speechless, for she was the first one to actually have the never to yell at him. Kagome blinked to herself, and was surprise that those words just came out from her own mouth. But at the same time, she was proud of herself. She quickly turned around on her heels, and walked down the opposite hallway. Inuyasha watched as she walked away, the astonishment still on his face. Then it was covered by a smile…a gentle smile. _Who would have thought that you finally had it in you imp head...so that's why I gladly welcome you back in my world,_" he thought happily, as he continued to watch her. It was odd though…he was actually happy…happy to see her again. He scratched his cheek, and felt like punching himself back to reality. What was going on with him?! He was actually happy to see that snobby brat?! Yeah right!

**SwtKaguya: Yeah people the next chapter will finally have a romance scene between Sesshoumaru and Kagome…and by the way…it's a scene that Inuyasha accidentally see. Ahahahaha I'm so evil…but don't you worry Inuyasha/Kagome fans…there will be also an Inuyasha and Kagome scene! **


	3. A Hint of Affection or Possession?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! . 

**SwtKaguya: There have been a lot of questions that you people has been asking me for a while now. So I'm going to answer them as possible as I can…so here it goes**

**Question: Who gave the necklace to Kagome? **

**Answer: Well I can't really tell you guys who gave it to her, because it will ruin the suspense and fun. The only thing that I can say is that, it might or not be the person your thinking of. It might actually be a surprise and you wouldn't believe who it was. So yeah…sorry for the disappointment people…but don't you worry you'll find out when the time is right! **

**Question: Is this a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fan fiction or Inuyasha/Kagome?**

**Answer: You see this is like the hardest thing for me to choose, because I'm a big fan of the three. Right now I'm not sure, what the couple will be. As the story goes on, it will bump me in the head though so don't you people worry! As the matter of fact, I'm actually also taking in how many people is voting for who…so yeah that's all for now! **

** Chapter 3**

** A Hint of Affection or Possession?**

**(After School) **

Leaving her suitcase in the principal's office by an accident, Kagome left the place in a hurry. Her brother must have been waiting for her, for like more then 12 minutes now. Looking through the hallways, she decided to take off her shoes and just leave on her stockings. By now, all of the students must have gone home. She kind of felt foolish, but who cares especially if no one was around…right? Holding both shoes with one hand, she started to run through the hallways. She could hear her heart rate go faster, and the soft footsteps her feet made. Then her thoughts flew back, to when she encountered Inuyasha. She couldn't believe she let her inner child come out, and it disappointed her greatly. She thought she has matured over the time, and yet there she was yelling…the worst part was some students witnessed it. Taking a sharp turn around the corner, Kagome gasped but it was too late. She tried to stop, but her stockings slipped on the floor and she bumped into someone. She gave a big yelp, when she fell on the floor with someone. She was panting hard, but was able to feel someone else heartbeat She slowly opened her eyes, and lifted her head. Then just like that, she wasn't able to move herself anymore. Sesshoumaru studied her beautiful features, but his eyes caught hers. He could sense that she was shocked, for her eyes showed it. It wasn't only shock it self…but there was an interesting gleam in her eyes. Kagome felt her heart race, and felt her face grow warm. She looked down deeply in his eyes, and couldn't believe to how beautiful his amber eye was. It was breathtaking…it was so calm and peaceful. While his eyes hypnotized her, Sesshoumaru loved the way she was blushing. It was so new to him, and it made her look like a blushing bride. She was sprawled on top of him, with both of legs separated with one of his legs. Both of her hands was on his chest, while his was around her waist…like a lover would. Sesshoumaru can't help but to think of the erotic he could do to her right now, to how her body was intimately pressed against his. The way her chest moved back and fort, while her panting slowly slowed down. Kagome thought she was going to faint, when she all of a sudden heard voices.

"Oh my god…are you all right man?" asked Ryouki, as he stood on top of their head. Sesshoumaru grunted in anger, when Kagome immediately pushed herself off. When she looked at Ryouki, he stood there grinning at her. His hair was short brown, and it was spiked in the front. His eyes were blue, which was immediately obvious that he was half and half. He was tall, but wasn't tall enough to surpass Sesshoumaru's height. Kagome then realizing that his friends surrounded her was then covered with embarrassment that she wasn't able to notice the eyeing Inuyasha. He stood leaning against the wall, and with a look of disgust on his face. Just seeing her on top of him, made his brain burst of annoyance. He didn't like the way they looked at each other, as if they were lovers torn away from each other. Then he looked away, wondering why he was bothering to get mad just because of…her.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was in a hurr-oh my god…please forgive me" blushed Kagome, her voice panicking.

"It's okay…it was an accident" he said calmly, as he was helped up by Ryouki. Kagome just held her head down, too embarrassed that his friends saw what has happened. Sesshoumaru dusted himself off, before staring at her. She looked like any other students in the school, except that she was wearing something more mature. In fact if she was still going in his school, every boy will be begging for her hand. He raised an eyebrow when she lifted her eyes to look at him, but immediately put them down again. Was she actually embarrassed about falling on top of him…or is she afraid of him?

"Hmm…so we meet again Ms. Hirugashi…destiny don't you think?" smiled Naraku, who from out of nowhere now stood beside her. Kagome just lifted her head at his direction, and just smiled as her blush slowly disappearing. Sesshoumaru wondered if she was actually comfortable around Naraku…something that bothered him…though he wanted to shrugged it off. Or maybe she doesn't see anything in Naraku…she just see him like any other student….but why was he bothering to make sure of this? He snapped out it though, when he hear her name. Did Naraku just say Kagome Hirugashi?

"Naraku is it? Yes it is nice to see you again…" she smiled, but doesn't seemed to be flattered by him.

"Kagome? Kagome Hirugashi?" blinked Sesshoumaru, as he looked at Kagome. Kagome blushed again, when she heard him say her name. It was weird to why her heart reacted that way, when he uttered her name. She felt like he was scooping her off her feet, she felt light headed. It was Inuyasha's laughter that made Kagome to lose her blushing face again. Her eyes then flared with anger, which made Sesshoumaru be surprised once again. Everyone seemed to disappear, only that girl glaring at Inuyasha and himself. How could this girl be the one…he loved bothering back then. She looked so different…from head to toe. Then he was angered by the fact that she has blossomed greatly…blossomed too much for the other rivals to rise.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to mention to you bro that our new student teacher is actually Imp face…" chuckled Inuyasha, as he walked beside his brother.

"Imp Face?! I dare you to call me that once I become your permanent teacher! You overgrown spoiled jerk!" she yelled, while harshly pointing one finger at his chest. The fact that he was Inuyasha's brother didn't even seem enter her ear, while she was flaring with annoyance.

"Whoa she has the fire in her…"laughed Ryouki, then grinning at her. Inuyasha was about to spat something out, but was stopped when Naraku yanked her attention. With wide eyed, she felt her chin get tugged in Naraku's direction. With his thumb, Naraku nudged her head up.

"You know your more beautiful when your mad," he grinned, as Kagome's face flushed pink. His lips was too close to hers, and it was what made Sesshoumaru's twitched.

"That's enough Naraku…I'm sure Ms. Hirugashi has more things to do," he said calmly. Naraku looked at his friend emotionless, before dropping his hand and backing off. Inuyasha's eyes showed annoyance, when Kagome looked at his brother with a speechless look.

"Well it was nice meeting you…" smiled Sesshoumaru, as he held out his hand. Kagome smiled, as she took his hand and started shaking it. Inuyasha felt so much emotion, that he felt like punching something. What was wrong with him?! He was then angered more, when he realized that his brother was…smiling?! _Never in my life have I seen him smile like that…was it because of…_thought he, and then his eyes shot at Kagome. He gritted his teeth angrily, when he noticed that she was hypnotizing everybody...with her body and beauty. It won't work on him though…she will never- Then he stopped when he realized that…he was already showing it. Did he just thought that she was beautiful?! Lifting his feet slowly he passed Kagome, and she felt like a ghost just passed by her.

"Tell Miroku that I'll just get Kikyo and wait with you guys outside" he muttered annoyingly, then disappearing in the corner.

"Well…am…I hope we will see each other again…and I'm sorry once more" she said, while bowing her head.

"I have the feeling that we will see each other sooner then you think Ms. Hirugashi," smiled Sesshoumaru, then bowing his head and started walking away. Kagome stood there confused, as she watched them walk quietly down the hallway. Ryouki then turned around with a friendly smile on his face, and gave her a wave. _What did he mean sooner then I think? Come to think of it…I didn't even get his name…I'm so stupid! Wh- Oh My God! Sota!_ She quickly picked up her shoes, and started running down the staircase again.

**(Sesshoumaru and the others) **

"So? What do you think of Ms. Hirugashi?" grinned Ryouki, while having both hands behind his head.

"Not much to say…you idiots described her to well," his face, as calm as always.

"She's like what? 17 right? I'll die if she said yes to me…in fact I'm going to ask her for a friendly date when she has the time…" laughed Ryouki.

"Friendly? The way you were looking at her, it seemed like she was naked…" chuckled Naraku, and they then started to laugh.

"She's off limits you horny idiots…if you want to ruin your lives go ahead but don't you dare mess up hers," Sesshoumaru said sharply, but his face not changing.

"Oh come on man! You know you want to-"

"I mean it Ryouki…you don't want to see me mad" he snapped, then stopping and turning to face his friend.

"Okay! I get it! I'll leave her alone!" laughed Ryouki nervously. Naraku watched as they walked ahead of him, Ryouki still trying to apologies to the all mighty Sesshoumaru. It sickened him, but knew that he couldn't do anything…for now. _You will have your day…_

**SwtKaguya: (.) I wanted to add more stuff, but my hands all of a sudden got tired. The chapter will be yet another sweet moment between Sesshoumaru/Kagome. I'm also thinking of pinching in a Kagome/Inuyasha moment in the same chapter. I hope you liked this chapter! JA-JA! **


	4. Jealous Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha . 

**SwtKaguya: hey people! Sorry about the long update…I've been kind of busy with school and other stuff! Anyway people has been emailing me and asking what the heck happened to the other characters. Well my response is that you'll have to patient because I'm still thinking to how they will pop back in. I'm thinking of making Sango appear first, then the rest of the characters…so yeah! , This chapter will be a small and yet sweet moment between Sesshoumaru and Kagome…I'll make a Inuyasha and Kagome moment later! And for the reader who was asking who is Kaguya…that's my author nickname so I don't have to give my real name! So yeah people enjoy the next chapter! **

** Chapter 4 **

** Jealous Hearts**

**(Outside of the school) P.S this is the continuation of chapter 3…**

**"**I can't believe you! First you made me wait for like half an hour then you forgot your suitcase?!" pouted Sota, while sitting down on the bench.

"I said I was sorry and beside I'm not going back upstairs…I'll just go get it tomorrow okey?" smiled Kagome, as she held out her hand. Sota just sighed, took her hand, and then patted his butt.

"Fine I didn't mind at all anyway…but can we get ice cream?" asked Sota, with puppy eyes. Kagome just giggled as she continued to hold his hand, while walking together toward the gated exist. She was busy making jokes with her little brother, that she never noticed the hangers by the gate. It was Sesshoumaru and the others, who seemed to be waiting for someone. He seemed bored though, while watching the skies. His back was against the wall, with both hands in his pockets. The remaining goof balls were too into Kikyo flirting with Inuyasha, that no one noticed Kagome and Sota.

"So what kind of ice cream do you want?" asked Kagome, while looking down at Sota. Sota bit his lower lip as if thinking hard, before lifting his back up again.

"I want everything…can you buy me every flavor?" joked he, before both of them broke into laughers. It was when the Sesshoumaru and others noticed them, and they slowly quieted down. Sesshoumaru calmly watched as he listened and watch Kagome laugh…it was something that he has never seen her do. She looked so carefree…and even more beautiful. The wind was making her hair dance behind her, making her look like a goddess descending from heaven.

"Who's the brat? Do you think that's her son?" muttered Kikyo, who had her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She was wearing her very short cheerleading skirt, and a red, and low tank top. Inuyasha had his arms around her waist, but his eyes were watching Kagome…just like the others.

"I wouldn't be surprise if it was…I mean with a knockout like that…who wouldn't want to do her…" said Ryouki, as he ate some chips. Sesshoumaru was too into watching Kagome that he didn't hear what anyone said. It was like all he was able to hear was her laughter, and the way she played with her little brother.

"What is that idiot up to now?" said Inuyasha annoyingly, as they watched Kagome get on both knees.

"You better not let me bump into anything Sota…or no more ice cream for you…" said Kagome, as she helped him up. As she stood up, Sota gently covered her eyes with both hands. He sat just behind her neck, and both of his legs dangled at the side.

"I won't promise…now giddy yup horsy!" giggled Sota, as Kagome started to walk again.

"Isn't she to old to be playing childish games?" Kikyo grew more annoyed when she realized that no one was paying much attention to her, and that everyone was watching Kagome…even her boyfriend Inuyasha. Her eyes shot angrily at the smiling Kagome, and how she wished she could scratch it off. Naraku watched in silent, when Sesshoumaru all of a sudden started walking toward Kagome and Sota.

"It seems to all of us that Sesshoumaru really likes our new student teacher…huh Inuyasha? And who would have guess it would be the same person you guys used to follow around and pick on…(sigh) I still can't believe that our beautiful dove is actually Ms. Hirugashi…" smiled Miroku, as he gently hit Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Just shut up…you don't know what the hell your talking about," snapped Inuyasha, but his eyes showed something else. _That idiot probably just wants to make imp face think that everything is different now…yeah that's it…_

"Hey sis…someone is coming our way I think- o wait! That's the guy from before!" laughed Sota happily.

"Well do you mind removing your hands, so I can see for my self?" she said, trying to shake off his hands.

"No! You'll ruin the game! Just stop walking…you can still talk can't you?!" pouted Sota, as he continued to cover Kagome's eyes.

"Sota it's rude to talk to someone wh-"

"It's okay Ms. Hirugashi…I don't mind," said a familiar male voice. It was soft and it occurred to her that she heard just before. Then her heart started to thump hard, when she remembered to why it oddly sounded so familiar! _Please don't let it be him! Don't let it be-_ Kagome thoughts were stopped when Sota, all of a sudden dropped his hands, revealing her blushing face. She wasn't able to say something, and it seemed like she couldn't take her eyes off him. He stood there…while the wind toyed with his hair. He was very perfect in every form…and oh how beautiful his eyes made him. There he stood just a couple of feet away from her…and how he looked like an archangel. _Why haven't I noticed it before…his gorgeous...(gasp) omg! Did I just think that?! What's wrong with me?!_ _Am I crushing on one of the students?!_ Sesshoumaru just smiled, when he noticed that her face was slowly turning like a strawberry. Kagome's words were all tangled up in her throat, when she felt like his smile was melting her. It was a gentle smile, but it then oddly reminded her of…Inuyasha?! Meanwhile Miroku and Ryouki gave each other confused glances, when they both watched as Inuyasha's face turned sour by the minute. _How long does it take to give that case to her?! What the hell are they talking about?!_ Kikyo almost flared in anger, when Inuyasha all of a sudden dropped his hands. Naraku in the other hand loved the way Kikyo was drowning in anger.

"Hmm? Where you going?" asked Miroku, as he they watch him walk toward Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Hey there kiddo…is this your sister?" asked Sesshoumaru calmly, but his eyes never left hers.

"Yep! Kagome this is…am…what was your name again?" asked Sota, before placing both hands on top of Kagome's head.

"My name is…Sesshoumaru…I already know your sister…we practically grew up together…isn't that right…Ms. Hirugashi?" said he softly, and it was like his eyes pierced through hers. Kagome's good thoughts of him then came into a crushing wall, when she heard his name. She stood there like a statue, and realized how stupid she had acted!

"SHESSHOUMARU?! Your name is Sesshoumaru?! Your Inuyasha's older brother?!" she gasped all of a sudden. In her own world, her brain cells were running into each other. It was like a burning building has occurred into her thoughts, and she felt like pulling out her hair.

"I see…at least now I know you still remembered me…" chuckled Sesshoumaru, as he gave her a sweet smile. Kagome's eyebrow was slowly twitching though, and her eyes were slowly flaring up. Sota almost fell down, when Kagome gave pointed at Sesshoumaru angrily while standing like she was going to attack him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like your nice and stuff! I already know what your up to and it won't work!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh really? Then why is that you were just blushing before?" grinned he, as he felt more alive then ever. He didn't mean to play around with her, but the more she got angrier the more he missed her…

"Blushing? Blushing about what? You were blushing sis?" asked Sota, as he poked the side of Kagome's cheek. She felt her face once more heat up, when she remembered the accident that happened before.

"Well you see this is what happened little Sota. Your sister was in a hurry and accidentally bumped into me and we-" Sesshoumaru wasn't able to finish though, when Kagome yanked his hair forward.

"Listen hear you jerk! I had enough of you and your stupid brother Inuyasha! I've always wanted to ask this question and you better answer me! Why me?! Why with all the people in this school why did it have to be me?!" she yelled, not even caring who sees them. Sota remained quiet, and just sat there speechless. Meanwhile Naraku was stunned and was surprise that Kagome had the guts to actually touch Sesshoumaru's hair…or even start and argument with him.

"Do you think she knows who's she's dealing with?" laughed Ryouki nervously.

"I think so…but it seems to me she doesn't care" sighed Miroku, while scratching the side of his cheek.

"Well I hope Sesshoumaru punches the light out of her…" muttered Kikyo angrily.

"Yo…what's taking so long…just give her the dammed case and lets go…"said a voice out of nowhere. It was then where Kagome realized how close her face was to Sesshoumaru, and immediately released his him. He just continued to smile though, when he once again succeeded in making her blush. He slowly pulled back, and was again disappointed that someone had to interrupt them.

"Well it was nice talking to you again Ms. Hirugashi…and you too Sota," smiled Sesshoumaru, as he handed Kagome the case. She took it with fire in her eyes, and it headed straight to the two. No wonder he oddly looked familiar to her…he looked so much like Inuyasha…especially when he smiled. It was weird though…she only saw Inuyasha smile once…and it was a long time ago.

"I'm going to be grateful and say thank you…though you don't deserve it," said Kagome, as she started walking away. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he watched Sesshoumaru continue to smile while looking at Kagome. She was the reason to why his brother was all of sudden acting stranger by the minute…she actually made his serious brother to smile. _Miroku is just a perverted ass…he doesn't know what his talking about…maybe this idiot is just feeling sick today. _The more Inuyasha looked at his brother though, the more it occurred to him that Miroku might be right.

"What's up with you? First you talk to her like she was something to respect and now your playing with her brains," muttered Inuyasha angrily, while glaring at his brother.

"I merely missed our little Kagome…just like you do," said Sesshoumaru seriously, while turning to face his brother.

"Heh! Stop being an idiot…the only thing I missed is pulling that little brat's hair…" muttered Inuyasha annoyingly, as he started to walk back to the group. _Missed her?! That's it…I'm going to prove to everyone that I don't even think about that little twerp…especially to that idiotic brother of mine._ He gripped his hands tightly, and his eyes slowly floated to Kagome's direction. _Why did you have to come back? Why?_ His eyes softened though, as he stared more at her.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother walk away, and his smile slowly went back to being cool. _You're a fool Inuyasha…if you think that she's ever going to look at you the same way. You had your chance a long time ago…and you decided to ignore it…She'll never be yours…ever_

**SwtKaguya: Phew that was a very long chapter XD It made my hand feel like burning up…and did you guys like it? Your probably wondering to what I meant when it said "She'll never look at you the same way." Well I'll just leave you people to think it through, but I will answer that for you in the next chapter. Well I'll be leaving now! Ja ja! **


	5. Meeting An Old Friend Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha 

**SwtKaguya: Well here you are guys, the chapter where Kagome meets Sango again and where she meets Shippo. I was going to make it longer then this, but I've decided to just put it in my next chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

** Chapter 5**

** Meeting an old friend **

**(Saturday) **

While sitting down on the grassy hill, Kagome read through the small homework that was handed to her from Mr. Hutada. She wore a long black jean like skirt, which went all the way to pass a couple of inches from her knees. It was a faded black color, and had ridges at the side. Her thin long sleeve top was a see through, so you could see that she was wearing a white tank top underneath. The sleeves got bigger as you go down, and opening for the head hanged at the side of her shoulders. Her beautiful black hair was up, with the help of two Chinese sticks…but some strands of her hair fell to the side of her face, giving her face more structure. She tiredly rubbed her eyes, as she sighed of relief when it was the last paper she needed to grade. Her eyebrow twitched though, when her eyes fell to the name "Inuyasha Tashio." _Great I can't believe I have to read something that came from that jerk…(sigh) why should I get worked up with this anyway? It's not like it's going to be something about me…_ She reluctantly started reading it, then her thoughts came an ease when she found that it was actually interesting. The topic was to write how a person could disguise the meaning of love, and she personally thought it was an easy task. _Why would Mr. Hutada even ask the students to write about this stuff? Maybe it's because of the play that was being planned by the school stuff…what was it called again? Oh yeah..._ (while tapping the pen on the paper) "_Love that transcended through time_." _It's oddly romantic though…for a girl to fall in love with a boy that didn't even seem to respect her._** (P.S I hope you people know that's I'm talking about the real story of Inuyasha!)** Kagome decided to stop thinking about something that was irrelevant, and continued to read Inuyasha's work. She made some grammar and spelling check as she went on, but then she noticed something about his work. **(Kagome reading his work) _A person has all the right to hide some things, that they would rather disguise it. Though some people do it without realizing, some do it to hide their emotions. The strongest feeling that isn't easily revealed is…love. Some chooses to take the risk of rejection, but others are more complicated. A person may really care about the one they love, but still scared of the outcome, they choose to show it in different ways. Thus this person is disguising the meaning of love, by pretending of hating the person they care about and not revealing their emotion. A reason why a person would do this is that they hope that in this way no one else would love the one they care about. It is the sign of coward ness…but if it's the only way I could make sure… that she won't fall for another…so be it. Even if it means making her cry…and it pains me to do so…I just hope that one day I'll be able to finally get it out in the open. _**Kagome stopped reading the paper, and could feel her heart thumped hard against her chest. _What was he talking about? Why has he put himself as an example?! _She actually thought that he was talking about her…but tried to shrug it off. She felt her face flushed warmly, and put aside the paper with the others. _I'm such an idiot…just because he chooses to write down those stuff doesn't really mean he was talking about his personal life. Good grief…what is wrong with me…he probably did it on purpose so he could make me feel like a fool. I should just give him a big fat C…(sigh) but then again it deserves an A. _She took a medium size rock and placed on top of the papers, so they wouldn't go flying away. She checked the ground behind her, before lying down slowly. She watched as the clouds slowly moved, and it made her eyes looked calmed. _Those two will never change…why bother thinking about those two anyway? Their both jerks, annoying,…and are so alike. They're probably both laughing right now, from the stupid impression I made yesterday. Why did I have to pull Sesshoumaru's hair anyway? I could have smacked him across the face…but why pull the hair?! I totally have no life…_Kagome's annoying temperature risen up slowly, when she remembered the way his smile mocked her. And that wasn't all…he purposely didn't reveal his name to her! _How could I have been so naïve?! There he was baiting me towards embarrassment…and I fell for it!_ _Still…his smile was oddly different though…it looked so real. Was it all pretend though? He was…_Kagome stopped with her thoughts, when she took out the necklace that was hidden underneath her clothe. With the small key that was with it, she slowly opened it. Once more she read the words, and listened to the sweet melody that started to play. It has been a while since she found the locket, and has decided to give up on the person who left it there. Whoever it was…she was happy to know that there was another person out there that truly cared about her. To know that someone loved her…when others looked down at her. She snapped out of it, when a small boy's head all of a sudden popped on top of hers. Putting away the locket inside her clothes, she slowly sat up and turned to face the little kid. Kagome realized that he was to young to be wondering around alone, and guessed that he must have lost his guardian. She looked around the place, but there was no body there.

"Hey there kiddo…are you lost?" asked Kagome, while giving him a gentle smile. She was surprised when he walked up to her, and hugged her by the stomach.

"Mmm…ma…mama," said a mellow and sad voice, that came out from his mouth. Kagome didn't know what to do, but didn't want to be too harsh on the kid.

"You must be looking for your mother…come we'll look for her," said Kagome, while hugging him back.

"Ddd…don't…leave…mmm…me anymore." Kagome didn't say anything else, when his grasp tightened.

**"Shiiipoooo!!! Where are you?!**," Kagome looked up, and saw a girl appear on top of the hill panting. She was wearing dark blue pants, with a matching tank top. She had long black hair, which was put into a high ponytail.

"There you are! It's not nice to just bite me, and run off Shippo!" said the girl exhaustedly, as she kneeled beside Kagome. Kagome examined the girl, and noticed that she was a very young mother.

"Oh hello…is he your son?" smiled Kagome politely, as she looked at the girl.

"Oh no! I'm not his mother…I'm his one day baby sitter," laughed the girl.

"Oh sorry! Anyway…I think his confusing me of being someone else…he won't let go of me," said Kagome, then placing a hand on Shippo's head.

"He must really like you…I can't even make him look at me," pouted the girl, as she sat down on her bottom. Kagome did the same thing, and now they were facing the waters with Shippo quietly sitting on Kagome's lap.

"I'm really sorry if we're bothering you…but I need to catch my breath… is it okay if you remain holding him?" smiled the girl.

"Sure I don't really mind and his not even heavy to begin with," giggled Kagome, as she continued to have her arm around him. She looked down…and saw that the child has buried his face against her stomach. _Wow…I can't believe this kid actually thinks I'm his mother…_

"Thank you so much…anyway my name is Sango Tachibana" smiled the girl, as she looked at Kagome.

"Sango Tachibana?!" gasped Kagome, as she covered her mouth with one hand.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with my name?" asked Sango, rather looking confused with Kagome's shriek. Kagome could feel the way her heart jumped of joy, and felt the tears swell up in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was going to meet her old friend again, in such an odd moment. The friend that was always been there for her, especially when her problems with the brothers started.

"Sango-chan! It's me Kagome Hirugashi!" she cried, while wiping away the tears.

"K-Kagome?!" gasped Sango, with shock in her eyes. It was a while before she noticed it, but then Sango saw the home- made Chinese sticks that she has given her friend before she left.

"Kagome! Oh my god! It is you!" cried Sango, before giving her friend a tight hug by the side. With one hand supporting Shippo, Kagome took her other hand and hugged her friend with it.

"I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much!" sobbed Sango, as she continued to hug her friend.

"I missed you too…I have so much to tell you…," whispered Kagome happily.

SwtKaguya: (Sigh) My next chapter will reveal that Shippo is actually the youngest brother of Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, and Kagome decides to be the permanent nanny of Shippo without knowing that she just put herself in a tighter hole. Let's just say that she agreed on accepting the job, without knowing that Shippo is actually Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha's brother! And also there will be a sweet moment between Kagome and Sesshoumaru by the beach, and who else should see them being attracted to each other then…Sango and Inuyasha! What else will this evil brain of mine think of…well I still have to figure it out myself! Lol! And also there will be a new character in the later chapter…and what will this new character mean for the rest of the gang?! Dumdumdum! Will she bring new dilemma or be the one to reveal hidden emotions?!


	6. Unexpected Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha 

**SwtKaguya: Yeah people I'm sorry about the title being misspelled…someone just pointed that out before. And also in chapter four I said that chapter 5 will have some Sesshoumaru/Kagome moment, but that was changed is now in this chapter. And also I can't believe that I've been spelling Kagome's last name with Hirugashi…when it's Higurashi! I really appreciate the person who pointed that out…I need to really check everything when I'm done with it…lol. And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update right away, because this one was a really long chapter. Well I hope you'll like the sweet moment between my favorite characters…Sesshoumaru and Kagome:D **

** Chapter 6**

** Unexpected Happenings**

The conversation was full of laughers, and it helped calmed Kagome a lot. With the entire bad thing that happened, she has never thought that at least one good thing occurred. While she revealed everything that happened to her in the U.S, Sango filled in the stories while she was gone.

"Hahaha! I don't know which one to believe! You standing against the brothers, or that you're the new HOT new student teacher that everyone was talking about! I was really surprise because when I heard the name Kagome I thought it was someone else…I never imagined that it was you!" giggled Sango, while poking Kagome at the ribs.

"So are you telling me that I look homely?" eyed Kagome, while giving her friend an evil eye.

"N-No! That's not what I meant! I thought you were never coming back…so I never bothered to check who this Kagome person everyone was talking about," laughed Sango nervously.

"Now I know your lying…doesn't the last name Higurashi ring a bell?" pouted Kagome.

"Kagome-chan you know that I always forget your last name…whenever I would write you a letter for fun I've wrote down "Sakuras of Kagome" sighed Sango, then looking up to the dark skies.

"I never did get to why you called me that…does that even make sense?" yawned Kagome, as she looked down at Shippo. He was peacefully sleeping in her arms, and it made her to smile inside.

"Well I always thought it was mysterious… it means "Cherry Blossoms of Reincarnation," sighed Sango, as if she was longing to hear those words again. Kagome just looked at her friend like she was crazy, but then it hit her that it kind of did make sense. It WAS kind of mysterious to hear those kind of words…but where did she get it from! She continued to study her friend, and noticed that she hasn't changed much at all. She still had her dark brown hair, and the same beautiful face. Maybe some people were gifted to more perfect then the others…like someone who looked average…like her. She then looked away, realizing that what she was thinking was wrong. How could she start comparing herself with her best friend! Someone that she hasn't seen for years! She just then just decided to continue to talk about something else, and it made her more comfortable. They both enjoyed each other companies, until it was time to head home.

**(Outside Shippo's place) **

"Are you sure about this? I mean he hasn't even seen me yet…and it's kind of sudden!" laughed Kagome nervously, as she stood in front of the door. Sango leaned her back against the door, and gave her friend a confident look.

"Yes I'm sure about this…can you at least just try and check if you'll feel comfortable or not? I mean you are the one who told me that you wanted to help your mother…and beside Shippo needs you also. Just look at him…I never seen him be so peaceful to anyone…not even his own father." Kagome looked down at Shippo, and then realized that Sango was right. The money she gets from being a student is enough to help them financially…but she wanted to do more to help around. Her mother was always been there for her…it was now her turn to return the favor.

"Fine I'll try it out…," sighed Kagome, as she gave Sango an uncertain smile.

"Yay! I promise you won't regret this!" laughed Sango happily, as she knocked at the door.

"Anyway Kagome-chan what did you mean when you said that Shippo mistook you for being someone else?" asked Sango, but didn't bother to look back.

"Well…I don't really know how to explain it. When I met him back there I heard him call me his mother…and the weird thing is…he keeps telling me not to leave him again" mumbled Kagome, as she sadly looked down at Shippo.

"K-Kagome…you must have heard it from somewhere else," whispered Sango, as she turned to look at her.

"What do you mean? I was really close to him…it was impossible that I hea-"

"Shippo is mute…he has never uttered one word since his mother died," said Sango, with a look that showed her thoughts were in questions. Kagome felt goose bumps run through her body, and was about to say something when the door opened.

There stood an old lady, with a gentle face. She was that tall, and seemed to as tall as Kagome's shoulder. Sango looked at her friend with uncertainty, before dropping the whole subject.

"Hello Lady Kaede…I didn't know you were going to be here," smiled Sango, as she and Kagome stepped in side the place.

"Well it is nice to see you again Sango…and who might be your friend?" asked Kaede, as she looked up to Kagome.

"Oh I'm sorry…my name is Kagome Higurashi…" bowed Kagome, with every respect in it. Kaede familiarized the name, and just gave her a gentle smile. She was indeed beautiful…just like her grandson had described. She indeed had the beautiful deep blue eyes that could seduce any male that made contact with her. She has never imagined that she would meet her like this though, but decided to forget about it.

"It is nice to meet you as well Kagome…and I see our little Shippo has fallen asleep in your arms. I never seen him take such comfort in anyone…except for his oldest brother of course…" smiled Kaede, as she stared at Kagome.

"Actually… Shippo is the reason to why I've invited Kagome in here," said Sango, as she turned her head to look at Kaede.

**(In the living room) **

While sitting down on a huge couch, Kagome couldn't help it but examine the place. The curtains, which hid the huge balcony outside, was silk black that went all the way down to touch carpet. The window glass was so cleaned, that you would just thought that there wasn't any. The carpet was very soft on the feet, and was colored of black again. There were two huge sofas in the living room, one that she sat on the other one that faced her. Then at her left side was two love couch, which was facing a wall screen TV. The only thing that seemed to be only a light color was the TV, for everything else was black. Then Kagome wondered to herself to why the place seemed and looked like a place where guys would live in. _Wow…Shippo's father must be very known around here. He must be really rich to be able to afford the highest spot in this apartment. Sigh…I wonder what's taking Sango to come back…while I'm asking myself all these questions…I wonder what Shippo's father name is. I've been talking about him with Sango, and yet it never occurred to me that she didn't even tell me his name. Is he snobby? Is he mean? I hope his not...but who am I kidding? All rich people seemed to be all the same…really high and all mighty toward others…just like those two arrogant brothers…_

"mm…mama?" mumbled a small voice. Kagome snapped out of it, and looked down at Shippo.

"So you finally woke up…did you have a nice dream?" asked Kagome, while giving him a gentle smile. Shippo slowly sat up on her lap, before slowly nodding his head. She was all of a sudden was surprise, when he put a hand against where the necklace hid.

"Mm..me ss…see mu-music mama?" Kagome couldn't help it, but try to hold back her tears when she remembered what Sango said before. She carefully took off her necklace, and gently placed it in his small hands. She watched him as he looked at it, and couldn't help it but feel sympathy toward him. To lose someone as dear as his mother must have been really hard on him…that it affected his future as well. She someone felt that the two of them had a connection…they both lost someone they needed at such a young age. He was luckier though…his mother left him with love. Kagome's eyes all of sudden started to water, when she remembered the day her father left them for his mistress. She was so young and her mother was still pregnant with Souta…it pained her to see her mother cry every night.

"P-Play mu-music?" asked Shippo, while looking up to her. Kagome just wiped away her tears, and took the key and opened the locket. The place all of a sudden had life in it, and she listened to the music. Shippo remained to listen to the music while Kagome watched him, noticing that the necklace some how put a smile on his face. She just smiled, and kissed him on the forehead.

"You must be Kagome…" said a manly voice all of a sudden. Kagome gasped and looked up. There stood a very handsome man indeed, with the deepest green eyes she has ever seen. His dark raven hair dropped down all the way to his shoulder, and he was wearing a black suit. His face structure then shot a familiarization, that reminded her of…Sesshoumaru! She gently put Shippo down, closed the locket, and stood up quickly.

"Yes sir…and you must be Shippo's father." Smiled Kagome, trying to hide away her nervousness. Sango and Kaede stood next to him, but looking very serious. Kagome couldn't help it, but feel out of place.

"Kagome I want you to meet…Mr. Tashio," said Sango, as she looked at her. Sango almost wanted to laugh when she saw her friend's reaction, to the name she just heard. _Mr. Tashio! No can't be…maybe it's just a coincidence…I mean come now…there's more then one Tashio out there! _The more she stared at him, the more Mr. Tashio studied her more. _She look younger then what mother has described…so I finally meet Higurashi's daughter…_

"Sango tells me that you have a younger brother that you look after as well…and you're the new student teacher. Responsibility is one of your good qualities…and I trust that my son Shippo has taken comfort in you. Don't worry about introduction for I'm not good at it as well…so let's just get to the point…when can you start?" he seriously said, as his eyes continued to study her form head to foot.

"Well I can start tomorrow…over the weekdays I can start right after school…is that okay?" she asked nervously. Mr. Tashio raised an eyebrow, when he noticed that she was nervously holding her hands. He wanted to smile though, for he gave her credit for just giving him eye contact.

"Very well…Sango I trust that you will fill her in with the rules." It wasn't a request, but it sounded more of a command as he looked at her.

"Just leave it to me Mr. Tashio…" she smiled at him, then looking back at Kagome. Mr. Tashio walked over to Shippo, kissed him on the forehead, and turned to walk out with Lady Kaede. Just outside the door, he turned to look at Kaede seriously.

"Mother…do you remember about my old friend that I made a promise to?" he whispered calmly, as he put both hands inside his pockets.

"Yes dear…you don't have to explain to me…she is his daughter is she not?" she whispered sadly, as she looked up to him.

"Yes…" he muttered angrily, as he started to walk away. Kaede watched as his son walked away, and wished she could do something with the burden that he hid inside. _When will you ever forgive yourself…the past is the past you can never change it…_ Mr. Tashio stood inside the elevator, the guilt still on his expression. _I could have easily turned her away Higurashi…but a promise is a promise. Is it fate that I should see your daughter…to be reminded of the foolish mistake I made that ruined your family's life and took my wife away from me? I can never ask forgiveness from your own wife…or reveal my connection to your family's separation to your daugher…but I won't stop looking after your family Kenji…I will never break the promise._

**(Right after realizing that she left the papers in the beach)**

Kagome mumbled angry words underneath her breath, as she walked across the sandy beach. Noticing that it was darker then before, she decided to take the fast way instead. _Such odd similarities…Mr. Tashio really seemed to look like Sesshoumaru. Can he be THE MR. TASHIO? It's way too coincidence if he was…it's just too impossible. If he was the father of those two arrogant wolves…then Shippo is the youngest brother! Now I know that he can't be…Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the only two sons of THE MR.TASHIO. Why am I wasting my time trying to figure out something that won't matter anyway? If he did turn out to be the one…I could easily quit…right?_ Kagome sighed annoyingly, and watch as a single sakura petal drifted in front of her face. She stopped right in her tracks, and lifted her head to stare at the huge tree. For all those years that she was away, she never thought that it would remain as beautiful was it did. Her eyes wondered down to where the hole was made, and a small smile appeared on her lips. Raising her hand to take out the locket, she soon realized that it wasn't there. _Oh my god! Don't tell me I left my locket with Shippo! First I leave my papers here then I forgot to-_

"You shouldn't wonder around at night…especially all alone Mr. Higurashi." Kagome was taken by surprise and quickly turned around. There stood Sesshoumaru just a couple of feet away from her, holding her folder of papers inside with just one hand. The moonlight even made him look more…attractive while his eyes seemed to glisten.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" she stuttered, as she watched him walk closer to her. She could feel her heart beat go faster, as each step he took toward her. He stopped three feet away from her, and gave her a gentle smile.

"I was just going home actually, when I saw these papers with my brother's name on one of it. Are these your?" he asked, his gentle smile not changing. Kagome could feel her face heat up, when she remembered what happened before. First when she fell on top of him, or when she angrily pulled his hair. After all those incidents, how could he still go on pretending that he actually was nice to her!

"Y-Yeah…thank you for picking them up," she blushed, still refusing to lift her head. He loved the way her innocence was still able to take over her emotions, or when she tried to hide her nervousness. She was beautiful even underneath the dark skies…in fact it made her to stand out more. When he lifted his eyes to her face, he snapped out if when he meet her glaring eyes.

"Why are you still pretending…why won't you just start making fun of me again? You think that so-called-niceness will make me forget what you and your blasted brother did to me?" Those stinging words didn't even seem to penetrate into his brain, for her his eyes examined her angelic face. Even when she was mad, her beauty erases the wounding words that came out of her mouth. Kagome went on talking, not even realizing that he wasn't listening to her at all. He stared as her mouth moved, but no words came out of it. Her lips were pink, and oh he wanted to taste her. He wanted to taste her sweet lips…to know if she tasted as delicious as he looked.

"So if you think that I'll just forget about everything your sadly mistaken. Even your fake smiles can't-" Kagome wasn't able to finish, when he all of a sudden lifted his hands. He picked up a petal that drifted on her shoulder, and let it float on the ground. She didn't know how to react, but was more surprise when he took off the Chinese sticks that held her hair. Her raven hair fell down, making her look like the little imp she was. It stumbled over her shoulders, some resting in on the back.

"Well…umm…it's getting really dark now I should just get these papers and be on my way," she said, as she leaned over to take the papers. She gasped though when he all of a sudden just grabbed her wrist. He dropped the papers, and pulled her tightly in his arms. For that instance everything seemed to have stopped, and it was only the two of them. His arms were around her waist, and he held her like he was never going to let her go. Both of her hands were on his shoulders, and she stood there like a statue. She couldn't move for his action and their intimate position seemed to have fazed her. His head was beside her neck, and it was like his lips were touching her neck. His warm breath was so close against her neck…it was so…different.

"I missed you Kagome…for three years I've missed you. Having you in my arms right now seemed to make the three years to disappear," he huskily whispered against her neck. His eyes were closed, and inhaled her sweet smell. Her new-bloomed rose-like scent also remained with her. She couldn't think...she didn't know what to do. _HE MISSED ME! _The wind blew some of the sakura petals around them, and the two remained as they were. He could feel her slowly easing up, and letting his body to support hers. Something deep within her actually wanted to hug him back. Then he pulled back a little, his arms still around her waist, and looked down at her. She was still blushing, and remained to avoid his eyes.

"I just wanted to say…welcome back," he whispered, his lips not far from hers. She lifted her head, and looked deep into his eyes. Her heart beat was then slow…when she saw the warmth in his eyes. They were so soft…something that she never expected from him. She felt chills run down her spines, when he placed a hand beside her cheek.

"Kagome…" he whispered, and then slowly lowered his head. Kagome closed her eyes, and his lips were inches away from hers when-

"KA-KAGOME!" Kagome's eyes snapped open, and both of them turned their head to where the voice came from. There stood Sango looking surprised, with Inuyasha beside her. He looked like he'd seen a ghost…he looked angry and hurt at the same time. The two immediately separated form each other, and Kagome looked away from Sesshoumaru. She was now blushing of embarrassing moment, but he looked calmed as ever. He knew that she was too caught up with everything that happened, so he decided not to say anything that would humiliate her more. He kneeled down, and quickly picked up each of the papers.

"Here you are Ms. Higurashi…"he said. She took it with both hands, but she didn't look at him.

"Thank you…" she said nervously, and started to walk away. Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh, while he watched her walk away with Sango beside her. Even though Sango was whispering questions, he was able to hear them.

"What were you doing here…with her?" asked an angry voice, which made Sesshoumaru to look at Inuyasha. He turned to face him, and saw the burning hatred in his eyes.

"Do you want the truth…or would you rather let your jealous make it up for you?" he asked, his smile disappearing.

"Jealous! I don't care about her or you…what I care about is the Tashio's reputation. I won't let you ruin it, just because your sexually attracted to that brat," snapped Inuyasha.

"Are you trying to protect our last name Inuyasha…or yourself from what you've hidden for all these years? Everything…you've tried to forget about it…but her sudden appearance made it all come back didn't it? So please do amuse me with the truth." Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to be like a hawk, as he stared at his younger brother. The wind blew once more, but there was no response. Sesshoumaru knew he hit the spot, and decided to just walk away. Inuyasha grasped both hands tightly, and he angrily glared at the back of his brother. He was feeling so many emotions, but he couldn't do anything. His brother was right…something that he hated more. _Damn you Sesshoumaru…you made me do it. You told me if I do it, I'll end up forgetting about everything. Nothing has changed though…it's still inside me. I still remember everything…every haunting memories. You think I don't know…damn you to hell! _

**SwtKaguya:** **Woohoo! That was the longest chapter I've ever typed! My eyes are like (-)… I've never imagined that it would take this long. Anyway I really hoped that you liked this chapter. And you're probably wondering what Mr. Tashio's connection to Kagome's family… (evilly) muahahaha…this is one of the secrets of the necklace. Even the part when Inuyasha says "You made do it…" Every mystery of my story is connected with the necklace, when everything is revealed it might shock you! And my new character's name is Kayori Natsume…who is she? She will appear in my later chapter…and trust me…some of you people will love her some will hate her…either way she will make more dilemma for our characters! My next update won't take that long…well if I'm not busy it won't! REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW! ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! REALLY APRECIATE TI! **


	7. Don't Jump To Conclusions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha 

**SwtKaguya: Whew! This update took longer then I thought it would! Anyway how this chapter kind of just popped in my head, while I was reading one of my sister's books. I'm now 17 years old, and I think it's okay now if I read adult books like "The Secret" by Julie Garwood or "The Gift." So far I don't find anything interesting about it, except the way she described stuff. The story is perfect though, and I'm continuing to read it. If you by chance pass by these books or any of her books, you should read one of them. Anyway this chapter is mostly about Kagome and Inuyasha. Let's just say that this will piss some of you Sesshoumaru/Kagome fan, but I hope you don't end up flaming me! I just need make things balance enough, to make it more juicer then ever! And also about the new character…I know I've been saying this over and over again…but she is still waiting for the right moment to appear in my story. **

**Chapter 7**

**Don't jump to conclusions!**

**(Library) **

"Are you going to continue staring at me…I'm not a criminal you know," mumbled Kagome, as she scanned the books in the bookshelves. Sango who was leaning on one of the bookshelves, then popped her gum in disbelief.

"Why can't you just tell the truth then? Come on now…we never hid anything from each other," said Sango, as she continued to study her friend. Kagome's then replayed the incident from yesterday, and her eyes showed it. _Did he really mean all those words? I want to actually believe it…but then again his a Tashio! (Sigh) But…the way he held me…I wasn't able to say or do anything. I felt so warm…why did I let him hold me like that?_ Kagome blushed when she remembered how close his lips was from hers, and then without realizing it she lifted her hand and touched her lower lip. _If Sango didn't call my name…would I have actually let him kiss me? Kiss me…I wonder how that would feel like…how he would taste like…_

"Hey! Kagome-Chan!" outburst Sango, as she shook her friend.

"Opps Sorry! What were you saying?" laughed Kagome nervously. Sango raised any eyebrow curiously, when she noticed her blushing friend.

"You were daydreaming about him weren't you! I knew you were lying to me!" grinned Sango, as she poked her friend by the waist.

"S-Stop it! I wasn't daydreaming about him! Like I told you…he merely hug me in a welcome-back-way," eyed Kagome.

"Riigghhhttt…SESSHOUMARU TASHIO welcoming you back…the girl he used to pick on," said Sango sarcastically, as she gave her friend the Are-You-Nuts-Look.

"If you can't believe that he was just welcoming me back with a hug, which is the truth…why would you think that were about to…kiss?" sighed Kagome, as she finally found the book she was looking for.

"Fine…maybe it was just our imagination. Though it seemed like you were about to from where we were standing from," yawned Sango, as she threw away the chewed gum in the garbage.

"Our imagination? Are you talking about Inuyasha?" blinked Kagome, as she faced her friend.

"Yes I'm talking about Inuyasha…who else was there with me," asked Sango, as she stared at he friend who stood holding the book beside her.

"I didn't even think about him…was he really there? I…I thought it was somebody e-wait a minute…what were you doing with him anyway? Oh My god…are you guys going out!" outburst Kagome. It was silent for a while, before the two of them broke into laughers.

"Yeah right! Like I would ever go out with an arrogant jerk! (Sigh) Actually…we ended up being partners for this play you know the one titled "Love That Transcended Through Time." I didn't want to practices the words in his place or neither in my house…so we both decided to go over it by the Café just on top of Beach. If your also asking why I was walking with him, it was because our place was in the same direction…so I just walked with him. We continued to go over it until I saw you talking to Sesshoumaru," explained Sango, as she gave her friend a smile.

"Oh I see…so what characters are you two doing?" smiled Kagome, while they both started walking toward the counter.

"Every willing girls are doing the part of Yuriko…and every willing boys are doing Chiharu. They are still looking for the two perfect people to play the major parts." Muttered Sango annoyingly.

"And Inuyasha willingly participated? What's the deal…his father raised his allowance or something? He'll probably rap the words…his not the dramatic one you know," mumbled Kagome, as she handed the book to the librarian.

"I don't know either…but he kind of spilled it by accident when we were walking that other day…he said something about needing 1 credit more…something to do with his 4 year plan with school. To tell you the truth…he even said that he'll just show up for the rehearsal but he won't be too serious about it and just get one of the demon's part," shrugged Sango, as she watched the woman type something in the computer.

"In other words…his practically just doing it for the credit…I should have known," said Kagome, as she looked heavenward. The two exited the place, and started walking in silence for a bit. Sango found it a bit weird that her friends would freely talk about the Tashio's…as far as she remembered Kagome didn't like talking about them. Kagome would even start babbling words, just to make her shut up whenever she would bring up the Tashio's. _Could it be that she finally let go of the past? _

"If I see any of those two in any of my vacation or weekends…I'll scream. I see those two enough in school…" mumbled Kagome out of nowhere. Sango just laughed nervously, before biting her lower lip. _I guess she hasn't…oh my god…she will so kill me when she finds out that I set her up. I wonder if she would scream when she finds out that Shippo is actually Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha' younger brother. (Sigh) Why am I thinking about this…it's been 3 years since she left. She might still have a grudge against the two…but she has matured over the time and she wouldn't let her past get in the way…would she? Forget it…I am so dead…_

**(In front of the Tashio's door) **

"Well I got to go…still have some papers to work on. I'll call you around 9…say hi to Shippo for me okay?" smiled Sango, as she gave Kagome a long hug.

"Thanks for going to the library with me again…I better see you in school tomorrow," joked Kagome. She watched as her friend entered the elevator, but saw Sango's waving hand before the door closed. _(Sigh) Well here we are…first day in the job…please guide me and I pray that nothing wrong will happen…_ Kagome knocked on the door, and smiled when it was Kaede who opened it.

"Ah you are finally here," smiled Kaede, as she let Kagome enter the place.

"Sorry if I'm a little bit late…I needed to head by the library to pick up a book," she bowed in respect.

"Don't you worry about it child…you were merely 5 minutes late or around that time. Shippo is in his room…the child is still sleeping. Please just stay with him the whole time…and if anything happens you know where to call. And goodness me…I almost forgot…my grandsons are home and brought some company…they tend to get loud…but all you need to do is just keep reminding to quiet down. My grandsons respects people…so they will do as they are told," smiled Kaede, while patting Kagome's shoulder.

"Umm okay…what time will you be coming back home?" asked Kagome.

"I forgot to mention about that part…I do not live with my grandson's or my son. My son has his own apartment in the city so it will be closer to his work…and I'm staying in the house he bought up the hill," explained Kaede, as she put on her shoes.

"It's not in any of my business…but we all know that the house up the hill has at least 6 or more rooms…why are your grandson's living in an apartment? Don't you get lonely up there?" whispered Kagome, her eyes showing that she was worried.

"The animals keep me company and I talk to the workers (maids and butler) for they are like part of the Tashio family. And as for my grandson's…Tashio's bloodline is all about their reputation. We can just say that it is their reputation that are holding them back from living in their original home."

"And Shippo? I mean…if he was living with you…Mr. Tashio wouldn't have to hire me to look after him," said Kagome, as she took off her shoes.

"Aye that is true child…my son didn't have to hire you at all for he has enough to look after Shippo day and night…but Shippo has never take in any comfort with any of them. The child grew up with my eldest grandson looking after him…so little Shippo sees him as his father…that is the reason why he is staying here" sighed Kaede, as she stepped out of the place.

"Oh I see…so when will be the next time I'll be seeing you again?" smiled Kagome, while holding the door.

"If I am lucky maybe over the next weekend," nodded Kaede, as she started walking over the elevator. Kagome wasn't surprise when she saw a guy in a uniform (like butler style) was waiting for Kaede by the elevator. Before entering the elevator, Kaede gave her a farewell smile. Kagome just gave her a smile with a wave, before entering the Tashio apartment once more, and closing the door behind her. _This family kind of reminds of the Tashio I know…if these two family clashes I wonder if it would be chaos or another proud Tashio. _Entering the living room, Kagome right away had to cover her ears, for the people were watching football. They were laughing and yelling at each other at the same time, but she never saw their faces for all their heads were facing the screen T.V. Kagome just shook her head side ways, as she watch them jump and down when it was a touch down. Walking silently to Shippo's room, she opened the door and closed it behind her.

**(Living Room)**

Ryouki turned his head around as soon as Kagome closed the door, but wasn't able to see whom it was.

"I think there was chick that just entered your little brother's room…know anyone by chance?" asked Ryouki, as he sat down and picked up a beer.

"Didn't know you were interested in my grandmother…I'll tell her that you want some of her," joked Inuyasha, as he stood up and opened the window curtains. Light finally entered the room, and the beautiful view of the beach was breath taking. From where he was standing, he was able to see the huge sakura tree. It then oddly reminded him of the incident that he accidentally saw yesterday. _It wasn't just my imagination…he was all over her. _He annoyingly opened a beer, and took a huge gulped down.

"It wasn't your grandmother idiot…his talking about a real chick…are you having some sluts in here already?" laughed Miroku, as he laid down on the huge couch. "Oh yeah…my dad did call about a new nanny for my brother…that's probably her." Looking out the glass window, he deeply watched as the ocean waters glistened. _What were both of them doing there in the same time anyway…did he call her? No… my brother will never be that low to call someone like that imp face…maybe it was nothing…maybe they just met by coincidence. What the fuck am I talking about…coincidence…it was too coincident. Why waste my time figuring something that has nothing to do with me anymore…why do I let her get into me so fast! She absolutely means nothing to me now…nothing! _Miroku watched as Ryouki walked over to the kitchen, before standing up and walking to stand next to his friend.

"Well? Don't tell me your still disturbed about what you saw from yesterday…why are you letting this get into you for?" asked Miroku seriously, as he looked at his friend.

"I'm not…it's just I don't get why he was with her…or why they were so…close to each other," muttered Inuyasha, as he crushed the can and threw it in the garbage.

"You got bad for her…my man this means you need to spend more time with Kikyo. I'm feeling that you're crushing on our new student teacher…badly. You can't just say that your not…you were so pissed yesterday that you made a dent on that car," laughed Miroku, as he watched his friend massage his eyes.

"I'm not crushing on her! I just don't why his all of a sudden acting weird that's all!" snapped Inuyasha, as he looked at his friend. Miroku stopped laughing, and just sighed then patted his friend's shoulder.

"Okay just chill…have you tried talking to him about this? Maybe his just happy to see her again," shrugged Miroku.

"Miroku you know my brother and I used to pick on that brat…doesn't it bother you that he all of a sudden just decided to be friendly towards her? I mean she lives with her family in the lowest level of this apartment…who would want to be friends with a low class like her?" mumbled Inuyasha, sounding bored and annoyed at the same time.

"That was kind of harsh…I think you need to stop drinking for a while…your drunk," chuckled Miroku, as he went back to sit on the couch.

"So yeah did that dude talk to your dad about the payment on that dent?" asked Ryouki, as he stuffed his mouth with pizza. Inuyasha turned around and passed just as Ryouki sat down, and both of his friends looked up to him. (P.S Ryouki didn't hear the conversation between the two)

"He said something about leaving it to my attorney to do the payments…fucked I need to take a shower I feel like shit." Miroku and Ryouki both laughed and watched as Inuyasha disappeared by the hallways.

"What's bugging him? It's not like him to miss football," said Ryouki, as he raised the volume.

"He just said it you fool…our boy needs a shower…and it seems to me like you need one also," joked Miroku. Ryouki just threw a pillow at his friend, before giving him a middle finger.

**(Shippo's Room) **

It was loud outside, but when the door was closed you weren't able to hear anything. The walls were painted light blue, with all kind of cute pictures…mostly of butterflies with smiley faces. The carpet was also light blue, and it was very soft on the feet as well. The crib was really huge, that a full grown male could even fit in it. It was covered with soft texture clothing, and the blanket was thick and soft. She placed the book down on the floor, when she saw that Shippo has woken up.

"Are you hungry Shippo-chan?" asked Kagome, as she picked him out of the crib. Letting him to sit down on the floor, she just smiled own at him. He didn't say anything, but just shook his head sideways and remained to look up to her. _I know this is unprofessional like…but I need that necklace back._

"Am…Shippo-chan…you remember the necklace that you were holding yesterday don't you? Well it's really important to me…can you tell me where it is?" she asked with a gentle smile. Shippo slowly got on his feet, and took baby steps toward the door. Thought it took a while, Shippo brought her to another room. It was quite manly with almost naked girls on the walls, and the wallpaper color was dark red. The bed was also huge with dark blue blanket, and the railings were made of color black. The carpet was the same as the one from the living room, and just in front of the window a huge table stood. It had a flat screen computer, trophies, other stuff…but mostly the room was in an okay form. Leaving the door behind her open, she watched as Shippo went underneath the bedroom.

"Sh-Shippo-chan! Don't go down there!" gasped Kagome, as she got on her knees and bended forward. All she could see was his butt sticking up, but she noticed he was trying to get something. When he came back out, he was holding a picture…a female's picture. Shippo handed Kagome the picture, and just sat down on his bottom next to her. The woman in the picture had such a gentle smile, that Kagome couldn't help but stare at more. She had long wavy brown hair, bangs that were just like hers…but what caught her attention more were her eyes. They were formed the same as hers…and the color was exactly like hers. Kagome turned to look at Shippo, who was playing with a small ball. _Who is this? I could almost say this was me…wait a minute…her eyes…is this the reason why Shippo keeps calling me his mother? Does he think I'm his mother because of this picture! _

"Shippo-chan…why are you showing me this picture? Is…Is this your mother?" whispered Kagome who sounded speechless.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY ROOM!" yelled an angry voice out of nowhere. Kagome gasped, and quickly turned and bowed her head.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to come in here but I was looking for something of mine!" blushed Kagome from embarrassment. Inuyasha blinked when he noticed her, and was speechless to why the hell she was in his place.

"Imp head! What the hell are you doing here!" he outburst. Kagome slowly lifted her head wishing she was wrong, but she almost fainted from shock.

"INUYASHA! What are you doing here!" she gasped, while pointing at him. Shippo merely remained where he was, and his head went back and forth as the two talked.

"What am I doing here! This is my room!" he said, while raising one eyebrow. Kagome thought her world was spinning around and around, and then found herself blushing even more when she finally noticed something. His hair was all wet, he was only wearing a towel around his lower region…and oh my god! This is his room! If Mr. Tashio had three sons…that could only mean…Shippo was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's younger brother! AND INUYASHA IS HALF NAKED! With the anger and embarrassment building up, Kagome couldn't help it…but scream her head off. Ryouki and Miroku jumped all of a sudden when they heard the scream, and looked at each other. Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth, and they both started to struggle.

"Be quiet you idiot! My friend's are just in the living if they hear you scream their going to think we're doing something weird in here!" he stuttered, as Kagome tried removing his hand.

"G-Get away from this instance you pervert! You're half naked for god's sake! GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Kagome, as she tried pushing him away.

"I SAID STOP SCREAMING! And where the hell did you get that picture! Give it back to me!" yelled Inuyasha, as he tried reaching for the picture. When he by accident pushed her back against the bed's foot part, Kagome tried not falling on Shippo, so she tried holding onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped when he lost his footing, and they both fell down on the bed.

"Hey what is going on in this r-" Ryouki wasn't able to finish his sentence when Miroku and him stood by the door's entrance. At the same moment Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them, and Kagome's face turned pale. Miroku and Ryouki were more stunned, and the quiet grew very quiet. Inuyasha was between Kagome's thighs, and she had her hands grabbing on Inuyasha's hair, he was on top of her…and HE WAS HALF NAKED!

"OH MY GOD! INUYASHA ARE YOU HAVING A SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH OUR NEW STUDENT TEACHER!" gasped Miroku, as he pointed at both of them.

"It's not what you think! Get off me you idiot!" yelled Kagome angrily, as her face turned red. Inuyasha stared down at her though, but then a wicked grin went across his face. This was a perfect chance to humiliate her more…and this one will surely be the best ruination ever!

"She's right you guys…it's not what you think. I didn't fall on her by accident…and yes you are right Miroku…little imp head and I are very much lusting after one another. And if you two don't mind we would like to get back into our own intimate moment," he teased, as he placed both of her hands on top of her head with his own.

"Inuyasha you jerk! Get off of me this instance or I will make sure this will reach your father!" barked Kagome, as she struggled even more. Ryouki seemed to be still shocked from the scene, that he remained looking at them with his mouth opened. Miroku shook his head sideways, and realized what Inuyasha was trying to do.

"Oh really? And do you think he will honestly believe you when you don't have any proof?" grinned Inuyasha, as he lowered his face closer to hers. He then boyishly laughed out loud, when he succeeded in making her blush even more.

"WHY YOU ARROGANT DOG! YOUR LUCKY THAT YOU'RE SHIPPO'S BROTHER!" she snapped, as she gave him as angry glare. Inuyasha was about to annoy her more, when all of a sudden there was a click and a flush of a quick light. They both turned their heads, to realize that Miroku has taken a picture of both of them.

"Now what will do both of you think will happen if this gets into school year book photos?" grinned Miroku, as he took the picture and flattered it back and forth. Both of Kagome and Inuyasha's mouth drop open, and both of them turned pale this time.

SwtKaguya: Will Miroku do as he says…or will Inuyasha use the picture for his own advantage! The next update of my story will have a lot of Kagome/Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha scene. For a quick ticking let's just say that Sesshoumaru finds out about the picture, and ends up helping Kagome and she ends up…having mixed emotions. Inuyasha becomes very defensive and says some things that he tries to deny afterwards…and what happens if Kagome hears the conversation between the brothers! And all the questions starts to grow…was the woman in the picture really Mr. Tashio's wife? What is Mr. Tashio's connection to the Higurashi's? Will Kagome kill Sango for not telling her the truth! AND WHERE AND WHO HAS THE LOCKET! XD I feeel like an evil person to leave you guys hanging from now! And I'm sorry if it seems like I seemed to be in a hurry when I updated this chapter…like it seems like I wasn't really descriptive enough.! Gomen-sai! PLS REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW!

I STILL NEED TO KNOW WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON!


	8. One leads to Another

Disclaimer: I DO NOT INUYASHA

SwtKaguya: I can't believe how things have been crazy lately, even with my story. All of you have been asking me who's the main couple in the story suppose to be…and right now all I can say is that it's suppose to a Sesshoumaru and Kagome. I'm not quite sure yet though, but I decided to put this in the two of there names either way. Anyway I decided to change it around and I know I said this chapter will be mostly about Kagome/Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha… but I decided to change things around. There will be an intimate moment between Kagome and Sesshoumaru and how will Inuyasha handle it… when he sees them together again? AND I'M SORRY IF THIS UPDATE TOOK A LOOONG TIME TO BE PUT UP! A close friend of my family has recently passed away…and I spend most of time in Canada to pay my respect.

One leads to Another

"How much money do you want for that fucking picture to be forgotten?" asked Inuyasha seriously. He sat next to the class window, with of his feet on his chair. With his legs wide apart, he held his hands together while leaning his elbow on his thigh. Miroku chewed on his gum, and looked like he wasn't even listening to him. Miroku sat on his chair with both kegs on top of his desk, one leg on top of the other one. While reading a huge book, he lazily lifted his eyes.

"I know you can afford almost anything…and I don't want any of your money. You already know what to do…so this picture is history," he shrugged, as he lowered his eyes again on the book.

"This is not a fucking game anymore you stupid pervert! And don't pretend that you're actually reading a smart people book!" snapped Inuyasha, as he grabbed Miroku's uniform by the chest. The book dropped on the floor, and a playboy magazine slipped out of it. Miroku's face remained clam as ever though, and was about to say something when the door slid open with a thud. Kagome entered the room, and it seemed like a dark cloud was following her. You can imagine her, with a flying ghost circling her head. Though it might seem like she was tired, her face was flaring with anger. Her eyes were ready to shoot out beams, and her ear was like smoking hot air.

"Shit man! You got to be fucking kidding me!" outburst Inuyasha, as he let go of his friend. Miroku leaned down to pick up his book and the magazine, and leaned his back again on his chair. While hiding his playboy magazine inside the huge book, he looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me my friend…I'm not kidding about this. And she seemed really pissed today, and I'm guessing it's because of what happened yesterday. Go on Romeo…that's your queue!" shrugged Miroku, with a grin on his face.

"M-My queue? For what?" stuttered Inuyasha, with a confused look.

"Picture…scan…everyone sees," grinned Miroku evilly. Inuyasha muttered something underneath his breath, before he stood up and walked straight up to Kagome. He stopped behind her , and watched as she slammed some papers on the table.

"Umm…err…h-hi Ms. Higurashi!" Kagome immediately stopped, and turned around like a statue. _Great…what does he want now!_

"Yes Inuyasha? What is it you need?" she asked, trying to give him a smile. Instead of a smile though, she looked like shark though about to bite someone. With a sweat drop beside his had, Inuyasha gulped nervously.

"Umm…nothing really! I just wanted to say good morning…and err…how was your weekend?" he said, trying to give her a smile as well. It became quiet between the two for a while, and it seemed like it was the croquets who was making any noise. _What is this idiot up to now? Something is not right…_ Kagome glared at Inuyasha, and he knew what she was wondering. That was a stupid question to ask…of course her weekend was hell. Kagome eyes shot at Miroku, when she realized what this was all about. He was there pretending to be reading by at some point, he would secretly look at them.

"Miroku…he blackmailed you as well…didn't he?" she muttered angrily, and Inuyasha backed away when her nails scratched the table.

He looked heaven ward, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"He got you too huh? Let me guess…it's either you try being my friend…or it's the picture…aren't I right?" sighed Inuyasha.

"He's your friend…why can't you do something about it?" glared Kagome, while looking at him.

"What do you want me to do! Beat it out of him!" snapped Inuyasha.

"I don't care how you do it! It's your fault that we're in this situation in the first place!" she yelled angrily, while rudely pointing at him.

"My fault! If you weren't snooping around my room this would have never happened!" he yelled back. The classroom then slowly quieted down, and all attention was at them. Miroku shook his head sideways, and sighed in disbelief.

"I already explained myself yesterday! I'm the one who's looking after your little brother! Are you deaf!" barked Kagome, as she tightened her hands in a ball by her side.

"Listen here you little peep squeak! I don't care if y-" but Inuyasha was cut off.

"What is the meaning of this!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads toward the door, and gasped when they saw Mr. Hutada.

"M-Mr. Hutada!" gulped Kagome. Inuyasha looked around the classroom, and saw that everyone was watching them the whole time. His blood started to boil, when some of them had the guts to whisper to one another. He then saw Miroku smirk, and an evil grin was there again. That grin… it was like saying "The picture is going straight to the scanner…you better find a way to fix this!"

"Mr. Hutada you got it all wrong! Ms. Higurashi was merely helping me with the…err play! You know…the one being done in drama class?" laughed Inuyasha boyishly. The old man looked at both of them, but he looked like he was not convinced at all. Kagome could feel her hear race, and right away was scared to death of being fired.

"Well? Is this true Ms. Higurashi?" asked Mr. Hutada calmly, as he looked at Kagome. She took a big gulped, and was about to tell the truth when all of a sudden Inuyasha grabbed her hand. He intertwined their hands…like lovers would…taking her by surprise.

"It's okay Ms. Higurashi…just tell him the truth" he said, then giving her a gentle smile. The sunlight seemed to have turned him into a different person…for even his smile look so real. She could feel her face warm up…and even her heartbeat seemed to beat oddly…like when Sesshoumaru held her in his arms.

"Y-Yes…that's true Mr. Hutada…I was helping him bring out some emotions because he was talking like a bored frog," laughed Kagome nervously, and right away stopped when she felt him tighten his hold on her.

"Oh I see…well no need to apologies…I should have never jumped to conclusions. You should be helping Mr. Yamasaki with drama class Ms. Higurashi…you even made our Inuyasha bring it out really well," smiled Mr. Hutada, as he placed his stuff on the table. The two stood there hands still intact, and they didn't even seemed to notice it.

"I'm really am getting old…I even forgot the rest of the folders…well Ms. Higurashi you may start as soon as the bell rings. I need to exercise my body at some point…" laughed Mr. Hutada, as he left the class again.

"Dead frog! Are you trying to say that I sound horrible!" snapped Inuyasha, as he faced Kagome once more.

"Hey I didn't hear you come up with anything else good you snobby jerk!" muttered Kagome, as she turned to face him as well. Miroku who was standing next to both of them, then cleared his throat to get their attention.

Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time—" WHAT IS IT!"

"Are you two forgetting that your still in the class room? And that by now my hand is itching for the picture?" he asked, as he turned his head from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Why you slimy, perverted, bitc-" but Kagome was cut of, when he raised his hand.

"Before you regret those words Ms. Higurashi…may I point something out first?" he asked with a smile.

"Miroku would you stop being humble to this thing, and stop fucking around with that-"

"You two are still holding hands" grinned Miroku, as he pointed toward their hands. Both Kagome and Inuyasha blinked, and looked down slowly to their intertwined hands. They both right away jerked away from each other, and Kagome couldn't help but blush from the embarrassment. Miroku started laughing out loud, making the class to go ahead and join him. Kagome could feel her face warm up more, when the two of them were being teased to one another.

"B-Be Quiet all of you! Do you all want to get a zero for class work!" snapped Kagome, but her face was still flushed. Though the girls giggled and the boys chuckled as they sat down, Kagome couldn't stop herself to remain blushing. Inuyasha glared at everyone, as he sat down next to Miroku.

"Would you all shut the hell up already! Geez…people don't have any life in this world no more" muttered Inuyasha, as he leaned his back against the chair coolly. Kagome turned herself to face he blackboard, and shut her eyes in silence. _Again…I just let him humiliate me in front of everyone. And I'm always the one who takes the step back…why! Why can't I stand up against him again! _Picking up the piece of chalk she started writing some things on the board, and she didn't even noticed that someone has just entered the class room.

"Um…excuse me…is this Mr. Hutada's classroom?" asked a gentle voice. Kagome turned around, and found herself looking at a gentle looking boy. He had his brown hair cut in a clean way, with dark brown eyes, and he stood a little bit taller then her.

"Yes this is his classroom…but he had to go get the rest of his stuff…in a mean while maybe I can help you," she smiled, as she place back the chalk.

"Oh yes…my name is Hojo…I just had my English class changed and now I have Mr. Hutada's class."

"Well it's nice to meet you Hojo and welcome to Mr. Hutada's class. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm actually new here as well," she said, as she shook hands with him.

"Well that gives me more relief to know that I'm not the only new transfer student here…" smiled Hojo, as he let go of her hand.

"N-no…I'm not a new student…I meant to say that I'm a new teacher…teacher in training that is," said Kagome, as she tried to keep herself from laughing. Hojo looked at her, and had that "I don't believe you," look.

"Ah Hojo! I'm happy to see you here" said Mr. Hutada, who just entered the classroom. Miroku, who was talking to Inuyasha, then noticed that he was not paying much attention to him at all. Inuyasha remained looking at Kagome, with that deep in thoughts look. _Why didn't I let go if her hand? It totally didn't even hit me that I was still holding her hand…_ His eyes then squinted when he noticed the new comer…and the way he was staring at Kagome. She does not even realize how much she affects many of the boys in the school…and one can even say…with any men that look at her. _Has she really changed that much…of course she has…she was not little miss poor girl anymore. The table has seemed to turned around…now boys and men are flocking just to spend time with her. Some even stayed after school to ask her for help…and it was obviously not because they needed it at all. Do I like the change in her? Yes…I do I like the change in her…but…_ Inuyasha snapped out of it, when the bell rang and Hojo was told to sit next to him.

"Ms. Higurashi has the paragraphs that you hand in over last Friday and she'll be giving it back to you, and you may ask her to why those grades were given to you."

"Nice to have you the class man…what made you change your mind anyway?" whispered Miroku, making sure that Mr. Hutada did not hear him.

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone practically wants to switch to this English class…guess I'm the lucky one," said Hojo, before putting all of his attention toward Kagome.

(School just ended)

"Wow…She actually gave you an A? Dude you passed!" laughed Ryouki, as he patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha stared at the paper, and didn't say anything at all. When you existed the school gate, just in the other side walk, there stood a huge golden shower tree. They all decided to stand beside, and chilled out for a while. _That brat actually passed me…is it because of the picture or was SHE really acting like a professional!_ Stuffing the Popsicle in his mouth, Miroku walked over to his friend.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" asked Miroku, as he raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha's face became sour, angrily crumpled the paper, and threw it aside.

"I'm fucking hungry…lets head out to the mall. I'm not in the mood of heading home yet…you guys coming?" he muttered and yawned rudely.

"Sounds like fun…but I need to do some other stuff for school," said Ryouki seriously, as he stood up from the ground. Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at him, with a very speechless look.

"For school? Are you feeling well man?" asked Miroku, as he spit out the Popsicle stick.

"What's wrong with being serious with school work for once? You guys need to grow up once in a while you know…" said Ryouki, as he looked at somewhere else. Miroku just looked at Inuyasha, and shrugged it off. Inuyasha noticed something else though…Ryouki was looking at some else from the other side of the street. _Who is he looking at? _He looked closer in the crowed full of students, and then saw a female teacher walking down the street. _Is he looking at Ms. Mizuki? _She was no joke…she was like Kagome…graduated ahead of her class. She had short blonde hair that reached her shoulder, and light blue eyes that looked…lonely. She might have been the same height as Kagome…she wore this thick glasses…and really had low self esteem. Some boys would sometimes make fun of her…and she would just put her head down. She was at least 19 years old now…or 20…but she looked like one of the students. His thoughts drifted to Kagome, who had called Ms. Mizuki and started talking with her. _At least she knows what group she belongs to…what is that idiot still doing out here anyway? Heh…she probably quit from looking after my brother…_

"And oh yeah Inuyasha…heads up your girl is coming," said Ryouki, as he finally left the group. Miroku looked heaven ward when his eyes caught the sight of the most popular girls in school. There was Ayame…she was one of the smartest girl's in school and one of the only nice friends Kikyo had. Then there was the other one Kagura…who always has the tendency to look down at everyone. Everyone already knows not to mess with her…especially she goes out with Naraku. Not only that…but she is the best friend of the head cheerleader Kikyo. There they were walking together heading their way…you could almost say that they were the perfect friends…having popularity, beauty, and wealth. He lifted his eyes away from them, when he heard the laughter of Kagome and Ms. Mizuki. _I wonder how she would like if she would wear a uniform again…_

"Hey you…I heard the incident between you and that nerd face Higurashi," said Kikyo, as she put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. His hands remained inside his pockets, but he was looking down at her.

"News sure does go around this school fast…so where did you hear it from this time?" asked Inuyasha annoyingly, as he turned his face away.

"Lets just say that I have my watchers as you do…and it's already going around the school that your trying to hit on that nerd face," muttered Kikyo, as she played with his hair.

"Why do you even hate her? She's awfully nice and she even helped me with personally problems," smiled Ayame, as she stood beside Miroku. Kagura gave her an annoyed look, before she encircled her arms around Miroku's arm.

"Really Ayame? So how is drama class doing anyway?" asked Miroku, as he tried to ignore the way Kagura's breast was flat against his arm.

"Same as always…but they still can't find the right girl or boy to play the main characters," shrugged Ayame.

"That's because their so picky…anyway Miroku my parents aren't home until 12 want to come over?" flirted Kagura, as she pressed her breast even closer. Miroku just started laughing nervously, when he saw sight of Sango.

"I would love to…but you see…err…oh there's Sango! I need to ask her for a favor!" lied Miroku, as he pulled his arm away from her and started to run after Sango. Ayame just giggled quietly, as she noticed the way Kagura pouted in disappointment.

"Guess what… I got the part I wanted…you know the part of Yuna. ( I just want to point out that Yuna is actually the character of Kikyo in the real Inuyasha story!)

"Oh…did you? That's good…what is her purpose in the story again?" asked Inuyasha, trying to pay attention to her. His eyes wondered over to Kagome though, and his thoughts completely ignored Kikyo's voice as she continued explaining her part. _Do I really like the change in her…may deep inside…I never did. Maybe deep inside…all I wanted to do was to keep her from changing…to keep her from… _

(Tashio's home)

Kagome sat on the living room floor with Shippo in front of her, and she watched as he quietly played with his ball. She just smiled and continued doing the work that Mr. Hutada has given her. The place was very quiet and she able to concentrate in reading the materials. She blinked when all of a sudden the phone rang, and slowly stood up to pick it up. Picking up the cordless phone, she remained standing there but her eyes never left Shippo.

"Hello…Tashio's resident," she said softly.

"Kagome…are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry for not telling you…I thought you already knew…" said Sango in the other line. Kagome just smiled softly, and sighed in disbelief.

"Sango…for the million times…I'm not mad at you anymore. I already said that it was half my fault…I should have quickly asked you about the feeling I had before accepting the job.

"So…umm…are you going to quit?" asked the voice reluctantly. There was a pause of silence, and Kagome watched as Shippo looked up to her happily. _How can I…I can't just leave Shippo just because of my selfish reasons. And beside…there are things needed to be answered…who was that person in the picture. Maybe if I stay longer in this job…I will be able to ask Mr. Tashio. _

"No…I won't…you know me too well to ask that question you evil person," joked Kagome, as she giggled.

"Thank you for understanding Kags…I thought you were going to kill me back there when you were slamming at my door. Just thinking the way you were all red up from anger scared me to death," laughed Sango.

"Oh yeah about that…can you tell your parents I'm really sorry for acting like a maniac," laughed Kagome nervously.

"Don't worry I already explained to them that it was my fault…." Kagome looked down at Shippo when she felt him tag her skirt, and smiled down at him.

"Oi Sango-chan I need to go…Shippo wants some food I think. And one more thing don't call me in here…I might get in trouble."

"Oh Okay! Don't worry I won't no more unless it's an emergency that's a promise! See you tomorrow!" laughed Sango in relief.

"You better study for the test tomorrow! See ya!." Kagome put the phone away, and picked up Shippo.

"I beat someone's hungry aren't I right Shippo?" smiled Kagome, as she looked at him.

"Ap-Apple…c-can you pe-el me some apple?" asked Shippo.

"Sure thing kiddo!" As she walked over to the kitchen, she couldn't help herself from thinking. _Maybe it's a good idea if I tell Mr. Tashio about Shippo being able to speak…but then again…what if won't talk if I ask him to? _Just then the door bell rang, making her to change her direction. She peeked through the hole, and saw that it was Sesshoumaru and some other people. She opened it, and saw the surprise look that came from Kikyo, Kagura, Ayame, and Naraku.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Higurashi…I lost my keys so I needed to use the door bell…," smiled Sesshoumaru, as he looked at her.

"Oh…it's okay…" said Kagome, as she tried avoiding their eyes.

"Hey you…how have you been?" asked Sesshoumaru softly, as he picked up Shippo. Kagome smiled inside when she noticed the way Shippo looked at his older brother. He looked very happy and seemed to really be comforted by him.

"You guys can just go in," said Sesshoumaru, as he looked back at the group. Kagome slowly moved aside, and remained to put her head down as each and one of them entered the place. She watched as they sat by the living room, and rudely put their stuff aside.

"I've bought some groceries…is it okay if you help me with it?" asked Sesshoumaru, as he gently smiled at her. Kagome was surprised when all of a sudden there was a smile on her face. _Good gracious…did I just give him a friendly smile…that's it Kagome…your totally becoming an adult…_

"Sure…hold up let me put Shippo in his room," she whispered as she picked up Shippo, and walked toward his room. She ignored the glares she got from Kagura and Kikyo, when she passed the living room. Kagome gently put him on his bed, and patted him on the head.

"I'll be right back…I'll go get your apple right after I help your brother okay?" asked Kagome, and watched as Shippo just nodded his head innocently. Kagome kneeled down and picked up a small teddy bear, and gave it to him. She watched as he hugged it, and just remained sitting down looking at her._ He won't go nowhere…his a good kid… _When she got back to the door, she almost bumped into Inuyasha. They both stared at each other, and he quickly moved aside. Sesshoumaru's serious face looked at Kagome, and noticed that she was turning pink. It was a look that bore a question behind it, but at the same time a look of arrogance. His seriousness disappeared though, when she lifted her head again.

"Here…is this the last one?" asked Kagome as she picked them one by one. They both went to the kitchen, and both were quiet as they took out the foods from the bags.

"What is she going here?" asked Kikyo, as she sat on his lap. Inuyasha who had his arms around her waists, yawned before answering her.

"That thing looks after Shippo for now on…so most of the time she's going to be here," he said, not caring if Kagome heard it.

"Are you sure "thing" is the right word you wanted to call her…or is it because Kikyo is around that you prevent yourself from saying "hot thing" or "sexy thing"?" said Naraku, as he opened his beer and drank from it. Kagura was on his lap as well, and then gave him an angry glare.

"Don't tell me that your already horny for her like other boys in school…"

Naraku just laughed and was not able to see the annoyance in Inuyasha's eyes. _Disgusting punk…if you weren't my brother's best friend I'll make sure you won't ever say something about to Kagome…o shit…why did I defend her in my mind again! Why I continue to think about her…!_

_"_What do you idiots see in her anyway…she's an old school nerd," muttered Kikyo, as she laid her back against Inuyasha's chest.

"Would you guys be quiet…Ms. Higurashi is in deed a very beautiful woman…but she also deserve respect. Now would you all stop trying to make her look bad…we came here to do some work not to put someone down," said Ayame, as she placed Kagome's papers aside. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome heard everything that was said in the living room, but pretended not hear the humiliation that was said. From the corner of his eyes, he watched as she put the foods the refrigerator. It seemed like she didn't really care, but he looked to stare at her eyes…she was in deed hurt. There were no tears, but her eyes showed could not hide the pain away. It was when remembered about the picture, that he decided to make her forget about everything that was heard.

"By the way…you don't have to worry about listening to Miroku anymore," said Sesshoumaru, as he turned to face her. Kagome stopped to what she was doing, turned around, and gave him a confuse look.

" I know that Miroku is blackmailing you and Inuyasha both. I also know the incident that happened between you and him…" smiled Sesshoumaru. Kagome's face turned pale, and Sesshoumaru waved his hand back and fort in front of her face. She wasn't saying or moving though…it was like she has seen a ghost. _HE…HE SAW THE PICTURE…THAT'S IT…MY LIFE IS COMPLETLELY…RUINED…_

"Don't worry…it's not like he told me or anything to embarrass you…I kind of over heard when he was talking to Inuyasha…and here…you can have it," said Sesshoumaru, as he handed her the picture. Kagome immediately grabbed it from his hand, and ripped it to pieces and threw it in the garbage. He couldn't believe the way her nose seemed to be flaring with fire, and her teeth was like of that of a shark. She was panting hard, and it was like a screech when her head turned around to look at him. He just laughed nervously, and tried to say anything about it for a while.

"Well umm... thank you for helping me with the stuff…I'll be in the living room now," he said, as he quickly took a beer and left to walk over to the living room. Kagome put her head down, couldn't believe she almost screamed her head off. As she walked to get a knife to peel the apple, she dragged her legs as if she had no more life. Right when she started to peel the apple, she stopped and got bothered by her thoughts again. _Miroku seemed to be scared of Sesshoumaru…I mean he just gave it to him quickly. O god Kagome…why the heck are you even thinking about that one? How are you going to look at Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru now…WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT ONE ALSO! I SHOULD BE THINKING TO WHY DID HE GIVE ME THE PICUTRE BACK! IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED HIM TO HELP ME…OR OR…WHY THE HECK DID HE EVEN HAVE TO TELL ME! WHY COULDN'T HE JUST PRETEND NOT TO KNOW AND BURN THAT PICTURE! AHHHHHHHH WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? _

"Are you going to finish peeling that apple or just stare at it?" said Inuyasha, as he opened the refrigerator and took something out. Kagome who was taken by surprise accidentally cut trough her skin, but made sure Inuyasha did not notice. _Ouch… _She watched as he left the kitchen, and immediately went over the faucet and turned on the cold water. _Stupid idiot…_

"I said get me a beer…not a wine you idiot," said Sesshoumaru, as he took the wine from Inuyasha and headed over to the kitchen. When he went back to the place, he saw Kagome with a white cloth over her bleeding finger.

"What happened?" he asked, as he walked over to her. She turned red, and quickly turned around. _OH PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME TURN RED! _

"Not-Nothing! I just accidentally cut myself!" stuttered Kagome, trying to stay calm. Her knees felt like liquid, when she realized he was already behind her. She could feel his warmth on her back, and felt her heart skip when his body was touching hers. She was between his arms, as he turned on the cold water faster. He took her finger, and placed it underneath the water. Words got stick in her throat, and her blush deepened.

"Doesn't seem to stop…" whispered Sesshoumaru, as he lifted her finger and saw that it continued to bleed. Kagome gasped when he all of a sudden lifted her finger to his mouth, and licked it. A jolt of lightning seemed to have gone through her veins, and she swore that she almost melted to the floor if it was not for his body that supported hers. Her heart was beating like crazy; when she realized the way he erotically licked her wound. His tongued touched her skin…his tongue was so warm. His body was intimately pressed behind her…his other arm has encircled her front waist. His face was 1 or 2 inches away from her face…the way he licked her wound…it was like he was teasing her.

"There you go… it stopped," smiled Sesshoumaru, but his voice was still so husky. They remained like that for a while, and he knew to why she wasn't saying or moving at all. She smelled of fresh roses, and it enticed him greatly. Her body was reacting to his every touch, and her body was slowly getting warmer. Just when everything seemed to be getting really hot, there a loud slam of the door. He slowly let go of Kagome, and took out a first aid kit on the cabinet.

"Here's a band aid…umm…aren't you going to turn around so I can put it on?" asked Sesshoumaru, as he grinned at her back. Kagome shot her eyes from embarrassment, and took a huge gulped.

"I-It's o-Okay…you can just leave it there- I need to finish this apple," stuttered Kagome, as she tried to calm down.

"HEY SESSHOUMARU! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOIN STAY IN THERE! I HOPE YOUR NOT MESSING WITH MS. HIGURASHI!" yelled Naraku, and then started laughing loudly.

"His an idiot…just ignore him. Okay if you need anything just call me I'll be with those fools in the living room," said Sesshoumaru calmly, as he left the kitchen with the beer in the other hand. When Kagome lifted her hand to take the band aid, she noticed that it was shaking. Placing her hand close to her heart, she couldn't help herself but feel weird deep inside. _Why can't I stop feeling like this…I feel so warm…so odd. Why…why did he just do that…_

(Around 9:10 pm)

Kagome waited until Shippo was asleep, before cleaning up the place. She took her stuff and just wanted to leave the place, when she about to close the door behind her Sesshoumaru called after her.

"Here I'll come with you to the elevator," he smiled, as he stood beside her.

"N-No that's okay…I can jus-" but she wasn't able to finish when he just grabbed her hand. He started leading her to the elevator, and she couldn't help but to have the same feeling again. He held her hand tightly, and didn't want to let go. As they waited for the elevator to get to their floor, he remained to hold her hand.

"Shippo really looks up to you…like his mother…don't you think so Ms. Higurashi?" he smiled gently.

"I-I guess you can say that…" murmured Kagome shyly.

"Your so cute when you blush…reminds me when the first time I met you…"

She remained to put her head down, and just let her heart skip again and again. When it finally got to them, Kagome tried to take her hand away.

"We-Well thanks for walking me over to the elevator…I guess I'll be going now," she laughed nervously, and entered the thing. Sesshoumaru waved his hand, and just gave her a gentle smile. _Come on…close, close, close already! _She tried giving him a smile also, but was so relief when it finally closed.

"ahhhhhhhhh!" That was all that was able to do, but to scream in the elevator. Sesshoumaru blinked confused, when he thought he heard Kagome scream. Kagome existed the elevator, and it was too late for her to turn around when she realized that she forgot her keys in Shippo's place. _Maybe if I just take it and quickly leave the place nothing else would happen…but…I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! Aahhhhh! God! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! _Turning around on her heels, she started walking up the stairs. _Maybe if I go up these stairs, I'll be able to calm down…and think things through…_ Kagome's mind was a complete blank, as she walked up the long stairs. It was when she was almost to the place, when she heard voices. It sounded familiar…was it Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? She walked up more, and looked up when she saw it was in deed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"I don't need your thoughts Inuyasha…is not my concern if you feel jealousy…I merely did what I wanted to do…" said Sesshoumaru seriously.

"Do you understand what your doing to her! Your making her think that it's okay to feel warm when ever she's around you! Your making her think that you want her! She didn't need to help her with the problem with Miroku or to fucking lick her wound as if she was food! You didn't have to walk her over to the elevator, and hold her hand!" yelled Inuyasha angrily, as he looked at his brother.

"And what is wrong with that? I did what needed to satisfy my feelings for her…if I didn't I would go crazy like you…" said Sesshoumaru, staying as calm as ever. Kagome's surrounding became dark, and her heart seemed to have stopped beating. _Feelings…his feelings toward me?_ She gasped when the roaring anger of Inuyasha, then seemed to have stabbed her in her heart.

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER," he yelled, as he slammed his fist into the wall. It was quiet for a while, and Inuyasha just stared at his brother with anger behind it.

"And what do you think will happen if Kikyo hears you confessing your feelings for Kagome…Kagome doesn't belong to you either," as Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed with seriousness.

"I….I didn't confess anything…I was merely saying…that you can't continue making her feel welcome…that's all," muttered Inuyasha, trying to take back what he said.

"Think what ever you want Inuyasha…but this is one thing that I am sure of…she will be never be your," said Sesshoumaru seriously, as he left and entered his place. Inuyasha dropped his fist, and closed his eyes. _Danm it! WH AT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! _Kagome has slowly dropped on her bottom, and tears were slowly forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe to what she just heard, and she let her tears to fall. _Is this the answer that I've been looking for… _

"Ka-Kagome!" gasped Inuyasha, when he saw her. They stared at each other; both had a shock of surprise in their faces. _Were both of them always there whenever I go…because…both of them…cared about me?_ Inuyasha had the look of both pain, and anger in his eyes. _She…She heard everything…_

SwtKaguya: ohhhhh! What will happen now! Will things change from now on or will it complicate things more! And the necklace is finally returned in my next chapter, and things will really spice up! Wahhhhh! I can't really think right now! I just hope you like this update! Take care people! Until the next Chapter!


	9. New Friendship or more?

SwtKaguya: Hello once again people! I am happy and very satisfied with all the reviews that I've gotten. School for me has been very interesting as well…lets just say that I have found new inspirations for my own story! O well… hope you like my new update because I found this scene very sweet! It took me a long time to write though because I always end up changing some stuff and making sure that it's just close enough to be perfect! My new character isn't close enough to appear yet, because I need to make sure that you guys see how Kagome's decision will lead to confusions of hearts. I wonder how many people wanted to kill me for taking a long time to update this one… XD IM TRUELY SORRY!

**Chapter 9 **

**Newfound friendship or more? **

(Flashback)

_"Ka-Kagome!" gasped Inuyasha, as he realized the tears that flowed down her cheeks. Kagome could hear herself, as she gave each sobs. She didn't know to why those tears appeared on themselves…why was she crying? Her eyes lingered to face of Inuyasha, and saw that he looked like he was searching for the right words. His face was hurt and shocked at the same time…there was anger as well. Why was he mad…was it because she accidentally heard everything they heard about? Or was it because…it's the truth? She wanted to get up from the floor, but it seemed like it was planted there. She couldn't say anything to him but to let each other's thoughts to think for itself, and wish that one of them would make a move to leave. Kagome's vision was blurred with her tears, but she never took her eyes off him. _

"_How long have you been there? Didn't you know it's rude to eavesdrop you low life insect!" he snapped. His voice was raspy…those words weren't the one he meant to say. Was he trying to cover it all up? Why was he afraid to actually say what he meant? The expression of his face has now changed from shock and hurt…to complete anger. Why was he angry? He asked himself this question as he waited for a response from her. His folded fist was beside his side, and he gritted his teeth to prevent himself from saying something that he knew he would regret. He was too busy from his thought that he didn't noticed that Kagome was on her feet now. Her tears were still flowing down her cheeks, and her face still flushed from crying. _

"_I…I hate you!" Inuyasha was wide eyed as he saw her tears drop to the floor, and watched as she run away. God…he wanted to chase after her…but her words was what stopped him. He lowered his face, that you weren't able to see his face anymore…but the dark shadow that covered it. The place was silent…the silent was what…pained him the most. Damn it Kagome! Why…why did you have to come back…you weren't suppose to come back…I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to say those words, he thought. He leaned his back against the wall, and he slowly dropped on the floor and didn't move for while. _

(Morning-School)

The bell rang and Kagome just remained where she was. She gazed out the window dazed, with her eyes calm as the deep blue skies. Every afternoon the sakura petals would fall, but she never realized how it could help you think. _Why did I run away…I always run away. He was just there…it was like he was waiting for me to ask him the question. I'm such a coward…still…what happened if I got the answer I was looking for. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha…how do they really feel about me? Maybe I was so scared that what I've always asked for all this time has been finally answered. If I could have one wish though…I would wish that I were wrong. _

"Why?" asked Mr. Hutada, as he closed the class window. Kagome rubbed her yes it her fingers, and soon realized that the classroom was now empty.

"Sorry…I was not listening," said Kagome, her voice sounding as if it was a whisper. Mr. Hutada watched her in secret as she erased the board. She seemed very down, and looked like she was awake the whole night. Asking her for the reason would probably just upset her more, so he decided to just drop it.

"I said why are you still here? It's lunch break…you should go out and relax yourself for a bit," he smiled. Kagome placed down the eraser, and stared at the board blankly. _Yeah his right…that's what I probably need right now…_

"Okay…you enjoy yourself too Mr. Hutada. Ill be seeing you later," smiled Kagome, as she gave him a bow. Mr. Hutada gave her a bow as well, and watched as she walked toward the exist. _Such a young lady…yet with huge obligations…_

(School Garden)

Kagome sat in the grassy field, and read her book while she lazily ate her launch. Behind her was bushes but beyond that was mixture of flowers, and then huge trees. In front of her was a long filed of cut short grasses. There was a pathway just a couple of feet, then the fence, and the school in side. She had both of her legs at her side, and put her hair up because of the warmth. The peace and quiet was kind of nice, but was quickly disturbed.

"Kind of lonely place to hang around…" said a familiar voice. Kagome blinked, and looked up to see Sesshoumaru. She found herself blushing, and tried covering it with her book. She shut her eyes tightly, when she remembered her wound and the conversation the two brothers had. Her heart was beating hard, and she gulped hard when she could almost feel the way his tongue went over her wound. She tried to brush it off, but it was what mostly kept bothering her mind.

"I prefer to be alone…I'm able to think more clearly," mumbled Kagome, still not opening her eyes.

"Well I can't say that I like that idea," yawned Sesshoumaru boyishly, as he sat next to her. _Great! Why can't I go anywhere without bumping into one of the Tashio brothers! Well…except of Shippo his a very sweet li-_

"Hey! This tastes good! You made these yourself?" mumbled Sesshoumaru, as he stuffed more foods in his mouth. Kagome was surprised, but then started to boil when she realized he was slowly finishing her foods.

"Hey! What are you doing! You eating my f-" Kagome almost choked, when Sesshoumaru stuffed her mouth with his own foods.

"Here try some of mine…taste good huh?" he smiled gently, as he took out the spoon. Kagome urgently chewed on it, and quickly gulped it down.

"Are you trying to kill me!" yelled Kagome.

"Nope…just trying to see if I'm any good at cooking!" laughed Sesshoumaru. Kagome stared at him bewildered, and wondered if he fell on his head or something. She jerked when he all of a sudden lied down, and placed the back of his head on her lap. She was about to push him away, when he just smiled up to her kindly and slowly closed his eyes. She sat down not moving at all, still holding her book in front of her face. Her eyes were now open though, and she tried forcing herself from looking down again. She was biting her lip, preventing herself from actually yelling at him.

"You know…you don't have to be here all alone. If you want…I can spend my free period here…with you," he yawned, but his eyes remained close.

"T-That's okay…umm…do you mind getting off me?" she blushed, while turning her head away. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw that she was still red from embarrassment.

" I would…but I feel comfortable right now…hey…didn't I tell you to always put your hair down?" he whispered, then raised his hand. Kagome blinked when he pulled the Chinese stick off her hair, and making all of it fell down over one of her shoulders. She could feel her stomach quiver, when he touched her hair and pulled it back behind her ears. She then started to get more scared, when he sat up and now he was closer then before. They remained sitting down, but now they were face to face.

"Sh-Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" she mumbled, and almost felt like smacking herself when she noticed that her voice was shaky.

"I could leave you alone if you want…why are you still holding that book? I ain't going to bite you…" he laughed boyishly. Kagome did feel stupid for still holding the book, so she slowly put it down and placed it beside her. Sesshoumaru studied her face, and realized that her eyes were still the same. They were still as hypnotizing as before…but now it was more…alluring. He found himself lusting after her…and felt more temptation when his eyes fell to her lips. Her tongue went over her lip, and she didn't even realized to what she was doing to him. Kagome noticed this, and tried to brush it off by picking up her water bottle and handing it over in front of him.

"H-Here…you can have some of my water…don't worry I haven't opened it yet," she whispered, as she avoided his eyes. Sesshoumaru took it from her, and drank from it slowly. Kagome watched him, and wondered to herself for a while. It was weird to be next to him, and watch him in such a calm state. _Do I really want the answer…right now I'm not even sure I care…right now I want to believe that his different…that he has changed. I…I actually want him to stay here with me…I don't want to feel alone…Maybe…He has changed. I want to give it a chance…a chance to see…if I can forget about the past…_

"Thanks…I needed that!" sighed Sesshoumaru, as he handed it back to her. Kagome took it back with a smile, and placed it next to her book. He noticed her smile, and wondered to what just happened.

"So umm… do you have basketball practice today?" she smiled, tilting her head to one side. He was somewhat awed that she started opening up to him, and watched as she folded her knees up and hugging it close to her stomach. He placed his hands on the ground for support, and looked at her with the same soft smile.

"Yep! Hey why won't you stay after school I can teach you how to shoot some hoops!" he grinned, as he placed one leg down and the other one bent.

"I would take that challenge but there is three reason to why I need to say "no". First…right after school I need to look after you brother. 2nd…I am after all your teacher…and third…you know I would cream you in basketball!" she laughed evilly.

"CREAM ME! IN BASKETBALL! Ha! You don't know whom you messing with imp head! You should know that I'm team captain in this school!" he grinned, and then gave her the you-can't-beat-that-statement look.

"Well you might be the team captain…but I am after all your teacher…low grades…no basketball…" she smiled evilly.

"I knew it! I knew you were evil!" he outburst, with mouth wide opened. They looked at each other…and they both started laughing wildly.

(Inside the building)

"So…that nerd is practically over your place every day?" muttered Kikyo, as she looked at Inuyasha. He was leaning against the wall (just enough to be able to look outside) and was boringly chewing his gum.

"Yeah…what the hell are you so worked up with anyway!" he snapped, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well since she's been around you lately, you've been acting differently around me! For one you barely call or even spend time with me anymore! It's so obvious that the reason is her! Since she's been here all the attention has been on her! The last time I check she was a loser and a no body…but now even your lusting after her!" said Kikyo, and her voice sounding like a screech. There was a hint of annoyance in Inuyasha's eyes, and he gritted his teeth angrily. Remembering the way Kagome cried kept on replaying in his thoughts, that he didn't even seem to listen to Kikyo at all. All he could think about was to why Kagome cried back there…why did she cry? Why did it affect him so much…was he actually lusting after her? No it wasn't lust anymore…it was something deeper…but the more he thought about it the more it got him angrier.

"Yo…isn't that your brother with Ms. Higurashi?" gasped Miroku, who was looking out by the next window next to Inuyasha's. Kikyo watched in spite and anger, as she noticed that Inuyasha turned his head sideways and looked outside. She moved aside as more people came to look as well…even some of her friends.

"What is wrong with these people?" muttered Kagura, as she stood beside Kikyo. The classroom started to get noisy, and they were all crowded around the window…but no one bothered to gather around the window next to Inuyasha. _Why can't you just be satisfied at what you got right now…you got popularity, wealth, and me…but why are you still looking at her for? WHY! _Kikyo's eyes lingered to examine Inuyasha's face…and as she expected there was the look of curiosity…and much more. There was also the jealousy and anger in his yes…and he was so into his emotions that he didn't notice that he wasn't the only one watching. She bit her lower lip, trying to prevent herself from yelling…

Inuyasha was now facing the window, both gripped hands at his sides. Kagome and his brother…they were talking…alone together…together. They both looked like they've been friends since they were still young…and why did it bother him if they were together? _To satisfy your feelings for her…what the fuck did you mean by that! Are you actually trying to tell me that you have feelings for her! You can't have feelings for her…you just CANT! If I only chased after her…if I did I could have been the one to make her la- Damit! _His eyebrow twitched, when he saw that Kagome was…laughing. Miroku was grinning when he noticed that Sesshoumaru was slowly getting closer to Kagome now, and it was kind of nice to see. He lifted his head to check if Inuyasha was still talking to Kikyo, but his smile disappeared when he saw the frustration in his friend's eyes.

Inuyasha could feel his veins about to pop, and he angrily punched the wall. Kikyo walked away right after seeing it, Kagura following behind her with disgust on her face. The other students were looking at Inuyasha as if he has lost his mind, but then backed away when he looked at them with the look of Satan.

"Don't you people have any fucking life except going into other people's business!" he snapped, then walked out of the classroom. The other students were just looking at each other, and then…it was where a new rumor popped in.

"Do you think Ms. Higurashi is having an affair with Sesshoumaru?" whispered one of Kikyo's friends, as she looked out the window.

"Well I don't know…they both look like any other student and teacher to me…but you have to admit his kind of flirty around her," shrugged a boy.

"With a hot chick like her…I don't see why he would be pretending not to like her," chuckled another boy.

"You're such a pervert…but hey…what do you think is wrong with Inuyasha? Do you think his…jealous?" whispered a girl, and leaned closer to the window. Miroku just shook his head sideways, but looked back to the two outside. _Sesshoumaru…you're trying to fix one thing…but are you trying to ruin another?_

(Kagome and Sesshoumaru)

"You stopped wetting your bed when you were 8!" laughed Kagome, and felt like she couldn't stop herself. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment, and then decided to join in.

"So how did you finally stopped?" asked Kagome, as she bit into an apple.

"Had this huge crush on a girl…I didn't want her to find so I forced myself to stop," chuckled Sesshoumaru, as he drank more water.

"You must have really liked her…I find it cute that you used her for your inspiration. She must have been really special," chuckled Kagome, as she started to clean her stuff.

"Yeah she was…and she still is," whispered Sesshoumaru, as he watched her in secret. He smiled gently before standing up and patting his back. Kagome picked up her stuff, and stood up as well.

"Well I better get going…the bell is going to ring any minute now," she smiled.

"Oh wait…I want to return something to you…I was going to return it earlier but it keeps slipping my mind," he laughed, as he took something out of his pockets. Kagome wondered to what it was, and felt him put something around her neck. When he pulled back, Kagome lifted it up and looked adown at it. She gasped with a smile when she realized what it was…it was her necklace!

"You've found it! Thank you! Where did you find it!" she laughed happily, as she hugged him tightly. She was too into her happy mood that she didn't even think about what she just did. It was now Sesshoumaru's time to be surprise, but then placed his arms around her waist. Kagome continued to stare down at her locket, and then looked up with a smile.

"Where did you find it? I was looking for it all this time," she mumbled, but then realized their position. Her face turned from happy to blushing in embarrassment, if anyone would see them…oh god. She tried pulling herself back, but his arms around her waist was like a golden chain.

"Shippo had it with him when he was sleeping…so…who's the mystery man?" he grinned, while looking down at her. Kagome looked down…away from his eyes, and just stared at his chest.

"My-Mystery man? You opened it up…didn't you?" she stuttered, her face still red.

"Didn't have to…this kind of necklace is called "Protected Promise." They only have two of these kinds…and I'm surprise you have one of them. Do you know what the locket actually stands for…what the story holds?" he asked seriously, as he picked up the locket himself and stared at it. Kagome couldn't help herself but to watch the way he was looking down at it…to why he seemed his eyes all of a sudden looked sad. When his eyes caught hers, Kagome's breath got stuck in her throat. Their face was too close for comfort, and she felt dizzy both in her stomach and her head. It was the bell that saved her though, and she sighed in relief when he pulled back finally. When he moved his head aside though, there was the look of disappointment in his eyes. _What just happened there? I couldn't look away from him…_

"Well this sucks…doesn't it Ms. Higurashi…always get interrupted" he smiled, but his eyes looked sad.

"In-Interrupted?" stuttered Kagome, not noticing that she was sounding confused.

"Always interrupted when we're in a good conversation I mean," he smiled, as his eyes softened. She felt as if he wanted to say something else, but something was holding him back somehow.

"Oh I see…well you should get going before you get in trouble," laughed Kagome nervously.

"I know deep inside you still don't believe me…I am truly sorry for what my brother and I did to you when we were still kids…but I will make it up to you. A simple sorry might not sound the perfect way…so I'm making a promise to you…I will always be there for you," he said seriously. Kagome was speechless, but then gave him a smile as well.

"You don't have to prove anything to me Sesshoumaru…maybe deep inside I've already forgiven you a long time ago. So I rather hear you say that you'll promise to me that you'll finish school and move on with your life…" she smiled softly. Sesshoumaru blinked in astonishment, and then just nodded his head.

"Then you have to make a promise as well," he grinned.

"What?" she asked in curiosity.

"That what ever happens in your life…always let me be there for you," he whispered, his eyes warming up to her.

"A promise is a promise then…now get to class before I give you detention," she said teasingly with a smile. Sesshoumaru just looked at her for the last time, and started to walk away. The wind blew and Kagome remained to stand there for a while, and watched as he walked farther and farther away from her. She couldn't understand herself anymore…what does she want…why does she feel so empty inside now? When she was talking to him, she felt whole for a while, but then now his gone…why does she feel like she just wants to run after him? She made a promise with him…a promise that she wasn't sure that she could keep…can she actually let him inside her life? If she did let him in…she knew what it could mean…it meant that she is letting herself…fall for him. Kagome blushed, when she saw Sesshoumaru turned around and gave her a farewell smile. He disappeared around the corner; it was when Kagome decided to walk back inside. _Am I actually falling for him…I don't want to fall for him…I just can't! _When she returned to the classroom, she didn't noticed the giggling girls. Mr. Hutada raised his head when he heard the door slide opened, and smiled when he noticed something different about Kagome. She looked happier…and she looked…just more peaceful now.

"So I guess all you needed was to take some time alone?" asked Mr. Hutada with a smile.

"No…all I actually needed was talk to someone," smiled Kagome gently, as she picked up the chalk and started writing some stuff on the board. Inuyasha watched her, and he couldn't look away. The way she was smiling…it was hypnotizing him…maybe just for bit…maybe it was okay if he actually let go of the past for a while. It was then he realized to why his older brother was falling for Kagome…it was because…she was imp head after all. Miroku just smiled when he saw the way Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, and looked out to the window. _I wonder what will happen from now on…what will happen if this two brothers fall for her…what will she do? _

(After School)

Right after basketball practice, Sesshoumaru decided to hang around for a little while. His hair was tied back, revealing his bone structure more. He wore his black baggy gym pants, and white lose plain T-shirt. He leaned his back against the wall, and started outside. It has gotten darker outside, and it looked like it was going to rain. He was getting ready to leave, when he saw Kagome walking toward the gate. Instead of taking the fast way toward his place, she turned the other way. She was probably going to go somewhere fast…but the more he watched her the more his curiosity got the best of him. Leaving his stuff in the classroom, he decided to chase after her. Something about the way her eyes showed sadness, urged him to follow her. He kept his distance from her, and made sure to hide whenever she would check behind her. Kagome continued to walk, not noticing that someone was following her. It was when they got to a flower shop that she started to smile again. She was talking to a flower boy, and he saw that she seemed be close to the boy. _Who is this punk anyway?_ He moved back against the wall, when she looked back.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" asked the flower boy.

"Oh nothing…it's probably just me. Um…anyway do you have a dozen of white roses?" she asked.

"Sure…hold on a second I'll go get it," he said, and then went inside the store. Kagome was staring down at her locket, and she looked happy once more. Sesshoumaru was happy about this as well, and sighed when the boy came back with the flowers.

"Would you please say my greetings for me as well…huh sis?" asked the boy. Sesshoumaru was really relieved by hearing those words, but then wondered. _He can't be one of the Higurashi…maybe his just looking up to her like a sister…why am I even asking this…I'm sure of this_

When they started walking again, it was when he noticed that they were heading straight to the cemetery. _I wonder whose she visiting here…maybe her grandmother? _When she walked down the stairs, he ran toward the opposite way. Quickly hiding himself behind the huge tree, he saw her place the flowers on one of the tombstones. She looked peaceful, with the winds blowing her radiant hair. Whoever the person was…he/she must been really closed to Kagome…

_I'm sorry for not visiting you for a long time…I hope you understand papa. Momma sent me to the U.S with the money that she saved, and I'm happy to know that I'm able to repay her back. I don't know what will now, but I hope you'll always with us. The school hasn't changed much at all…the same as usual…the low class people are still stepped on. I wish I could do something to change that…(sigh) well since we're talking about change…I hope you still remember the Taisho brothers. I thought 3 years of not seeing each other will erase everything, but I was proven wrong…Inuyasha is still the same. I heard something though…something that the brothers were arguing about. I don't want to believe it…can both of the Taisho brothers actually care about me? Here I am telling you all this…and yet deep inside I still fear that they both still making this up to make a fool out of me. (Sigh) The thing that might come to be more a surprise is…Sesshoumaru. _

Sesshoumaru noticed the clouds has gotten more darker, and looked up to it. _I wonder what she's thinking…(sigh) it's going to rain soon…might as well go and talk to her. _He slowly walked up to her, his eyes watched as she continued to look at the tombstones. She was really into her thoughts, that she didn't even notice him going toward her. Kagome moved a hair strand behind her ear, and touched the tombstone with her hand. _I…I…I don't know what to do…I'm so confuse to how I feel about him. Whenever his around I feel so safe…I can't stand being alone anymore…am I falling for him? His so…different from before…and is it wrong if I do fall for him? Papa…I'm scared…_

"Are you okay?" said a voice. Kagome jerked around, and blinked when she saw Sesshoumaru. She was speechless at first, but then gave him a friendly smile.

"Of course I am! Anyway what are you doing here?" she asked, as she looked up to the sky.

"I…I followed you…I was worried…" he said softly, as he looked at the ground.

"Worried ab-about me? You were wor-

"Yeah…I was worried about you…so I did what my guts were telling me to do…" he said, as he put his hands in his pockets. Kagome blushed and looked back at the tombstone, and felt as if she could hear her heart. _He…His here…what should I do papa? Should I tell him right now to leave me be…no…I don't want him to go. I actually want him near me… _Kagome stared at him with confused eyes, and watched as the wind blew his hair. He looked lonely for some reason…she couldn't see his eyes…was he trying to hide them from her? When he looked up to her, it was her who looked away.

"Kenji Higurashi…was he your father?" asked Sesshoumaru gently, as he looked at the tombstone.

"Yeah…he died when I was very young," whispered Kagome.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't open a subject about him I know how it feels to not know about your mom or dad…I lost my mother also when I was very young. Since then I never did try to get close to anyone…it was my way of forgetting about her. Is that how you feel…to feel as if you shouldn't get close to anyone anymore, for the fear of feeling that aching pain in your heart again?" he whispered, his eyes showing so much emotions. Kagome couldn't believe it was SHESSHOUMARU TAISHO who was actually talking to her…why was he opening up to her?

"Yeah…when I was young I decided to be left alone but as I started growing up…I find myself thinking…why should I punish myself more? My dad was a very happy man even though he knew his life was short…so I thought…he would have wanted me to be happy also. To tell you the truth…it's hard to be happy though…when you don't know what you want…or the fear of having what you want will destroy others or destroy you in the future. So if that's the case…I think I would have gone the same path my father went…and that is to chose death to make others happy even if it meant dying not having what you want," whispered Kagome, as tears started to form in her eyes. What was going with her? Was she actually trying to tell Sesshoumaru something… Sesshoumaru looked at her bewildered, and couldn't stand the fact that tears started to flow down her cheeks. Taking a step forward, he took her in his arms. Kagome then started to cry in his arms, and was holding on his back shirt. She couldn't understand to what was going on…she couldn't help herself but to look comfort in him. She felt so safe with him…she felt as if she never wanted to let go of him. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and he listened as she sobbed in despair. The way she was crying…it was if she was actually giving in to something. It was when he realized that…he was having difficulties in his life that somehow connected him to her. People has always thought he was the perfect student in school, to be born wealthy, and almost get what he wants. Being with Kagome though…he soon realized that he was the biggest loser. Yes he can get what he wants…but he can't even give someone he cares about what the heart longs for. He rested the side of his cheek on her head, and encircled her with his arms. She continued to cry, and before they both knew it…it started to rain.

(Song by Boa-Every Heart)

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

**Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet**

**Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness**

**Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do**

**(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone**

**So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars**

The raindrops fell to the ground, but they both remained holding each other. Sesshoumaru didn't wish to let go of her, and so did she. Her sobs slowly lowered down, but her tears were still streaming down her cheeks. The feel of her so intimately pressed against him…it felt nice to him but it didn't make him to what his body ached for. Right now what she needed was his heart…not his lustful thoughts.

"That locket you have…it means an undying love…the story has inspired many heart broken hearts to never give up hope. It supposedly give strength to the wearer…the protection of the giver…and you know what Kagome?" he whispered softly, as he stared at the white roses.

**Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more**

**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**

**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**

Kagome lifted her face away from his chest, and stared blankly up to him. He looked down at her innocent eyes, and watched as one last ear dropped down her cheeks. From all that crying, she now looked like a young girl looking for something.

"That locket also means…to never forget the about giver…that wherever he is he will come back for you," he smiled…a smile so gentle that it completely warmed Kagome's heart.

**Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across**

**Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams**

**All of us what to take a lasting happiness**

**Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep**

**Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy**

**We have peace of mind**

**Someday all the people find the way to love**

Her heart started to thump, when she realized the closeness of their lips. It deepened more when his words struck a core in her head…why did all of a sudden she thought that the one who gave her the necklace was…Sesshoumaru?

"If…If I was the one who have given you this locket…would you have waited for me…as well?" he whispered softly, his eyes never moving form hers.

**Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

She felt herself to stunned to open her mouth, and wondered if she was going to be able to actually say something.

"Oh my god…it's raining…we better go underneath a shelter for a while," she blushed, then lowering her eyes away from his own. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything at first, but then realized that she was confused to what she was feeling. They were both soaking wet, and he then he was worried that she was going to get sick.

**There is the warm heart places on my mind**

**In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet**

**There are many stars they have talk with me so kind**

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine 

"Yeah…I didn't even notice it myself," he said, letting go of her. Kagome suddenly felt the chill of the wind, and wished he hadn't let go of her. It continued to rain more, and Kagome yelped. Taking her hand into his own, they both ran underneath the tree.

"Are you okay?" asked Sesshoumaru, as he looked at her.

"Ye-Yeah…I wish that it would stop soon…I hope Shippo is okay," murmured Kagome, staring up to the skies.

"Don't worry…his going to be okay…his probably sleeping and beside Inuyasha is there as well," he said, staring down at her. She looked like a wet cat, and he noticed that she was shivering.

"I hope this rain stops we're both going to end up sick," pouted Kagome, and then jerked when he went behind her. He encircled her with his arms once more, and placed his forehead behind her head. His arms went around hers to go across her chest, and hoped that he was able to give her as much warmth as he can.

"You know…I'm happy that it's actually raining…" he murmured, as he close his eyes.

"W-Why?" blushed Kagome, as she felt her heart race again.

"At least I'm able to spend time with you…" he whispered softly.

**Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die 

Kagome's eyes soften, but her blush never disappearing. She lifted her hands, and held onto his wrist.

"Thank you…" she whispered softly, as she let him hold her like that. _Papa…I've tried to push him away…but I guess…I am falling for him…_

SwtKaguya: Hands hurt…can't believe I typed all of that. (Sigh) And oh I have an explanation to why I haven't update in a long time…I'm currently working right now also and its hard to balance things out. Anyway I don't you people are interested to hear about my life so…lol…let's just stick to the next update! What will happened now…now that Kagome finally admitted to herself of falling for Sesshoumaru? What will happen if it spreads around school that there might a romance going between the two? How will Inuyasha handle everything? What is Naraku up to? What happens if a clue to who was the woman in the picture was suddenly pops in front of Kagome? Just who was the woman…and what is her connection to the Higurashi or the Tashio's? XD DUMDUMDUMDUM! STAY TUNED!


	10. WHO IS SESSHOUMARU?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**SwtKaguya: XD Oh my god so many people wants to kill me…so fine I'll tell you guys the truth. (I THINK THIS IS MY FINAL DECISION) This is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fan fiction…YOU HAPPY NOW! (Sigh) There is some Inuyasha and Kagome that will soon blossom when Sesshoumaru decides to be a…jerk! Anyhow I am still thinking about it though…this is not my final decision to make it a Sesshoumaru and Kagome…and one more time…the reason I put this in Sesshoumaru and Kagome fan fiction is because there are a lot of IK fan fiction out there and also I find it more challenging to make a story about a someone who is pictured to be ice cold. Please people be patient with me though, because as writer it's really hard to pick the best couple. XD But still…right now I am making this a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fan fiction…but I'm still not sure though…so for people who are making me make it to what they want…you're all killing me! XD PLEASE LET ME THINK IT THROUGH FIRST!**

**P.S -The key that Kagome left in the Taisho resident…I was suppose to tell you guys that she ended up waiting for her mom to come home and than the next day she got it back…I'm so sorry I forgot about it…I was so caught up in the moment of romance! Please enjoy the chapter! **

**PLEASE READ THIS-----****àI AM CURRENTLY WORKING FULL TIME AND WHEN SCHOOL COMES I'M NOT SURE IF I WILL UPDATE FASTER AS BEFORE…SO PLEASE BE PATIENT **

** Chapter 10**

JUST WHO IS SESSHOUMARU?

**(Flash-back)**

Accepting the fact that I was opening myself to Sesshoumaru scared me somehow. Was it because…he was a Taisho or am I scared of how it will affect my life? On that rainy day…we stayed underneath that tree…and we talked more. I found myself knowing more about him, as he started knowing more about me. Deep in my heart though…I wanted to ask him to why he and his brother had picked on me a long time ago. Maybe it wasn't a good idea…so I just listened to him. It must be hard to live up to your father's expectations and the responsibility ahead.

_"Father never did tell us what will happen when he dies to where his empire will go…but I guess I already know what was going to happen," said Sesshoumaru, as he leaned his back against the tree. _

_"Your father is a very honorable man and is known almost everywhere in Japan…you must be very proud of him," sighed Kagome, who sat on the ground with her knees folded in front of her. She held it tighter with her arms, and stared up to the dark skies. _

_"I am proud of him though more than words can explain…but I don't want his empire," he said, looking at the flowers that Kagome had bought for her father. _

_"Why build another when you can just continue what your father has started…he didn't do all of these just to have it thrown away," she whispered. _

_"Because I don't like depending on anyone but myself…I find more satisfaction in something that was done on your won rather than knowing that you share that satisfaction with someone else," he shrugged. _

_"Your such a hypocrite… there you were telling me not to have launch by myself…and here you are telling me that you like depending no one else but yourself…isn't that like the same thing," she whispered. Sesshoumaru lifted his head to stare at the back of her head, and felt that she was telling the truth. He was surprise though, when she turned her head around and gave him a sweet smile. _

_"I guess I knew to why you lied back there though…so don't worry to what I said…sometimes lying to make someone else happy you have to say something that isn't true." Sesshoumaru stared at her face, and felt warm inside. All his life he looked for the purpose to erase his past, and now…he had found that purpose. With her smile…maybe just maybe…he will be able to move on. When she looked back up to the skies, he noticed that her smile disappeared. There was sadness at the corner of her eyes...how could she smile at someone and make them lightened up in their hearts…but it wasn't her real smile. Deep down… he knew that she was covering it all away with that smile…and he wondered to how someone could be so strong inside. She always gave smiles to others but she could never obtain it herself…there were so many sadness in her eyes…_

_"I should be more careful around you," he chuckled all of a sudden. Kagome blinked and turned her head to look at him again. _

_"Careful around me? What are you talking about?" she asked innocently. _

_"Because I don't like talking about my life…but with you…I can't stop myself," he whispered with a soft smile on his face. Kagome was looking at him speechless, but than returned his smile. At first she didn't understand what he meant, but soon realized what he was trying to say. Because just like her…he felt the same thing…they were comforted by one another. _

_"Hey look…the rain actually stopped!" smiled Sesshoumaru, as he pushed himself off the tree. He helped Kagome up, and watched as she patted her butt off. _

_"Ready to look after my brother now?" he grinned, as he stared at her. _

_"Yeah! I am still a bit wet from before…and I don't want you to sick either so let's go," she said, and started to walk ahead. She blushed when he took her hand, started walking beside her, and…he never did let go. _

_"Oh? So does that mean you care about me?" he teased, with a grin on his face as he stared down at her. _

_"O-Of course I care about you! You-your after all under my responsibility!" she blushed, and her voice sounded as if she was panicking. Sesshoumaru just laughed when he knew that she embarrassed, so decided to just stop it. After a while when the sun started to appear, he pointed to something. _

_"Hey look imp head…a rainbow just above our place," he smiled, as he looked up to it. Kagome looked to it as well, and it brought a smile to her face. _

**_Dear father…I know what you're trying to tell me… _**_Sesshoumaru secretly looked down at her, and smiled as well. _

(**Present)**

Though everything seemed to be peachy with her friendship with Sesshoumaru, Kagome found that she was still a klutz as ever. There she was running to school with Souta behind her, with the pile of papers in one arm. How could she have forgotten to set the alarm clock! She was too busy thinking about what that rainy day, that she came home still thinking about it…and than falling asleep still thinking about it! She gasped when she realized that she had forgotten the other papers on the table, and stopped on her tracks.

"You go ahead Souta! I don't want you being late for class!" she groaned, as she headed back to her place. Souta who was still running toward the main entrance looked back at her sister…and just shook his head in disbelief. He actually wanted to go back with her…but than again the first bell was going to ring any minute.

**(6 minutes later…hope you guys know that their place is near the school so they could just walk) **Kagome mumbled underneath her breath, as she run back to the school again. She saw the school, and made a sharp turn around the corner and then…BAM! She yelped when she fell back on her butt, and she dropped the papers. _Owww…how many times do I need to bump into someone!_ When she looked up, she was surprise to see good-looking boy. He had blue eyes, his long black hair was on a ponytail, with a black hair band around his forehead, and he staring down at her surprise as well.

"S-Sorry about that!" she said in a hurry, while getting on her knees and started picking up the papers. _Great…more reasons to be late! _

"It's okay…I shouldn't have been standing here," he grinned, as he helped her pick up the papers. When they both stood up, he handed the papers back to her.

"You must be new here as well?" she smiled, trying to be at least nice.

"Yeah…my name is Kouga…and you must be Ms. Higurashi?" he smiled, while looking at her.

"How did you know my n-" Before she could finish her sentence, they both heard the bell that signals the starting of class.

"Oh my god! W-Well it was nice meeting you and sorry!" she said in a panic and took off like a bullet. Kouga watched in astonishment as she ran threw the hallways, almost pushing the other late students aside. _Such a gorgeous woman…still can't believe she's a student teacher here…_ Some people would look really ugly with a light brown skirt, but she actually looks beautiful wearing it. The skirt was just above her knees, and it was one of those skirts that blow with the wind. It was actually a one piece that connects the skirt to the top section. The arm section gets bigger as you go down, but it didn't go to big…so it wouldn't disturb her. The neck part was a V-shape but it didn't go to far, just enough to show some skin but not enough to show some cleavage. (.)" (P.S She is a student teacher…I don't want her to look like a whore!) He lifted his eyes away from her, and studied the school. His eyes saw the basketball court, and snickered in an arrogant and boyish sound. _At least they have a basketball court where I could waste some of my time…_

Kagome fixed herself before sliding the door open, and sighed in relief that the students were copying something on the board. Yes some of the students looked up, and one of those students was Inuyasha. He lifted a brow, when he noticed that she was panting hard while walking toward Mr. Hutada. _This is like the first time she was late ever late… _His eyes gleamed at Kagome, who was now talking to Mr. Hutada. Right after Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived at their place late, he wondered about the rumors that were going around the school. He didn't want to believe it…but deep down he knew that his older brother has some feelings for her. The thing that was now bothering him though…was…what those feelings were. Sesshoumaru has never opened himself to anyone…did his brother actually like Kagome? It was possible but at the same time it sounded impossible…she didn't even know WHO Sesshoumaru really is… what he was capable to do…what he has done to why others fear him. He had an urged of telling her…but at the same time why should he do it? It annoyed him greatly to realized that he didn't want her attention to be with his brother…but the same time why! The feelings that he had pushed aside for her a long time ago…why was it hunting him now! _Maybe I should just let go and let her find out for herself…_

"I'm really sorry Mr. Hutada…it won't happen again," whispered Kagome, with a bow.

"Do not worry about it Ms. Higurashi but I wished that you have a more good perspective of direction…I do hope that it won't happen again. Now catch your breath…I'm not the grim reaper you know," he smiled, as he took the papers from her.

"T-Thank you so much for understanding Mr. Hutada," she bowed, with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me…I have a question about this work…it's confusing me," yawned Inuyasha, as he raised his hand. Mr. Hutada, who was sitting down, then asked Kagome to check on him. Kagome didn't want to be anywhere close to Inuyasha, but she knew she couldn't act immature right now. Miroku raised an eyebrow, when he noticed that Inuyasha sounded if he was interested in the work. He looked bored though, while he tapped the pencil on his desk. _Participating in class work…well that's a good way to start it off…_thought Miroku, with a shrug.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked calmly, as she leaned over to look at his paper.

"It says here that Romeo and Juliet is the most popular tragic love story but I don't see anything tragic about it," he stated, while pointing at the sentence. Mr. Hutada and the other students lifted their head and listened to the two for a while. Like Miroku…they all wondered to what he was going to say next…was he actually analyzing the situation?

"You do know the ending of the story…don't you Inuyasha?" asked Mr. Hutada curiously.

"Of course I know the ending of that stupid story but if they both decided on ending their lives to be together what so tragic about it? They were both human beings for pit sake…they knew what they were going to do. I find it really annoying to how everyone is always stating that it was a tragic story but they don't really look at it in a different position. Romeo and Juliet did die in the ending…but they merely died in the human eyes…they chose to be together where people can't judge them…where their love was not forbidden," explained Inuyasha, but his eyes never leaving his paper. It was quiet for a while, and than Kagome leaned over and placed a check plus on his paper.

"What is this for?" he asked, looking up to her.

"Good job Inuyasha…that was a nice explanation of ones opinion," smiled Kagome gently, while looking down at him. Inuyasha's heart thumped when he saw her smile, and quickly half covered his face with his hand. The other students were surprise when they saw that he was blushing, and started whispering to one another. Kagome walked over to Mr. Hutada and was whispering something, and it was when Miroku decided to talk to his friend. He was taken a back though, when he saw the confusion his Inuyasha's eyes. _Was he actually blushing!_ Inuyasha closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth in annoyance. _Fucking hell…what the fuck was that for! Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden…she actually smiled at me…like the way she smiled when she was with my older brother… _He opened his eyes, and looked at Kagome while she talked to Mr. Hutada. _Why did her smile affect me so hard?_ Miroku sat back against his chair, and chuckled to himself. _You fool…your trying not to fall for her…but I guess if you have fallen for her once again but now that you are older than before…how will you handle this? Are you going to still persist of pushing her away or will you be smarter and actually admit to a fact that…you like Kagome Hirugashi?_

**(School has just ended)**

Looking up the sakura petals that fell around her, Kagome sighed deeply. It was so beautiful outside especially the way the sakura trees were together with some of the golden showers. Leaning against the tree, she was somewhat happy that the students were all going home now. When she watched as they walked passed her, she blinked when she noticed that some girls giggled as they gave her glances. It was not only that, even some of the guys were chuckling as they grinned at her. _What's going on? Do I have something on my face or something?_

"Hi! Ms. Kagome!" said Ayame, almost sounding as if she was yelling. Kagome jerked off the tree, and looked at Ayame who was now giggling beside her.

"Y-You scared me there Ayame!" said Kagome, while panting hard while feeling as if she just finished running a 1 mile run.

"Oh sorry! I'm just so happy to see you here…without Sesshoumaru around," said Ayame, as she eyed her surroundings. Kagome blinked to what this was all about, and what it got to do with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you scared of Sesshoumaru or something?" asked Kagome, tilting her head to one side.

"Um…never mind him! Uhhh…I want to hear your opinion about a guy," mumbled Ayame, with an innocent blush.

"A guy? Don't tell me you like someone else again," laughed Kagome.

"I'm sure his the one for me this time! In fact…his new in this school and I think his entering Sesshoumaru's team…his really smart, cute…and the other girls are chasing him now," muttered Ayame annoyingly, while her eyebrow twitched.

"This cute guy wouldn't happen to be named Kouga is he?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah! That's him! You see! His so cute everyone is starting to noticed him!" outburst Ayame.

"Actually I bumped into him so we kind of got introduced accidentally…a very quick introduction in fact," laughed Kagome nervously.

"So you don't think his cute!" mumbled Ayame, with sad puppy eyes.

"Ayame I didn't say that…but how does he threat you? I mean I'm sure for one day of knowing him you can't possible have fallen for him completely," sighed Kagome, while scratching the side of her cheek.

"Well I have talked to him in one of our classes…and his very nice…but he threats me like a…" stopped Ayame, as she looked down at the ground sadly.

"Please don't tell me he threats you like a-"

"Sister…that's what he keeps calling me whenever he sees me," mumbled Ayame, with an annoyed look. Kagome didn't know if she wanted to laugh or feel pity for the girl. She didn't understand to how a beautiful girl like Ayame is so very determined to look for a boyfriend.

"Why not spend more time with him? And see how things go?" smiled Kagome gently.

"What's the purpose of spending time with him if he only sees me as a sister?" sighed Ayame, as if she was losing hope.

"Because sometimes spending more time with someone…you become more attached to them. Maybe if you spend more time with Kouga, he will look at you differently…people's feelings changes as time goes by…and before you know it…the feelings you least expect are already there," whispered Kagome with a slight blush. Ayame didn't know if Kagome was still giving her advices or was talking about something else.

"Thank you…no one wonder he seems to have grown softer around you…well I'm off and I hope I'll be seeing you in the sakura festivals tonight," smiled Ayame gently, before she started walking off. Kagome blinked in curiosity to who Ayame was talking about, and had a hint that she was talking about Sesshoumaru. Than again why would she say that Sesshoumaru has gone softer…it was not like he was violent or anything like that…a bully in his very younger days…that's mostly it…

"What was that all about?" asked a voice. Kagome looked at her other side, to see Sango leaning her back against the tree.

"Oh hi Sango," smiled Kagome, as she turned around so she was able to look at her friend's side.

"I'm so tired of school…so how was your day?" asked Sango, with a yawn.

"It was actually…okay…I guess. (sigh) I can't believe I was late for Mr. Hutada's class…good thing he was very understandable. If it was some other teacher I don't know if I was able to come up with a very good excuse," mumbled Kagome.

"Why were you late anyway?" eyed Sango.

"I forgot to set the alarm clock, than I ended up forgetting some of the paper works so I needed to head back to my place, and than I bumped into Kouga…his a new transfer student," explained Kagome calmly.

"Wow…is that how you meet guys?" teased Sango with a grin.

"Oh be quiet…I can't wait till I'm able to rest," yawned Kagome in a very unladylike manner. Sango's eyes roamed over to the school's open basketball court, which was just a couple feet a her right side. There she saw Sesshoumaru playing basketball with his friends…they were getting ready for the upcoming tournament against the other schools. Kagome continued to talk about something, but Sango was still thinking about something. _I know I've asked her like a million times already…but it still bothers for some reason…_

**(Flashback)**

"Hello? Oh it's you Sango…what's up?" said Inuyasha, while sitting down on the couch. He lazily changed the channel, while holding the cordless phone with the other one.

"Not much…anyway can I talk to Kagome?"

"She's not here yet…she was suppose to be here 2 hours ago to look after Shippo," said Inuyasha, as he stared down at Shippo. His little brother was drawing something…it kind of look like a tree and a beach.

"She's not there yet? She probably got caught with the rain…oh man," sighed Sango.

"When she comes do you want me to tell her you called?" he asked, as he continued to watch Shippo.

"No just forget it…what about Sesshoumaru…is he at least there?" asked Sango all of a sudden. Inuyasha was really surprise about that, and slowly sat up. Sango has never asked for Sesshoumaru…why now? It's true that Sango sometime talks to his older brother…that was a BIG SOEMTIMES…but something else was weird. She was asking for Kagome…and now she was looking for Sesshoumaru.

"No his not…" he said slowly. It was quiet between them, and they were probably thinking the same thing. _Was he with her?_

"Oh yeah I'm such a dummy…he has basketball practice after school…so he probably stayed longer till the rain stopped," she said with a short laugh. Inuyasha wasn't amused though, and his suspicion just rose up more.

"He had enough time to get home before the rain started…" he said seriously.

"W-Well maybe he decided to hang around with his friends…you will never know," laughed Sango nervously.

"Maybe…well I got to go."

"Okay…see ya." Inuyasha put the phone away, and looked down at Shippo for a while. Even Sango was trying to find out if the rumors were right, though she was going through it carefully. She wasn't doing a very good job at it though, it was obvious that her curiosity was bigger than the other people in school since she was after all best- friends with Kagome. _If they were having a secret affair…why was Sesshoumaru making it too obvious for the other people to see? Than again…Kagome was not the type of person to make trouble for herself no matter how much her personality has changed over the years. Nothing seemed to make sense in this world made of stupid gossiping people…heh…maybe I should talk to her…but than again…its not any of my business. _No matter how much he thought about it though, the curiosity really tickled his brains. He turned off the T.V and walked over to the window... from there he was able to see the Sakura tree that stood by the beach. So many memories…that tree still stood there for a long time now…

**(End of Flash-Back)**

"Hey by the way I know I wasn't suppose to call but I needed help with one of the speech for tomorrow… the thing was Inuyasha told me that you weren't there…where were you?" asked Sango calmly, her eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru.

"Y-Yesterday? Well…umm…I got caught with the rain so I needed to stay underneath a shelter for a while," whispered Kagome, while staring down at the ground. Sango gave a quick glance at her friend, and saw that she was flushed pink.

"Oh I see…must have been boring then…were you at least with someone?" asked Sango, with a small smile. Somehow Kagome's face got redder, and it was when Sango realized that she was with him.

"Oh…I …umm I was-"

"Sesshoumaru was with you…wasn't he?" smiled Sango gently, as he looked at her.

"H-How did you know?" mumbled Kagome, not able to look at her friend.

"Somehow I think I already knew that…especially when Sesshoumaru wasn't there also when I was looking for him," sighed Sango.

"So umm…why were you looking for me anyway?" asked Kagome, trying to change the subject. Sango noticed this though, but she decided not to push it too far. She was still in disbelief though, that Kagome quickly welcomed Sesshoumaru into her life that quickly…or did she?

"It's already going around the school that there is something going on between you and Sesshoumaru…" said Sango seriously. It was when Kagome stopped looking down at the ground, and look up to her friend.

"I've heard of it from Ayame…but I never got ask her where is it coming from," she whispered confused.

"Students saw you guys in the garden together…they even said that you two looked like you were enjoying each others companies. The last thing that I heard was that he gave you something…and you gave him a hug of gratitude…or of something else," explained Sango, with a shrug.

"Remember I told you that I lost my locket…well it turns out that I left it with Shippo so Sesshoumaru gave it back me…I was just happy…and about us being in the garden together…we were just talking about general stuff," laughed Kagome stupidly, as she took out the locket and showed it to her. Sango gave it glance, before Kagome tucked it back in again.

"I believe you Kags…but you know how it is," sighed Sango.

"You don't believe me…you don't have to lie you know," smiled Kagome, her eyes showing in disappointment.

"I'm sorry but I just wish that you wouldn't hold things from me…we are best friends," smiled Kagome gently.

"I can't hide anything Sango…because I don't even know how I feel for him. Sometimes I feel as if I am falling for him," whispered Kagome, with a faint blush. Sango's eyes grew wide, and held herself from dropping her mouth open. She wanted to choke her friend, but at the same time hug her to death for finally opening up to her.

"And sometimes I feel as if the only reason that I feel that way because…whenever his around…just being able to talk to him…it comforts me somehow. It is very ironic that he used to make my life a living hell…but now…his the one that is keeping me from actually falling apart…stupid don't you think so?" asked Kagome, with a small smile even though sadness was reflected in her eyes.

"So…what's going to happen now?" asked Sango still surprised.

"Nothing is going to happen…because if you still look at it…I am still a teacher…and I am still a Higurashi."

"Nothing! You can't just shrug this away! You should spend more time with him and see how you really feel!" outburst Sango. The students who were walking pass them than looked at them both…and was wondering to what was going on.

"What! Are you people going to start spreading rumors about me and my own best friend now!" yelled Sango angrily.

"Sa-Sango-chan…calm down," laughed Kagome nervously.

"God I hate this immature place," mumbled Sango angrily, as her eyebrow twitched.

"I think you should go home now and lose some tension," said Kagome, while she shook her head sideways. She was relieved to see that the students started walking on again, though some of them were whispering to one another.

"You're not going to be looking after Shippo?" blinked Sango, as she stared at Kagome.

"Mr. Tashio had to bring Shippo somewhere…and he said that I should enjoy the festival tonight…so I'm taking the chance to talk to Mr. Yamasaki this afternoon," said Kagome calmly, as she put both hands behind her back and looked up to the skies.

"Staying for Mr. Yamasaki? What for?" asked a voice. Kagome and Sango both looked to where the opening of the basketball fence was, and saw Sesshoumaru standing there with a basketball with one hand.

"Umm…how long have you been standing there?" laughed Kagome nervously, as she watched him walked to them and stood beside Sango (His facing Kagome).

"I just got here…why are you so twitchy all of a sudden?" eyed Sesshoumaru, as he leaned toward Kagome.

"T-Twitchy? You must be imagining it," mumbled Kagome.

"Okay if you say so…oh hey…what's up Sango?" asked Sesshoumaru, but he was continuing to look at Kagome. She was mumbling something underneath her breath, while looking at something else. He smiled boyishly to himself, when he thought to how she looked so much like the little imp head he knew back there.

"Nothing…but hey are you going to the Sakura festival tonight?" asked Sango with a smile.

"Not sure yet…not really interested in it," he said with a shrug.

"Oh come on now! You're the team captain! Show a good example for your players…and beside aren't you going as well Kagome?" asked Sango with an evil smile, as she looked at Kagome.

"G-Going! I-I'm not sure yet. I have too many paper works to do and I don't even think I have a kimono ready," lied Kagome, with a blush.

"Your such a whiner imp head…why can't you just say "I don't want to go" instead of making up stupid reasons," he said, as he gave her a stupid glare.

"I'm not whining you idiot," she muttered, her eyebrow twitching. Sango watched the two argue it out, was very speechless, that she didn't know if she really with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome just called Sesshoumaru an idiot…and he let her call him that! It was not only that…**SESSHOUMARU TAISHO WAS ACTUALLY LOOSENING UP!**

**"**You take it as you want it (turning her head to Sango) well I need to meet up with Mr. Yamasaki in the auditorium…I'll see you around," she smiled. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, before heading back toward the entrance. Sango who was still bewildered, watched as Sesshoumaru followed Kagome while teasing her. Before she knew it…Sango was smiling to herself softly.

_Sesshoumaru might look as if he has changed around you Kagome…and I truly wish that he has…but when you find out the truth about his past of the girl that affected his present life…will you be strong enough to handle the truth? I want to tell you to who he really is Kagome because I don't want to see you hurt anymore…and if I did I might be destroying the only thing that seems to be slowly changing him. It might be slow…but…you bring happiness and hope for the future for him…so…when the time comes…don't take back the smiles and laughter that has been slowly healing him inside…that is why…I want you to spend your time with him. _Sango watched as Sesshoumaru laugh beside Kagome as they walked together, and it when tears slowly appeared in her eyes. _I still can't believe that you still don't see to why he has bullied you all those years…to why he has followed you around… _Sango giggled even through the tears that were now falling down her cheeks, as she watch Kagome and Sesshoumaru now both laughing.

_Actually you two make a very complicated and yet cute couple…it seemed as if you two were destined to see each other again. Now I'm just wondering to how long it will take for you the two of you to see…that your in love…maybe in due time…oh Kagome…how will you handle everything? _Sango wiped her tears away, and smiled through her negative foreshadowing. _You'll be fine though…especially if your both together…_

**(Auditorium)**

**"**What was that all about?" asked Miroku, as he walked beside his friend.

"Stop annoying me about that…I told you I was just surprised that she smiled at me…especially with you taking that stupid picture," snapped Inuyasha, as he stared out the hallway window as he tucked both hands inside his pockets. Miroku just found it amusing to keep on taunting his friend about his feelings, especially when there is something there.

"Just spit it out…and stop going around and around man! I know you like her…she's practically in everyone guys -**to do it with-** list. There is nothing to be ashamed of… who cares if she is a student teacher; she's still a chick if you think about it," grinned Miroku, than laughing stupidly.

"You don't get it…you know how it was when we were all still young…she is still the girl I used to make fun of along side my brother," muttered Inuyasha, his eyes changing into a deep thought look.

"So…you do like her?" blinked Miroku, sounding surprised.

"I-I don't know…I don't even think I do…it's probably the rumors that's going around between her and my brother…maybe it just got to me," shrugged Inuyasha, his eyes now showing annoyance.

"What's that got to do with you and Kagome?" eyed Miroku.

"Ah just shut up…whatever happens she still that little snotty brat…so just drop it," muttered Inuyasha, as he opened the auditorium door. They were both surprised when they saw how many students who actually stayed for Mr. Yamasaki drama class.

"Whoa…is it me or Mr. Yamasaki's play seemed to getting popular very quickly," laughed Miroku, while scratching his side cheek.

"No it's just not you…what are Sesshoumaru's goons doing here? (Talking about the basketball team)" wondered Inuyasha, as his eyebrow twitched. They were talking to one another, while the others were goofing around. It was no surprise that the basketball team had their section of the room, while the other students were piled in the other side of the room. The basketball team…they were looked upon like lords and his brother…like a God.

"The basketball team? What are they doing here?" blinked Miroku.

"The better question you need to be asking is…what are they doing here without my brother," snickered Inuyasha, as he started walking toward them.

"Basketball and drama class…they don't really mix well do they?" laughed Miroku. When they got to them, Naraku was talking to a new face.

"Hey…what's up Inuyasha-Miroku?" asked one of the boys.

"Same shit," yawned Inuyasha rudely.

"What are you guys doing here? I mean seriously…unless there some hot chick in here," grinned Miroku.

"We're waiting for Sesshoumaru…he accompanied Ms. Higurashi to meet Mr. Yamasaki," said Naraku coolly.

"Oh I see…oh yeah by the way…have you guys seen Ryouki lately? I haven't seen that fool for a while now," asked Miroku, as he looked around the place.

"He stayed for Ms. Mizuki class…something about needing help for his speech," shrugged another boy who was making the ball spin on his finger.

"How long had they been gone?" asked Inuyasha seriously, taking the subject away.

"Been a while now…I won't be-"

"Inuyasha Tashio? So your Sesshoumaru's younger brother," said the new face, as he turned around and faced Inuyasha. Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at the new comer and wondered to who the hell he was.

"Ah yes…meet the new member of the basketball team…Kouga Machiba…he just transferred here," said Naraku, who was looking at Inuyasha.

"Heh…did you already run the test on him? It looks like you guys didn't even make a scratch on him," snickered Inuyasha, as he stared at Kouga from head to foot.

"Are you in the basketball team as well? No offense but you should do something about your temper…not good to ruin your reputation if you even care at all," said Kouga, who was giving Inuyasha stupid looks.

"You might new here punk but you don't know what your getting yourself into…so learn quickly where you stand because you don't want to get fucked up badly on your first day…not like I can save you from that," glared Inuyasha, as a warning.

"Naraku has already told me **_WHO_** your brother is in this school…but it doesn't mean that I'm scared of you mutt face," snapped Kouga. Naraku hid his evil smile, when he saw the tension that was slowly building up between the two. All of the basketball team all stood up quickly when they saw Sesshoumaru heading their way, and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Good luck punk," whispered Inuyasha, as he started to walk away. Miroku just shook his head sideways, and decided not to follow Inuyasha…he knew that Inuyasha needed to look for Kikyo anyway. Sesshoumaru continued to walk toward his basketball team, with Kagome beside him.

"Is that Sesshoumaru?" asked Kouga seriously.

"The one and only…don't make his calm look right now fool you…his not the team captain for nothing," said Miroku seriously, as he gave a glance to Sesshoumaru. Kouga's eyes lingered over to the smiling Kagome though, and he gave a grin. When they both got them, no one spoke for a while that Kagome had nothing to say as well except look back and forth from Sesshoumaru's friends to him. _Why does it feel like I'm not supposed to be here?_

"What are you fools doing here?" asked Sesshoumaru calmly, but his face expression never broke into a friendly way.

"We have a new comer," explained Naraku. Kagome started to wonder to why everyone looks serious, but was kind of happy when someone finally sounded friendlier.

"Well it's nice to see you again Ms. Higurashi," smiled Kouga, as he looked at her. Kagome didn't really know who he was, but than gasped when she finally remembered his face.

"Ah! You're the boy who I bumped into…Kouga wasn't it! I am terribly sorry again!" blushed Kagome, sounding very embarrassed as she bowed down her head.

"No actually…I think it was perfect that you bumped into me at least we got introduced right?" grinned Kouga. Kagome just gave him a smile, even though her face was still flushed from blushing. Naraku who saw the seriousness in Sesshoumaru's face, just smiled evilly once more. _Everything seems to be going more perfectly than I anticipated…_

"Miroku…aren't you going home already? Why won't you walk Kagome while you're at it" said Sesshoumaru, what sounded more like a command than a favor.

"Sure…come Ms. Higurashi…I wanted to talk with you anyway," laughed Miroku.

"Um…sure…well it was nice seeing you again Kouga and you all…well I'll be going now," she smiled with a bow. Kagome wondered to what that was all about, but than decided to shrug it off.

"Really sorry about the picture again," laughed Miroku nervously.

"It's okay…still can't believe you handed it over to Sesshoumaru that quickly," said Kagome, as she looked at him.

"Well I can't really just say no to him…after all his Sesshoumaru…the most powerful young man in our school," said Miroku seriously, but than broke into stupid laughter.

"Most powerful man in school? Why does it sound as if your making him sound like a gang leader?" mumbled Kagome, as she glared at him. Miroku just laughed nervously, and tried to change the subject.

When Miroku and Kagome were gone out of sight, the seriousness around Sesshoumaru came back again. He had both hands inside his pockets, and he than lifted his eyes toward Kouga.

"Kouga Machiba…is it not?" asked Sesshoumaru, his eyes looking at him like a hulk. Kouga could feel the chills that run down his spine, and before he knew it…he feared him. There was something about the man that stood in front of him…why with one glance…it was as if he could kill a man…

SwtKaguya: Wow that was one long chapter…but anyway I was going continue it all the way to the sakura festival but than I thought…why not just do it on the next chapter? Now more questions begins to grow …just who is Sesshoumaru? While he was Kagome…was that the real Sesshoumaru or was he hiding his true self? Kagome will soon start wondering to why the other students seem to be afraid of him…and what this got to do with Naraku's secret hatred for Sesshoumaru. Hints will start flying across Kagome face with the next update…and she finally finds out who that girl on the picture was. Kagome reveals her family past and omg…It's the SAKURA FESTIVALS! à When the fireworks explodes…the one that you be holding hands with will be the one that you will love forever…but what happens if Kagome ends up holding hands with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha accidentally holds her hand as well? WHAT DOES THIS FORTOLDS! I mistakenly said that Kagome was gone for three years, it's suppose to be 5 years so I apologies about that one. I tried changing it but I still had trouble with something so yeah…

**- I DON"T THINK YOU WOULD WANT TO MISS THE NEXT UPDATE…SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED AND HEARTS WILL START TO QUESTION THE TRUTH! **


	11. REVEALIZATION PT 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I am a big fan of Ramiko's work.**

**SwtKaguya: At last people I have updated and I have some things that I need to be pointing out. Work is a killer… I don't it's a good idea for me to continue writing this story…but I can't help it…I must type more! (God…I sound like an idiot ") Okay that's all I needed to say about the updating thingy… about the couples. With my last update someone pointed out that if I didn't know who the couple should be that…I should just make a two story endings…one for Kagome/Sesshoumaru and one for Kagome/Inuyasha. I think that's good idea…something that I didn't really think about…I'm such a dumb dumb. Anyway there will be three endings…one for Kagome/Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru/Kagome…and my original version which is the real one. And now here is the next chapter…but the thing that Kagome reveals to Sango might be confusing to some of you or might build up more questions (something that is good for my point of view…at least more suspense). Either way there is a kiss scene between Sesshoumaru and Kagome in this chapter, but it is not the kiss scene with the tongue and all…I'm saving it for a better judgment. (STILL NOT SURE IF IT WILL BE ON MY NEXT UPDATE) …more suspense! I'm so evil… " **

**Chapter 11**

**Sakuras & Pains p.1**

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this," sighed Kagome, as she stood next to her friend. Sango wore a light green kimono with golden showers on them and white flowers. It has been a while, but Kagome was happy to see that she decided to leave her hair down and placed a sakura flower at the side.

"Ah come on Kagome! You might be a student teacher but your still 17 years old! You need to enjoy life!" laughed Sango happily. Kagome wore a light pink kimono with sakura flowers on them, her hair half down with a big pink bow on top. Looking forward to the passing people, she needed to admit to herself that the sight was easiness to her heart. Families, friends, and couples were everywhere…is was a calming sight indeed. Most of them she recognized as students and staff from the school. As you would pass down in the middle at each side stood wooden stands where sellers had their own materials. There were candlelights hanged on the sakura trees, to help the walkers through the dark night.

"Not everything is all about fun you know," sighed Kagome, as she looked around the place.

"Ah there is your mom and Souta! Come we must go to them!" laughed Sango, as she started yanking Kagome with her. Kagome didn't look too happy about that decision to be precise…but she didn't want to show it. Her mother just revealed something to her over the pass days, and yet it still lingered in her thoughts. It was a very hard thing to be just forgotten right away…especially when it concerned about Souta's real identity. She was hurt finding out about the truth, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently to Sango, but than noticed that Kagome has actually come. In truth deep down she felt that she wouldn't…because of the conversation they both had before. She sadly looked away, feeling that Kagome must bare some anger toward her for hiding the truth.

"Hey Sis! You actually came!" laughed Souta, running up to her. Kagome just giggled as she patted Souta's head, and than poked his cheek.

"You hungry or did mom already fed you?" she asked, with a gentle voice.

"Actually I hadn't…" said Mrs. Higurashi calmly.

"Uh mom…you know what happens when you don't feed him!" laughed Kagome nervously. Souta stepped on her foot, making Kagome to yelp.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" eyed Souta.

"Ouch that hurt you little twerp! It's true anyway! You start begging me instead!" glared Kagome, as she teasingly scolded him on the head. Mrs. Higurashi and Sango just started laughing, making the two to join in. You would almost wonder to how Kagome covered the real feeling she had deep inside…to how much she tried to not hurt anyone.

"Well I guess might as well feed you than," sighed Kagome, taking Souta's hand.

"You guys go ahead…I'll just wait here with Mrs. Higurashi," smiled Sango, as she walked over to Kagome's mother.

"Okay…be right back mom," laughed Souta, as he started to drag his older sister. Sango just giggled as she watched Kagome arguing with Souta, but than looked over to Mrs. Higurashi. Her smiles has disappeared, and now looked sad about something.

"Something the matter Mrs. Higurashi?" she asked calmly.

"Nothing really…I'm just happy that she gave her self time to enjoy once in a while," she said with a small smile. Sango could almost say that Mrs. Higurashi was like Kagome…it was obvious when they were both hiding something or not. Her eyes looked so tired…even the way she smiled looked so down.

"I'm sure that she'll be okay…how about you? How has life been treating you…with Mr. Higurashi gone…must be really hard for you," whispered Sango sadly, as she looked over to Mrs. Higurashi.

"At some time past memories still hurts when you think about it…but I believe god had his own purpose for taking away my Kenji," she whispered calmly, as she looked around the place.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know he has passed away," gasped Sango, as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry my dear…my husband passed away a long time ago…when I was still pregnant with Kagome…hasn't Kagome already told you anything about her father?" blinked Mrs. Higurashi, looking at Sango.

"Um…oh yeah she did! I just forgot!" laughed Sango nervously, but lied to hide the truth. _This isn't what Kagome told me…when she left… she told me that her mother was going to have a divorce because her father was going to be with someone else. What exactly is going on? Did Kagome lie to me…but why would she?_

"So how are you doing with school?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, holding both hands in front of her.

"I think I'm doing okay…and beside if my parents ever found out that it's lower then a B…they would take away my allowance," sighed Sango deeply.

"You're a smart girl Sango I'm sure you'll be able to do what your parents expects from you. Anyway talking about allowances you reminded me of something…do you know which clothing store Kagome works in?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Clothing store? She doesn't work in a clothing store…she's baby sitting," said Sango, looking confused.

"Baby sitting? I already told her not to take a job like that…" sighed Mrs. Higurashi in disbelief. Their conversation was cut short when they saw Kagome and Souta, walking toward them. He was happily biting into a stick of meatball on one hand, and with the other was cotton candy. It seemed like Kagome was telling him slow down before he chokes on it.

"Why…that was very fast," laughed Mrs. Higurashi, as she motioned Souta toward her.

"Well that's because big mouth over there right away found what he wanted," said Kagome, as she eyed Souta.

"Hey mom didn't you know Kagome has a lot of money?" mumbled Souta, as he stuffed some cotton candy in his mouth. Kagome was glaring at him, but than started laughing nervously when she caught her mother's disappointed look. Kagome had the feeling that Sango accidentally told her mother about the job, and didn't feel like talking about it. She quickly took out ¾ of the money, and stuffed it on her mother's hands.

"Happy birthday mom! And don't worry about the baby-sitting thing… I could handle it!" she said quickly, as she yanked Sango's wrist. Mrs. Higurashi never got to call after her, for both of them quickly disappeared into the crowd. Looking down at the money…her eye grew wide when she realized it was too much.

"Souta…do you know who your sister works for?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Not really…but I think the kid's name is Shippo," he mumbled. Mrs. Higurashi put the money away, and looked over to where Kagome disappeared.

_Kenji…I hope your proud of her. If only you were able to get to know her…you'll be as proud as I am. I know she bares some anger toward me and I know it is her right…but I wish that she would let it out. She's almost like you…she would rather keep the pain to herself than to hurt others…oh Kenji…_

**(By the Pond)**

Sesshoumaru stood quietly against the sakura tree, as he closed his eyes in peace. The surrounding was calming and it was where he would rather be…somewhere he could be alone. He couldn't stop but think about Kagome and how her smiles had affected him in so many ways. He cared about her deeply, but didn't know if she returned that feeling as well. Was it a simple fact that she only sympathized him, because of the loneliness that seems to surround him? He chuckled to himself when he realized that she driving him into madness and making him grow soft. He has never met a female that his body ached for so much…and his heart has longed for. His eyes slowly opened when he heard two people talking their way toward the pond. At first he meant to leave, but than realized who it were not even needing to look. He decided to learn more about Kagome, as he closed his eyes again.

There was a huge clearing past the trees, which separated it from the festival. The grasses were left to grow taller, as the wind made sway at some point. There was no lamp near the place, but the moonlight was still bright enough to let you see things. As you walked lower, the grasses shortened, and the hill slowly flattened itself to match the pond. (About 25 ft away) To the right side to where Kagome and Sango stood, was where the huge sakura tree that hid Sesshoumaru behind. Deciding that it was the best place to talk, both of them sat down on the grassy ground.

"Why did you tell your mom that you worked in a clothing store?" asked Sango, as she toyed with the grass.

"Because I know how much she didn't want me to baby sit…she thinks I won't be able to handle it especially that I'm still a student teacher," shrugged Kagome, while looking up the skies.

"Oh I see…but you know she'll be asking questions like 'who are you working for' or 'why didn't you tell me this.' From the way mothers are this days, I'm sure she'll be all over that fact," mumbled Sango, finally plucking one of the grasses.

"That's another reason to why I didn't tell her that I was baby-sitting Shippo…especially the fact that his Mr. Tashio's son," sighed Kagome.

"Why is that? Your mom doesn't like the Tashio or something?" blinked Sango, as she looked at her friend.

"No…it's just that since Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha used to bother me…she always told me to stay away from them. That's the reason I can't tell her who I'm working for…she might think that I'm looking for trouble…even if I tell her that I could handle it…she still treats me like her little girl," whispered Kagome, with a weak smile.

"But umm…doesn't she know that you guys practically live in the same apartment but just in different levels?" laughed Sango stupidly. Kagome scratched her cheek, and then turned her head to her friend.

"Actually she doesn't…she thought they've moved out a long time ago. She doesn't know though that the sons are living in the same place and that Mr. Tashio sometime visit. So if they see each other by accident I don't think they'll remember," shrugged Kagome, almost sounding relieve by it. She back looked back up to the skies, but Sango remained looking at her in secret. She didn't know whether to asker her or not…but the curiosity was killing her. Looking at her friend though, she soon noticed that she seemed to be thinking about something. Her eyes showed a bleak of sadness and discomfort about something. _There is no reason for her to lie to me about her family's situation…I've known her most of her life. Why would she hide something from me…unless it's something she can't bare talking about. _Not being to hold her tongue anymore, Sango sighed deeply and let it out.

"Kagome I know this is very sudden…but…when you left that day you told me the reason. You said it was because your parents were getting a divorce…but how was that possible when your father died a long time ago?" asked Sango reluctantly. She regretted asking the question afterwards, when she saw Kagome tensed up.

Sango bit her lower lip, and angry with herself she looked away. It was quiet between them, which build up more in Sango's guilt. _Great you've done it this time you idiot. Why can't you stay in your own business? _

"There was never been a divorce…" whispered Kagome slowly, which took Sango by surprise.

"Never been a divorce?" blinked Sango, sounding very much confused. Sesshoumaru folded his arms across his chest, getting more interested in where the conversation was heading at.

"I was so young…I didn't know what was truly going on. At first when my mother told me her past life with father I…I hated her for hiding it from Souta and me. After a while when I had time to think about it…my hatred turned in compassion for my mother. If I was in her situation or if anyone was in her situation they might have done the same thing," whispered Kagome, pausing for a bit.

"Kagome…you don't have to tell me anything. I'm truly sorry to have brought up the subject," whispered Sango sadly, feeling the guilt run up to her throat. There was yet another pause between the two, but Kagome eyes showed that she needed to let go out. It pained her to keep it inside, but it pained her more if she wasn't able to talk about it. Maybe through revealing things to someone she trusted, some of the weight would be lifted off her chest.

"My mother was right…my real father did die a long time ago. His name was Kenji Higurashi…who died in a tragic accident that left my mom's soul lost in her own grief that she was never again the same. The man that I've been calling father back when I was still young…he was merely a close friend of my parents…only his name do I remember him by…Shin…that was what my mother called him. Thinking that Shin was my real father, I bore hatred for him…thinking that he cheated on my mother. Now that I understood things clearer, I realized I had no right to have anger toward him…because he wasn't my real father. I remember Shin having the most beautiful eyes, and a caring father-like smile towards me. Sometimes I wished that I never found out the truth…and maybe it's my own fault for looking for the answers," whispered Kagome helplessly, as she hugged her knees toward her. Sango sadly watched in despair, as Kagome placed her forehead on her arms, and hid her face. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it, but feel pity for the girl as well. Maybe if he was able to understand her past more, maybe just than will he find a way make her smile from the bottom of her heart. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on her…but she was _his_ imp head…someone that he slowly cared more day after day. If he wasn't able to save his own forsaken life…than maybe he could at least lend his to hers. Sango didn't have the courage to look up to Kagome, when she slowly stood up. She just watched in silent as she slowly walked toward the waters, and gazed down at it. Sango quietly stood up as well, but decided that she's better off not bothering her friend for a while.

"I'm sorry," Those were the only words she intended to say…even if it meant holding back the other question that just popped up into her mind. _If Kagome was the only child that Mrs. Higurashi conceived from her husband…than is Souta…was he adopted only? _

"Hey…do you mind if I can have some time alone?" asked Kagome, still not turning around to Sango.

"Sure…I just want you to know that I envy your strength Kagome…never lose that," whispered Sango, as she walked off. Sesshoumaru watched as Sango disappeared behind the trees, before pushing himself off the tree. He looked over to Kagome, only to see that he wasn't able to see her face. She was quietly looking up to the dark skies; her eyes not showing for a shadow covered it. He knew that she was fighting through her tears, and that she didn't want her friend to see it. He wasn't surprise to finally see her teardrops fall down her cheeks…his heart sank for the girl. Kagome remained where she was, staring up to the full moon.

_Strength…what strength do I have to be envied for? When papa died I only brought more grief to my mother…I was his painful remembrance that he left for mama. I even gave more trouble for her…always crying home when the Tashio brothers finished humiliating me. I could almost say that I was a mistake that mom regretted given birth to. Just what is a life…when you even know what your own purpose is?_

"Why do punish yourself for the mistake of others…quit thinking that everything is your fault imp head. Do you actually believe that if you remain pretending to be happy…that everything will change?" Kagome quickly familiarized the voice, as quickly as she wiped the tears away. _Sesshoumaru? Did he actually come for the festivals? _She looked around the place, and was confused when she didn't see anyone. It was when he stepped out of the tree, that she finally saw him. When he started walking toward her, his appearance underneath the moonlight was clearer…he wasn't wearing a kimono. He wore a very baggy black pants, that matched his black uptowns. His top was one of those black long sleeve formal clothes, with a collar around the neck. He didn't close the buttons in front though, and left it open for you to be able to see that he wore a plain white T-Shirt underneath. He didn't bother tucking it inside his pants, and let it lose outside like his formal top. Though he looked very arrogant the way he walked toward her, Kagome couldn't help it but admit that he was in fact attractive in it.

"Wow you actually came…even though you didn't wear anything to celebrate the festival…you look nice anyway. I'm glad that you decided to change your mind…oh by the way when did you get here," smiled Kagome, with a bow. He silently stood in front of her now, but he remained not saying anything. He stared down at her smile, but still was able to see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question imp head," he said calmly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"You asked me a question? Wow I didn't even hear you ask me anything! Ohhh stupid sleepiness…got my eyes hurting!" laughed Kagome nervously, as she rubbed her eyes. Sesshoumaru already knew that it was her way of trying not to make him noticed that she had cried, and it bothered him…a lot. _She's doing it again…why does she always hide her pain through jokes and laughers? She's not good at keeping promises as well…maybe she never intended to open up to me. Heh…should have known that from the beginning…but still I can't stand seeing her like this…_

"I know you heard my question imp head and I don't really like repeating myself. So might as well answer it," he said, as he took a step toward her. He was now only at least 2 or 3 ft away from her…something that she didn't really noticed. Kagome continued to scratch her cheek, trying to actually remember what he said before. _Did he really ask me a question? Thinking right now…but I was kind of lost in my own thoughts I don't recall him asking anything…only hearing his voice…_

" I heard everything that you revealed to Sango…everything," he said seriously. Kagome calm face drained away, and was replaced by annoyance. It was like a cord has been pulled through her brains…it was a sharp anger that also replaced the annoyance.

"You eavesdropped on our conversation!" she snapped, not realizing that she was yelling.

"Quiet down imp head…can you really blame me? You're the one who decided to talk about it in open space. If it was someone else…I think they would have the same thing," he whispered, his face claming down. Something about her angry expression soften his heart…

Kagome was taken back from his words, knowing that he made sense. She was the stupid one…why didn't she thought about that before?

"Still…you could have at least have the decency to walk away," she muttered angrily. She turned around to leave, when he caught her wrist.

"We're not done talking yet brat," he said seriously. They both stood there with Kagome's back facing him, but he never let go of her. Her hold on her was gentle, but not lose enough to give her chance to yank it away.

"What is it you anyway? You don't know anything about me… my life doesn't concern you at all. You're no one in my life but someone who tortured me all those years and now I'm just baby-sitting your younger brother…so don't ask me anything that isn't any of your business," she spat out, but not turning around. In truth she never meant any of those words…it was just driven out by anger. Kagome tried grabbing her hand back, but he only ended up tightening his hold on her wrist…making her squint in pain. Turning around to yell at him to let go, but she never got to when she saw the rejection and hurt in his eyes.

"I don't like it when someone brakes their promises…so I intend to make you keep yours. I don't care if I don't mean anything to you…but you promised me that you'll always let me be there for you…so I'm sticking to your promise…just as I'm sticking to mine. And your brat ness is getting into my nerves! If you don't intend to tell me anything than we'll both stand here until we both die!" Kagome was speechless to how much he seemed to care about her…that she just stared at him. He still looked hurt to what she said, but his eyes told her that he was actually not bluffing. She bit her lower lip from screaming, and just wanted to go home.

"Well I'm tired of your arrogance as well! We'll both stand here than! I don't care!" she barked. Sesshoumaru was really getting tired of this cat and dog argument that he pulled her close to him. So she wouldn't struggle free he wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other hand…he gently nudged her head up to him with his thumb underneath her chin.

"God woman! Why are you so stubborn!" he snapped. His was pulled back guilt…when he saw that she started to cry. Her lips quivered in emotions that he didn't know…was she finally letting her sadness out or…the fear? She had her eyes close, so she didn't have to look into his own. Tears rolled down her cheeks…and he stood there looking down at her with guilt on his face.

"Kagome…I'm sorry," he whispered softly, as he hugged her tightly. He now had both hands around her waist, making her to rest her head underneath his chin. He felt the softness of her cheeks, as she placed it against his chest. Sesshoumaru had chosen to close his eyes as well, while he gritted his teeth in anger. He was disgusted with himself, and couldn't understand to why he risen his voice on her before. He was the one who was supposed to comfort her and yet he brought more pain to her. He was able to feel her heartbeat, and he knew she was frightened to what happened. He remained to hold her gently, and he slowly felt her heart slow down.

"I…I didn't mean to say those words," she whispered slowly, slowly opening her eyes.

"Kagome…you don't have to feel sorry for anything. You needed to say what was on your mind," he whispered softly, as he felt her place both hands on his chest as well.

"Well not all of them were true…because you are my friend…you said that to me also. And I'm sorry if I snapped…I didn't mean to," she sobbed, not being able to help it. He kissed her forehead, and rested his chin on top of her head. He let her cry for a while, before asking her what was on his mind.

"Don't you think Souta would like to know the truth as well? It is his right to know that he isn't your brother," he said. Kagome gently pushed herself off him, and wiped the tears away.

"My mother hid this secret for a long time now, not wanting to hurt anyone. Even though he isn't my real brother in blood…he will always be _my _Souta…the little brother that I always looked after," smiled Kagome sadly.

"And the father?"

"My mom…she was…raped," she whispered in a stutter. Sesshoumaru watched she walked toward the waters, and looked down at the moon's reflection.

"And where is he now?" he asked, anger in his eyes.

"No one knows…it was like he just vanished. My mom…she tried telling the cops everything that helped them…but nothing was found about the person. To tell you the truth…I don't even think that they would believe a penny less woman like my mom," she muttered in disgust. Sesshoumaru kneeled down on the ground, and picked up some flat rocks. Swinging his arms, he watched as it skipped through the waters.

"Do you know what I think?" he asked, with a calm expression.

"What?"

"I think your mother is trying to forget about the past…only facing the happiness that you both give to her. It must hurt her greatly even though she didn't want it…no one deserved this…but somehow it always happens to someone…but now you know how much she loves both of you. She hid the pain to herself…and we both know why. So give her chance to know that she's not alone through it…because she will always remain your mother and Souta's," he whispered with a gentle smile. Kagome wiped the last teardrop, with a soft smile on her lips. Before she knew it, she walked over to him…and tip toed. Placing her hands on his shoulder, she placed a kiss of gratitude on his cheek.

"Thanks for being there for me," she whispered softly. He was silent as she took his hand, and enter wined it with hers.

"We should get going before we miss anything else," she said blushingly.

**(Across to the other side)**

Naraku who has been watching it the whole scene behind the shadows of the trees, continued to watch the two walks off. He watched as Sesshoumaru walked calmly beside her, with a soft smile on his face. _You're a fool Sesshoumaru…do you still honestly think that you don't have any weaknesses? (Looking at Kagome) It's so obvious now whom you seem to hold dear in your life…your arrogance will be my tool for ruining your life…just as you ruined mine. I will take everything from you…I will make you suffer as I did…to make you feel everything that I felt when you took the only person that I cared for the most. For now though…I must make everything go according to plan…so enjoy it while it lasts. _Naraku smiled evilly, before he walked away. Kagome who thought heard something looked back to where Naraku was.

"Something wrong imp head?" asked Sesshoumaru, stopping next to her.

"Nothing I though I heard something. By the way I wanted to ask you something," she said, looking up to him. Sesshoumaru, who was still holding her hand, wondered in curiosity.

"Sure what is it?"

"Why did you bully me all those years…I mean…you were okay with me but than when you started hanging around with Inuyasha…you started to be like him," she asked, finding relief that she was finally found the courage to ask it. _There I've asked him! Finally it's off my chest…whatever his replay is…it's much better than forever cowering in curiosity. _

"You still haven't figured out to what the obvious reason was? I though you were smart," he grinned boyishly. Kagome just looked heavenward, and decided to just drop it. It was when he tugged her closer to him, than she gasped. He placed both hands beside her cheeks, and tiled it closer to his lips. Her eyes grew wide, when she felt his smooth lips descend upon hers. Her knees seemed to have melted, as she felt the warmth of his lips. It was a sweet and gentle gesture that left him wanting for more. He opened his mouth to and let his tongue touch her virgin lips, but quickly withdrew back when he realized that she seemed to have been frozen. Backing up he chuckled when she was blushing furiously, and was covering her mouth with both hands. _Oh my god that was my first kiss! And it was from no other than Sesshoumaru!_

"Does that answer your question imp head?" he grinned, licking his lips.

"Wh-Why did you kiss me!" she blurted out, her heart raising.

"Because you were so tempting…and it was the perfect way to answer you question," he winked, with a chuckle.

"You idiot! What happened if someone saw us?" she panicked, her face flush from embarrassment. He raised his an eyebrow, and leaned forward so that it was merely 2 or 3 inches away from her face.

"Was that your first kiss?" he teased, as he gave her an evil grin.

"Of co-course not! I have you know that I had been kiss before!" she lied. He didn't seemed to have liked that, as he towered above her.

"Than you won't mind showing me how a real kiss is…do you?" he chuckled, as he took her into his arms. Kagome panicked more, and bit him on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru gave a yelp, and immediately started rubbing his shoulder.

"You jerk! Lay one more hand on me and I will kill you!" she yelled, stomping her way out. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it, but watch her walk away. He was happy to know that she was back again to normal…being no one else but a scrawny brat. Giving his lips another lick, and couldn't stop but think about the softness of her lips. He felt himself hardened, and realized that a space between them was a good decision…for god knows he might have taken her on the grass not caring if someone saw. In truth he wanted her badly…but he won't let that get in the way…he respected her and cared for her. He would wait until she gave herself willingly to him…and the promise of marriage will finally be fulfilled. Kagome still had one hand against her lips, and was still blushing…by why did she actually felt happy all of a sudden? The feel of his lips against her…she actually didn't want him to stop… Through remembering the question she asked him and the answer she got…she felt her heart skip. Was that the real answer that she's been looking for? Did…Did he actually had feelings for me back than? Before she knew it…there was a soft smile across her lips. He had helped her forget about her painful problems again, and had actually replaced it with a smile. No matter how much she though about it…

Oh god…I don't only have feelings for him…I actually…care about him now… 

**SwtKaguya: Please don't hate me for stopping it here…but I needed to make another part 2 here. It was getting to long and I have work again tomorrow but I promise that I will update as soon as I can! I'm sorry to make the Inuyasha fan think that there will be some Inu/Kag here but sadly that would be in the next update. Kagome will be singing a song in the next update, and it touch many…especially Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. When she holds both of their hands…will it spark the flaming love triangle finally? We finally find out the other life that Sesshoumaru hides from Kagome, and who Natsuki** **is and why she affected the present life of Sesshoumaru. Who were Natsuki, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru back there…and what caused their friendship to crumble into nothing else be a thirst for revenge. And I hope you guys weren't too confused to what Kagome revealed to Sango and Sesshomaru…if you are email me and I will gladly explain… I'm such a good person! ." Forget it…I just like having the feeling that I actually make sense…I hope….( sigh) forget it…I blubber too much **


	12. Revealization P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the song lyrics that are in my stories! **

**SwtKaguya: Ah! Thank you guys for the reviews…I'm very happy and REALLY appreciate it! I also want to thank you people for offering to check on my grammars or something like that, but I prefer it if I do have some errors on my sentences. Don't ask me why… just think of it as an author who isn't a perfect one. Sometimes I would try to go back and check on it, but I type stuff in a hurry that I don't really mind. I mean you guys can understand what I'm saying even though with mistakes…right? (Sigh) Fine I shall try to be more careful…starting with this chapter. If you guys see any grammar mistakes…you have all the right to flame me…but I am just one of those fanatic people who just likes to express their thoughts. As an author I am sorry for the inconvenience…but I still hope that you'll like this chapter. We are finally in the chapter where a little of Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Natsuki's past history are revealed. And what question is raised in Sango's thoughts, as she sees Kagome holding hands with the two brothers…what does it foretold? Is Ryouki having a secret affair with Ms. Mizuki? What is going on with Kouga and Ayame? And will Miroku get enough slaps for annoying Sango? When Kagome sings a love song…who is she singing it to as she looks over the crowd? Will I ever stop making grammar mistakes? Guess we will never know until we see it for ourselves. I sometimes wonder if I fell on my head or something…always going over what I needed to say than jumping to some other stupid stuff…sigh…I better stop now before I start talking again. **

**Chapter 12 **

**Sakuras & Pain P. 2**

"Come on Inuyasha! You got to come over my house after this," whined Kikyo, as she wrapped her arms around one of his. They both walked through the passersby, and at some point they would look down at what the merchants were selling.

"I told you I can't…the other guys are going somewhere and I can't just stay here while they have all of the fun. Why not ask your other friends," he asked blankly. His eyes wondered off to the hill, where it was empty and looked more relaxing to where he was right now. He didn't know the reason to why he felt kind of bored… and it was weird to admit that for he was with Kikyo. If someone wanted to have fun like crazy…it would be her. The more he stared to the distant, the more he wanted to leave the place.

"But I want you to come!" she purred with lust, while rubbing her chest against his arm.

He knew what she wanted…and yet he was never into doing it with her. All those times spending with her…all those time he made her moan…and yet he has never got in his mind to actually take her fully. What was pulling him back? Some of the guys even wondered what was wrong with him…especially to how different he was now acting around her. Kikyo was already named the most popular girl in school, and the most lusted after. The more he searched for the right explanation…the smile that Kagome gave him kept on popping in his mind. He shifted his eyes, and stared up to the starry night. _Compared to Kikyo…Kagome wasn't rich, she wasn't named the most popular…she was known to be a bookworm…and yet…all I could think of now is her. Since the day she came back, nothing was the same anymore. The person that really changed in the outside was…Sesshoumaru himself. People all around are saying that Sesshoumaru was slowly softening up…and yes even I thought this too. I have never seen my brother smile…maybe just once when he was talking to little Shippo…but when he was with Kagome, he always smiles toward her…even shed laughers. In the outside people see that she is slowly melting his coldness…and yet can I truly say that he is also changing in the inside as well? What if he only shows Kagome was she wanted to see…what if deep inside his still being tormented by his past? The fact that whenever she's not around he becomes the Sesshoumaru everyone fears…so what exactly is my brother trying to do? _

"Hey! So are you coming over or not!" outburst Kikyo, while gently tugging on his arm. Inuyasha snapped out of it, but didn't bother to look down at her.

"I ain't promising anything…but I'll just check it out later," he sighed.

Kikyo giggled in delight, as she happily walked beside him. Though their relationship wasn't as strong before …they've always found a way to work it out. It was quiet…but Kikyo didn't seem to notice the boredom in Inuyasha's eyes. Sometimes when they were along together, he sometimes becomes like this…even before Kagome returned. Inuyasha put his other free hand inside his pocket, and secretly looked down at Kikyo. She was beautiful no doubt about it…every guy wants to be with her. Every girl wants to be in her shoes…especially she was the head cheerleader. His thought wondered over to Kagome again, and it was a tug of war between his thoughts and what his other feelings were saying. He disappointedly looked away from Kikyo, and stared off to the grassy hills again. Kagome's beauty is far greater than any women…inside and out. Her striking allure glows with every look, her innocence attracts many…and her smile…it can heal someone's lonely heart…even if was just for a while. There are so many things in her that Kikyo lacked…some things that he wished his girlfriend had. Kagome was able to smile through her sadness, and bring fourth happiness to her surroundings.

"By the way you look nice," whispered Kikyo, with a small smile. She was very pleased to see him cloth up, in a very clean-cut image of perfection. He was wearing a black and red jersey, that had the name "Duncan" imprinted on the back. Underneath the jersey he wore a red plain T-shirt, black faded pants, and a red and black uptowns.

"You too…the kimono looks good on you as well," said Inuyasha, as he looked down at her again. She wore a red silk kimono, with momo flowers on them. The most attractive part was the golden bow at the back.

"Thanks…but why aren't you dressed up for the festival?" she asked, with a small pout.

"Sorry…but _we're _heading out later on, there is no point of dressing up fancy and I'm not into bullshits like this. I only came so I could relax, and other reasons that I don't think you'll want to understand. You'll notice later on that all of the basketball team from our school aren't dressed up for this," he explained evenly, as he looked around the place. Kikyo saw that Inuyasha was indeed telling the truth, when she scanned around the place. Some of the boys, who were in the basketball team, were hanging around by one of the trees. Unlike Inuyasha they seemed tensed up, and by the way they were talking…it had to be something serious.

"I can't believe you guys are doing it tonight! Is that where your going! I don't get you males…you'll just end up messing up your clothes," mumbled Kikyo. Inuyasha stopped walking when he saw Kagura walking toward them…someone that he never did like in the beginning. The girl was obviously too full with herself…knowing the fact that her friendship with Kikyo somehow protected her.

"It seems your friend is heading our way…maybe you should go enjoy yourself now. I'll just take some time alone," he said plainly, and waited until she let go of him. Kikyo must have been of the most spoiled girl in school, and hearing him say "time alone"…it angered her somehow. When Kagura got to them, she immediately gave Kikyo a hug.

"You're looking nice as always…having fun?" asked Kagura, as she pulled back. Kagura was wearing a dark blue kimono, with a huge shaku-yaku flower and a white butterfly on it. Inuyasha was silently looking off somewhere, as he waited for them to finish giving each other compliments.

"You could say I'm content with it right now. Where is Naraku…didn't you come together?" asked Kikyo.

"He said to meet him by the stage…what's up Inuyasha…why are you looking somewhere else when your girlfriend is beside you," she asked conceitedly, lifting her eyes up to him. Kikyo annoyingly tugged on his shirt, when he to continued looking somewhere else.

"It's nothing…Kikyo I'll meet you at the same place where Kagura said. I'll see both of you ladies later," he sighed, as he turned around to leave.

"Wait Inuyasha! Who is it this time!" asked Kikyo rudely, as she held on his shirt.

"Kouga Machiba."

**(In the mean time…)**

"For the last time Miroku…I will not go out with you! All you do is flirt with every girl you see. You will never learn or grow up at all," muttered Sango, as she glared down at him. He was on one of his knees, with one red rose on his hand…that he lifted up to her. He looked a bit earnest to what he was asking, but his lecherous smile was giving him away. He cleared his throat, while coolly brushing his hair back.

"Ah but my lovely angel…you are the only one for me. There may be many stars in the sky, but you shine the brightest. So give this fool a chance, to show the truth behind the words that are spoken," he said seriously, as he held both of her hands now. With all the things he was trying to do, he didn't even notice that the rose fell to the ground. Sango wanted to believe him, but everything was ruined with his next statement.

"Please Sango…you must bare my child," he said boldly, as he slowly stood up. Sango' eyebrow was already twitching from disbelief, and was about to give him her piece of mind when…

"Umm…am I interrupting something?" Sango and Miroku looked behind them, to see Kagome smiling.

"Ah you look nice Ms. Higurashi! Anyway I am truly happy that you are here, you'll be my witness the most beautiful commitment in life! Sango will be baring me a healthy son!" he laughed, while putting his arms around her. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when Sango smacked Miroku on the head. A sweat drop appeared beside her head, while she imagined a big lump on his head.

"Oww love! That was the most painful affection you've ever given me!" he laughed stupidly, while he rubbed his head.

"Do you want another one?" she glared, as she held her fist in front of her. Kagome just laughed nervously, as she stood between the two. While pushing Sango back by her shoulders, Miroku was hiding behind Kagome's back.

"You should let her go Ms. Higurashi…that pervert deserves what's coming to him." The three of them blinked, and looked over to see that more company came. Ayame was standing beside Kouga…they both actually look very cute together. Than standing not far from them were Ms. Mizuki and Ryouki…something that made Kagome stare at them more. She tilted her head to the side, wondering to why they were always seem to be together. She blushed when the most odd theory came into her mind. _Is there something going on between the two of them…get a hold of your thoughts! Maybe they just like spending time with each other!_ She dropped her hands down, and shift her body to face them.

"It nice to see all of you here," bowed Ms. Mizuki, with a small smile. Before they could give her the same hospitality, Ayame's happy mood shot up.

"Umm cool! Everyone is practically here!" giggled Ayame, jumping up and down. Kouga had to place an arm around her shoulder, from preventing her to get any more hyper. Kagome just smile from the sweet motion that Kouga showed, and wondered if Ayame finally said anything to him.

"What are you guys doing here? The performance is suppose to be to be over to the other side," said Kouga, his eyes wondering over to Kagome. He wanted to greet her the way he wanted…but knowing that someone protected her…he kept her distance from her. He knew by now since he entered the basketball team…his every action was being watched. He looked around the place, and caught sight of the truth. Just a couple of feet from them, behind the trees…at least two guys were watching them. Of course Miroku and Ryouki were in it as well, for they were in it by Sesshoumaru's command. They were both acting normal though, as if they didn't know. Kouga secretly looked back at Kagome, and wondered if it was not only him that was being watched. He almost chuckled to himself, when he realized to how much the girl must mean to Sesshoumaru. She was lucky to have someone as powerful as Sesshoumaru to look over her. Who else would actually order his own men to protect her?

"It nice to see all of you here," bowed Ms. Mizuki, with a small smile. They just nodded their heads to show their respect, before going back to the subject. It was Sango who was able to say something first, with a content voice.

"You guys are so going to enjoy the performance by Mina…we've been preparing for this day. She's a very good singer…but anyway after the singing there are going to be some games. You guys are so going to have so much fun," she said, while looking at all of them.

"We really appreciate your help Sango," smiled Ms. Mizuki, with both hands in front of her. Ryouki looked down at the young woman beside him, and tightened an arm around her.

"So that's why you were always with Mr. Yamasaki…and here I was getting jealo-" Ryouki closed his mouth right away when he noticed Kagome stared at him, with curiosity in her eyes. He just laughed nervously as he realized that it wasn't only her, but all of them were now staring at his slip of tongue. It was only Ayame who looked lost, as she looked back from the blushing teacher, to the chuckling Ryouki. Ms. Mizuki shyly looked down at the ground, and remained quiet.

"You people make me so confuse…we should going before we miss everything," pouted Ayame, with a childish frown.

"Red-head is right we should going if we want to have a good spot," said Miroku, putting his arm around Sango again. Kagome was surprised this time, when didn't do anything but remained where she was. _Talking about a weird love-and-hate situation…_

"Umm…you guys go ahead…I have to look for mom and Souta," smiled Kagome, and noticed that everyone immediately looked at her. At the same moment Sango and Kouga offered to come with her, which made Kagome to smile even more. Sango knew right after the conversation they both had, Kagome needed a companion…but of course she can't one more open that subject. Kouga in the other hand just wanted to spend time with her, to make sure she'll be okay…but already knew that she didn't need his protection.

"No that's okay…thank you both…but I think it's better off if you all enjoy yourself," said Kagome, as she winked at Ayame and Sango. Ayame gently smiled at her, and held Kouga's hand. He looked down at her, and just returned her smile as well. Sango was left o wonder what that wink was for, as she watched Kagome walk off. _She is so weird…but than again if those things happened to me…I would have reacted the same way. I have envied her for so long now…she doesn't know it…but she makes people look at her not only by her physical beauty…but her inner glow as well. I'm just glad that Sesshoumaru decided to be there for her…I wonder if they will ever admit to each other how they feel… _Sango snapped out it, when Miroku gently squeezed her shoulder. She looked around the place, and noticed that everyone was already heading to where the performance was going to be.

"Don't worry about Ms. Higurashi nothing is going to happen to her. _They're_ watching her," smiled Miroku.

"Miroku…do you honestly think it's alright for Sesshoumaru to hide from Kagome who he is to the school? What happens if she finds out what he does…what happens if she finds about Natsuki?" whispered Sango, with a worried expression.

"Just watching those two…I know they'll be able to work things out. You with all people should realize to how much he cares for her," he gently smiled as he walked beside her.

"Maybe your right…anyway weren't you with Inuyasha?" sighed Sango, while looking up to him.

"He's with Kikyo…and beside I would rather be with you. I was sincere about everything I said before…even if I have to wait forever for you to see this… I will. You probably think that I'm just a pervert who likes bringing up emotional things so you would fall for me…but I know what I want in life. When we're both done with school…I will be my father's successor…and I want you to be there by my side Sango," he said seriously, than smiling down at her. Sango was touched by his words, and leaned her head beside his shoulder. _(Sigh) Maybe his not that bad…I always thought his just a loser…but his not. Underneath all those foolishness…he can be also serious with things. Still I…I can't just give in to him. I want more things in life I don't want to be dependent on him…but… with all the things he said…I do want his dreams to come true…but not right now. We have so many things ahead of us…and b- _

She flinched when his hand slowly went lower, and grabbed her bottom. Grasping her hand into a fist, she gave him the hardest punch on the head.

"You perverted punk! And here I was actually believing what you said," she yelled, as she stomped away from him. Miroku was laughing to himself, as she watched her walk away. _Dear Sango…I was truthful to what I said…I just wanted to see you happy again…even it meant getting a blow on my head…_

Kagome had both hands behind her back, walking in silent, as she stared up to the dark skies. The calmness in her heart was once again returned and it brought a smile on her lips. _Every time I'm with him papa…it's like I always forget about everything. Did mama feel the same way when she was with you…is this the sign everyone is waiting for? A sign where your heart always longs to hear that voice…that makes you smile once more. Sesshoumaru always made me cry when I was little, but I never realized that he would be also the one to wipe them away. Just remembering that kiss he gave me…I can't even stop myself from feeling warm inside and out. I felt like an ice melting in his arms…and felt so much comfort from him. He said that it was the only for me to understand his answer…and yet I find myself thinking…things that I never would have imagined. Did that kiss meant what I think it did…but…it's so hard to admit it to myself. _Kagome could feel her heart beat skip along her thoughts, when Inuyasha's image appeared in her mind. _Could it be possible that they both had the same reason? _She stared up to the dark blue skies, and both images of the brothers were up there. Inuyasha looked the other way, while Sesshoumaru did the same thing…both looking as ignorant as ever. _No matter how I think about it…one almost looks like the other one. Sesshoumaru is so full of mystery that I just want to figure out every secret he is hiding. Inuyasha hasn't change much…but…if they both had the same reason…I…_

Kagome stopped on her tracks, and slowly gazed down at the grasses. _If both brothers had the same reason…was it possible that both of them had feelings for…me? _She remained to stand there, not knowing exactly what to think. She clenched both hands in front of her chest, looking very uncertain now. Her heart sank at those thoughts, her mind looking for the right explanations.

"You shouldn't be all alone out here…something might happen to you." Kagome jerked, and looked up to see the last person she expected to talk to her.

"Inuyasha," she murmured, forming a faint blush. He walked in front of her, to arrogant to even give her a friendly gesture. She nervously bit her lower lip, and tried not to look up to him. _Please…just walk pass by me…_

"What's wrong with you? Are you stupid to wonder out here all by yourself?" he glared down at her.

"I'm not wondering around you bum…I'm looking for Souta and my mother," she spat out, slowly lifting her eyes on him. Inuyasha wondered to why she was acting a bit strange, as he examined her face more. _Is it me…or does she look a little bit red?_

"Feh I saw your mother and that little kid back in the other side. Let's go…I'll walk with you…just in case someone tries to grab you," he calmly said. Kagome was surprised with the sweet offer, that she continued to stare at him puzzled. His eyebrow twitched, and blushed from embarrassment.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked, as he cleared his throat. Kagome just hid her smile, as she started to walk beside him. She almost wanted to laugh, when she noticed that he wouldn't even look at her now.

"Hey do you mind if you could play that soft melody…just for a while?" he asked softly, his eyes softening up.

"Soft melody?" she blinked.

"A Distant Promise…that's what your locket plays. Someone probably already told you the story it holds," he explained, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

**(You people should check out the site Xenogears…it's a site where it helps you with the game. Anyway I played this game and I immediately fell in love with the soft tune. When you search for the Xenogears site, go for the website where it says Xenogears: God and mind…or something like that. Anyway when you're in inside already look at the far right section of the page, and you'll see where it says "jukebox"…click on that one. Than you will see different music tunes hidden behind the black downward black arrow key…the tune " A Distant Promise" is like the 5 or the 4th one from the top. Just listen to it…that's the music tune that the locket plays! It's a beautiful tune…and the upcoming song that Kagome sings…I also got it from that game. So…yeah…go check it out!) **

"A Distant Promise…sounds kind of sad," murmured Kagome, as she took out the locket. Inuyasha quietly watched her, with a poignant expression on his face. As the melody started to play, he looked away to stare up to the skies. _It's been a **very long time** since I've heard of this…sounds very nice to listen to it once again. _Kagome stared up to him, and wondered to why he seemed very attached to it.

"That's a nice locket…did you ever find out who gave it to you?" he asked all of a sudden.

"How…How did you know that I didn't know who gave it to me?" she asked, almost in a gasp. They both stopped walking, Kagome staring up to him. Inuyasha was quiet, when he realized the slip of tongue.

"I ah…over heard you talking about it with Sango," he shrugged, trying to act as if he wasn't hiding something.

"Oh…" whispered Kagome, almost in sounding in disappointment. Inuyasha took out one hand, and rubbed the back of his head. _The last thing I want to do is give her clues…must be more careful next time…_

"Kind of sad that I remained to hold on to this…not even knowing who gave it to me. Don't you think so?" she asked, with a small sad smile.

"No I don' think so. I think it's nice of you to care about another one's feelings…I'm sure who ever the person is…that **_he _**appreciates it_," _he whispered calmly, with a bit of sadness behind them. As soon as he finished speaking out his opinion, the locket started to replay the tune again. Kagome locked it shut, and hid it inside her kimono once more. It was when a picture dropped to the ground (She was hiding it inside her kimono) that Inuyasha leaned forward to pick it up. Kagome gasped and tried to quickly grab it back…but he was holding to it firmly.

"Why…why do you have Natsuki's picture with you?" he asked slowly, his eyes squinting in seriousness.

"I…I was just going to ask a couple of people who she was…" she gulped, not being able to look back to him.

"Why?" he asked, taking a step forward her. Kagome tried steadying her knees, for it seemed to have been wobbling.

"Be-Because she looked a bit like me…so I was curious," she whispered.

"So you stole it from my room?" he glared down at her. Kagome couldn't believe that he was trying to say that she had stolen it, and controlled herself from smacking him.

"I was just burrowing it! I brought it here to ask Sango about her but it took longer because I kept on forgetting about it. There are you satisfied!" she snapped, her face turning red from anger.

"First its a couple of people that you were going to ask…now it's only Sango? You lying little brat…what are you up to?" he muttered, as he hid the picture inside his pocket.

"What else do you think I was going to do with the picture! Sell it in E-bay!" she barked. Inuyasha was about to spit out his own venom, but they were both interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were both caught by surprise, they unseeingly held unto each other. Hojo was smiling at both of them, while giving them both a small bow.

"Hojo! You almost gave me a heart attack…(taking a deep breath) thanks goodness it was only you," laughed Kagome nervously, feeling her heart slow down.

"Sorry… I thought you guys already noticed me," laughed Hojo, as he scratched his die cheek.

"You bastard! Do that again and I'll make sure you have a nose bleed!" barked Inuyasha. It grew very quiet between the three of them after wards, and Kagome and Inuyasha wondered to what he was blinking and staring at. It was when they both noticed to how it got warmer, and slowly turned their reluctant head around. Kagome's side was against Inuyasha's front, with one of her arm around his neck while the other one was gentle placed on his chest. Inuyasha couldn't yell at her…for he too was holding her close to him. One of his held her tenderly around the waist, while his other free hand protectively held her shoulder. At the same time she looked up to him, he lowered down his head to stare at her. Both of their faces turned red, and couldn't believe that they were clinging on to each other. They both jerked away, leaving Hojo very confused. Kagome was furiously embarrassed, as she nervously held both of her hands together. Inuyasha remained blushing as well, but he chose to turn his head away.

"So…umm…you guys didn't come here toget-"

(Same time turning their heads toward him) "NO WE DIDN"T!"

Hojo could almost say that an angry gust of wind passed him, as he watched the two glaring at each other now. Their faces still blushing…and yet a spark of thunder seemed to have been fighting between their heads.

"So…do you want me to go somewhere?" blinked Hojo, wondering if the two needed to speak to each other.

"Actually for now yeah…I just need to tell this brat something but afterwards you could walk her back into the festival. So could you now scoot over there," said Inuyasha, as he cleared his throat.

"Umm sure you two take your time," whispered Hojo, as he took several steps away from them.

"Her name was Natsuki Takuya," he said calmly, seeing her surprised reaction.

"Natsuki Takuya…why did you finally chose to tell me who she is?" whispered Kagome, her blush disappearing and being replaced by curiosity.

"Because I don't want you to ask anyone else. It's much better off if you forget about this person brat… if you try to find out more things about her…you will only bring back more bad memories to others. Just forget about…for everyone's sake." Just like that Kagome was left in her thoughts wondering to who truly Natsuki Takuya was, as she watched Inuyasha walk away from them. She did want to take his heed in seriousness…but why did it bother her? Why is Inuyasha preventing her to find out who Natsuki is…the more she thought about it the more she wanted to know. She sighed to herself realizing that she has yet another thing to think about…but this one…maybe it was much better off forgotten. Whatever Inuyasha's reason was…she needed to respect this…that is if she could. Hojo walked beside Kagome, and stood there watching as Inuyasha slowly disappeared through the woods.

"Well that was very awkward," he whispered, looking down at her.

"Yeah…it was," murmured Kagome, slowly gazing down at the ground.

Inuyasha continued to walk in silent, as he finally took out the picture once more…and gazed down at it. _Fuck…how could I have forgotten all about this picture…I should have remembered about it right after Miroku took that humiliating picture of Kagome and me. If she finds ou_t _more things about Natsuki…everything is going to be my fault. Should I even care? Deep down maybe…I do want her to find out the connection between this picture and Sesshoumaru…maybe after that she'll take her distance from him. (Sigh) Why am I my still longing for her…I've pushed her as far as I could…but still just being near her it haunts me. Why won't everything just go away! _The more Inuyasha stared down at the picture, the more he got angrier. He couldn't understand the way she makes him feel, she confuses his thoughts. Just staring at her smiles…he can't understand those feelings…feelings that he doesn't notice whenever he was with Kikyo. Inuyasha finally snapped out of it, when two guys from the basketball team approached him. Stopping to where he was, he calmly waited until they were in front of him.

"What's up Inuyasha?" asked the young man, with short black hair which was up on a ponytail. He wore dark green long sleeves, a baggy army like pants, and a brown timberland.

"Just taking some breather before I head back to the crowd…do you have a lighter on you Dart?" asked Inuyasha, looking at the person who just greeted him. Instead of Dart answering him, it was the other guys who stood next to him.

"Here…where's Sesshoumaru at?" he asked, tossing the lighter to Inuyasha.

"Don't really care…but I'm guessing his talking to the others," shrugged Inuyasha, as he turned on the lighter and placed the picture on top of it. He watched as the fire slowly crept up…destroying the image that it held. He tossed it aside, but continued to watch as inch by inch it turned to ashes.

"Don't like what that picture was showing?" chuckled Kai, as he spit something out. His hair was cut really short, that you could almost see the skin of his head. He wore a black sweater, and pants that was covered by paints. He might look like a real thug, but one of his gifts was the ability of painting people. Inuyasha tossed the lighter back to him, and watched as he lit up a cigarette. Inuyasha gazed down at the ashes of the picture again, and wondered if Kagome would take his warning. If he were in her position…would his curiosity get the best of him? Yes it would…

**(Finally…)**

Kagome and Hojo fought their way in front of the stage, but wondered to what was taking too long. People said that the performance was supposed to have been 35 minutes ago…has something gone wrong? They looked around the place, wondering if they would get a catch of anyone they knew. The stage was huge, and people from all over the place crowed around the three open side of it. The bottom part of the stage was made of thick woods floorings, with bamboo colored pole that stood each sides of the platform. A white string connected the pole on top, with candle lights (Which was held inside a clear glass bowl like figure…hope that made sense) dangling down. One side of the stage was covered with a wall, which was painted with a sakura tree.

"Though we're surrounded with people we don't even know…I think the scenery are very beautiful. It is a pity that your mother and Souta had to head home…it was nice meeting the two of them," said Hojo, as he stood next to Kagome.

"Don't worry about it…I'll just tell them the things that they missed. Once Souta starts getting sleepy nothing is going to stop him…trust me he sleeps as if there's no tomorrow. Don't you have any siblings as well? You should know how they are…especially if they were the youngest," she smiled, as she continued to look around the place. It was harder than it looked, for everyone was like almost pushed together. She wanted to jump up and down, but she was too short…she wouldn't see much afterwards. _I wonder where's Sango and the rest…they're going to miss everything…_

"I did have a sister," he whispered, looking up to the stage.

"Oh really? What was her name?" blinked Kagome, looking up to him. Before he could reply, her attention was drifted off to Sango. She had walked on the stage, and had a microphone on one hand.

"Well finally…it's about time," sighed Hojo, and he gently nudged Kagome at the side.

"We're truly sorry that we made everyone wait for a long time, it just so happen that we are having a bit of difficulty. So if you would all be patient for a bit longer…we will be able to finally fix it. We-" Sango stopped what she was saying, when she caught sight of her friend…gazing up to her in curiosity.

"Ah! Please just give us 2 more minutes! You won't regret it!" Kagome blinked when Sango motioned her to walk around the back stage, where the side was covered. Hojo just nodded his head at her, and watched as she pushed her way to her friend Sango. When she finally got there, she found the rest of the group helping a girl up.

"What happened to Mina?" asked Kagome, as she watched Sango walk up to her.

"I told her not to drink or eat anything before her performance…because she tends to throw up when she gets nervous. As you can see she didn't really listen to me…girl has a hard head," sighed Sango. Kagome watched as Mr. Yamasaki lifted Mina on his arms, and walked away with some other people behind him.

"Sango! Without Mina…there is no singing! We totally ruined everything," pouted Ayame, walking to the two.

"Calm down…it's not bad as you think…we just need to replace her," shrugged Miroku, leaning his back against the wall.

"The question is…who? I doubt Ayame could sing…last time she tried it she almost blew out my eardrum with that sad excuse of a singer. Sango can't do it because…I don't know…maybe she has the same reason as Ayame," yawned Kouga, as he placed a hand on Ayame's head. Kagome and Sango just shook their heads in disbelief, as Ayame started biting his hand like a hungry animal. Kagome started to laugh nervously, when all of them looked at her the same time…except for Ayame of course…for she continued to bite on Kouga…who didn't even bothered to stop her.

"Please Kagome-chan! You must do this for me! I've heard you sing once before and you totally have the soft voice for it! Please!" begged Sango, as she held both of her hands.

"Sa-Sango…that was like when we were still little kids…my voice changed since than! And beside I don't think I have the best chance of satisfying this crowd of people! I've never sang in front of a crowd…and beside what happens if I totally forget my words!" she laughed, as she took a step back.

"You won't mess it up…I've heard you mumbling the song lyrics from start to end whenever your alone. I know you can do it Ms. Higurashi…I have no doubt in you," smiled Miroku, as he took the microphone away from Sango. He gently placed it on Kagome's hand, and stepped back to let his friends do the rest.

"Just try it! You can't say that you can't do it without trying!" said Ayame cheerfully, as she jump up and down. Kouga had to place an arm around her shoulder again, and just ignored the glare he got from her.

"Please Kagome-chan…do it for yourself and others," smiled Sango. Kagome looked at everyone, and just returned their smiles of encouragement. Who would have known that she would end up having friends, who believed in her? She sighed her gave up finally, and just nodded her head of approval.

"Yay!" giggled Ayame, as she hugged her. Kouga dragged the hyper girl away, before she has the chance of suffocating someone.

"You can do it…" laughed Miroku, as he walked off with the two to get the best spot in the crowd.

"Just climb on the stage when your ready…we'll all be watching. I'm sorry to do this to you Kagome…and I know how nervous you sometimes get whenever everyone is watching you. Still…I know you can bring out the best part of you. To bring smiles to others and makes them feel cherish though they don't have someone in their lives. And who might knows…that special someone just for you…might be just lurking out there…somewhere in the crowd…giving his smile as he always did. Trust in how you feel…before it's too late," smiled Sango softly as her. Kagome was surprised to what she said, that she never got to hug her back when her friend. She just watched as Sango winked at her, and left to find the rest of the group. She looked up to the stars above, and wondered about what her friend said. _That special someone just for me…maybe I have already found him…and right now all I need to know is if…this is what love is suppose to feel like. _Kagome walked silently up the stairs beside the stage, and grasped the microphone tightly with one hand. She could feel the crowd slowly quieting down, and their eyes slowly piercing through her soul. It was a feeling of not being able to do your best…the feeling of failure that scared her. The lights were slowly turned to her…all of the people's attention. She wanted to start this…so maybe she'll be able to breath again calmly. She stood in the middle of the stage, now holding the microphone with both hands. She tried to ease down her heart race, as her eyes wondered through the audiences. Just for a brief moment, her breath got caught in her throat. _Sesshoumaru…_

There he was…just looking up to her with a gentle smile on his lips. He was standing just below where the front of the stage was…with his some of his friends behind him. The music started to play… she finally closed her eyes and took a deep breather. She would try to mix her thoughts with the song, the best tool to forget about every pain and sadness in her heart. Right now she was her heart…right now she would try what she wanted to say through her words. She would sing what she sees through her surroundings…she would sing what she sees him to be. When it was time for her to express her feelings, she slowly opened her eyes.

**Song Title: Broken Mirrors (Forgot the Singer…Sorry. Anyway I got this song in the game Xenogears again…really cool soft song) **

**_Run through the cold of the night _**

**_As passion burns in your heart _**

**_Ready to fight… a knife held close by your side_**

Her eyes softened and a smile appeared on her lips, when she caught sight of Sesshoumaru again. He was giving her an encouraging smile, his eyes showing his vulnerability…he winked at her. How did he get there…she didn't care at all. Her heart was given strength, and it showed through the passion in her voice.

Like a proud wolf alone in the dark With eyes that watch the world And my name like a shadow on the face of the moon 

She shifted to look upon her friends'…happiness lingering in her heart. They all stood several feet behind Sesshoumaru, with deep support in their eyes. Kouga was still trying to calm down Ayame, who was happily trying to see more of Kagome. Kouga finally let her go on his back, and she contently placed her arms around his neck. Miroku had his arm around Sango, who had her head leaning against his shoulder. _Dear Sango…you might think you know whom I need in my life…but as for you…I **know** whom you have in yours… _She gazed her eyes to where Ryouki was blissfully holding Ms. Mizuki around her waist, who had her back against his front. The people gently swayed side to side, while happily smiling up to the young girl who had brought tears to some of them. The sight of everyone happy, almost made her cry. _Just what is it that I'm waiting for…why do I continue to accept my loneliness?_

Chorus- **_Broken mirrors…a million shades of light _**

**_The old echo away But just you and I can find the answer _**

**_And then we can run to the end of the world…_**

**_We can run to the end of the world…_**

Her eyes drifted back to Sesshoumaru…only to see that Inuyasha has now appeared next to him. Where in earth did he just come out from…why did she all of a sudden felt trapped? Both brothers, both in the same place…both were watching her. They were next to each other…both of them questioned her own heart's feeling. She closed her eyes, gently swinging her hips side to side, as she let the music play by itself for a while. Two brothers…they both seemed to mean something to her right now. She has known them since childhood…their images popped in her thoughts. Sesshoumaru was what made her heart flutter…Inuyasha was the one still didn't want to even befriend her. Every time she would see one of them…it was as if she was still meeting them for the first time. It was as if there was a wall preventing her to really know them…the secrets that they both hid inside.

"The brat can actually sing," whispered Inuyasha, as he looked at his brother. He didn't know what exactly he was feeling, when he that Sesshoumaru continued to look up to her. Just like him…his older brother was captivated by her angelic voice that echoed with nothing but pure softness. He could feel the jealousy slowly building up in his mind, something that he wished he could just push away.

"We leave as soon as she finishes…the rest are waiting for us in the park," said Sesshoumaru calmly, with no hint of what he was thinking in his eyes. Inuyasha slowly looked away from him, and stared up to Kagome once more as she started to sing again.

**_Cold fire clenched to my hear… in the blue of night _**

**_Torn by this pain…I paint your name in sound Broken sword and shield _**

**_Tears that never falls But run through the heart washed away the darkest water _**

**_The world is peaceful and still…_**

Kagome only wanted to look at one of them…but she was seeing them both at the same time. Why couldn't she escape one of them…why couldn't she take her eyes away from both of them? It was a question that made her heartache, and her mind clogged up with so many things to figure out. It was hard enough to admit to herself that she was slowly falling for one brother…but now she was questioning herself about the other one. What was happening to her? Was she slowly being pulled toward the both of them…but she knew this was a lie…for she has always had a reluctant feeling for one of them…since childhood…

While holding the microphone with one hand, she extended the other one…as if she was reaching out for a hand. She brought it back to her heart, as she sang the last verse of the song.

Broken mirror, a million shades of light 

**The old echo fades away**

**But just you and I can find the answer**

**And then we can run to the end of the world…**

**We can run to the end of the world…**

As soon as she finished singing, she was finally able to breath deeply again. She blushed shyly as the crowd boomed, as they cheered and whistled at her. Kagome bowed her head in appreciation, and walked off the stage. She laughed nervously as a crowd of people surrounded her, and were praising her for her great performance. Sango and the rest wanted to do the same thing, but they were being squashed by most of the people. It took a while for the police to push the crowd away from her…something that she was praying for. She gave another breath of relief, and was happy that she was able to help her friend.

"Nice work twerp." Kagome looked around the place and blushed when she caught sight of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The people stopped to staring at her with admiration, when Inuyasha gave them glares of backing off.

"Yeah I never knew that you could sing…but anyway we should leave now," said Inuyasha calmly, as he walked to the other side of Kagome.

"Leave? You guys are going somewhere?" she blinked, looking at Inuyasha and then to Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah…duty calls…so we got to go…have fun okay?" smiled Sesshoumaru gently, as he placed a hand on her head. Inuyasha could see the sadness in her eyes, and just looked away. Sesshoumaru passed her only to be stopped, when he felt her hold on to him. She was holding unto his back shirt and it was obvious enough that she didn't want to leave. She was sadly looking down at the ground, with no regret in her eyes for stopping him.

"I…I don't want you to leave," she whispered, with a blush. She was hoping that Inuyasha didn't hear what she said…was she afraid that she was showing her stupid side. Why did it all of a sudden matter if he heard or not? Inuyasha painfully closed his eyes, as he heard her sorrowful plea for his brother to stay. Sesshoumaru took off her hand, and walked in front of her. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and gave her a boyish wink.

"Wish I could imp…and beside the last time we talk you said you were going to kill me if I-"

"I lied…I didn't mean any of it." Just right after her confession, an explosion erupted in he dark skies. The three of the faced to where the fireworks has started, so did the rest of the crowd. Intertwining his hand with hers, he gently gave her a smile.

"I'll stay with you until the fireworks than." Kagome returned his smile, as both of them looked up to the fireworks. Inuyasha, who was standing very close to the other side of Kagome, stared off to the beautiful skies as well. He felt arms encircling his own at the other side, and looked down to see the smiling Kikyo.

"I finally found you." Just as another huge firework appeared, he blinked when someone else took his other hand. He could his heart raise, when he slowly looked down and realized that it was from…Kagome. She was still happily looking off to the skies, but he noticed that she probably didn't even know what she just did. Inuyasha's eyes started to soften, as he gazed down at both of their hands. He didn't hold her hand back…but he could feel the gentle way she was holding him. Every time he would see her with his older brother…his heart would tighten. All those years that he had bullied her, it was because…he secretly liked her as well. He had tried pushing her and those feelings away, for she was a Higurashi…a family who were way below the Tashio's statues. So he had asked his older brother for an advice…an advice that he soon regretted. _He told me that I should bully her…and that it was the best way to easily push her away. It was harder than it sounded…so I asked him to help me…to show me how I should react if she ended up crying. The first time she looked at me with fear and those tears…I just watched, as she run away from me…when she wasn't there anymore…I sank unto my own knees…hoping that what I had done was right. I still could feel the disgust in myself right after I and my brother had finished making her cry…and before I knew it…I slowly enjoyed what I was doing. I actually forced myself to believe that it actually worked…but I was wrong. Before I knew it…my brother had developed feelings for her…I don't know how…but maybe because of how she looked so dumb cute right after crying. It was my own fault for accepting his generosity…and now I'm just paying the price. The girl that I have always liked now looks at my brother…she looks at him for a home. Does this bother me even though I have Kikyo in my life…maybe deep down…it really does. Kagome was the first girl that I always liked…and my heart aches when she gave me that smile. I have no one else to blame but myself… _Inuyasha closed his eyes; the same moment he held her hand in return. _Even though she may lean toward my brother now…I will never let her go. I can't deny it anymore…I still care about her… _

Sango could feel the tears forming in her eyes, as she continued to witness to what she had seen. As Sesshoumaru and Kagome's hand were intertwined, she was blindly holding Inuyasha's hand as well. Kikyo hasn't noticed anything, as she continued to stare up to the skies.

_What does this all mean…is this a bad omen? Oh Kagome-chan…what have you done…why did you hold unto Inuyasha's hand a well? _She just watched as Ayame had jumped on Kagome, making Inuyasha immediately to take his hand away. To how everyone was acting it has seemed that she was the only to have seen it…even Kagome was still oblivious to what she just did.

**(Finally…Home)**

Kagome was dropped off by the quiet Sango and the hyper Ayame who continued to nag her about the performance she just did. Kagome wondered to why her own best friend was now so quiet, it was like she was in a different world. She had tried to ask her about it, but Sango just said she was just tired. She said her farewell to her friends, before entering the building. Before she could even walk up to the elevator, and old man had called her.

"Yes James? What is it?" she asked, as she walked toward the front desk.

"You have one student waiting for you in the guest living room, his been there for a long time now," smiled the old man. Kagome just sighed thinking it was Ayame who probably wanted to continue talking about what happened in the festival. Thanking the old man, she walked around the corner, but was surprise to see Naraku sitting down on one of the couches. _Naraku? What in the world would he want from m e this late of the night?_

"Ah you finally arrived Ms. Higurashi," he smiled, as he slowly stood up.

"Naraku it's really light in the night…do your parents know where you are right now?" she asked calmly, as she walked in front of him. In truth something about the boy was not comfortable to be around. Though he looked like any other teenager…he seems to give off intimidation. She tried not to shot it, especially remembering that he was there with the bump incident with Sesshoumaru. When he had tugged her chin back there…cold chills run down her spines.

"Thank you for your concern Ms. Higurashi but I can fully take care of myself. I only came by to give you my full report that I had missed…you know the one about unsolved mysteries and how it affects human opinions about the truth," he explained, as he handed her the packet. Kagome scanned through, and read through some of them briefly.

"Thank you for bringing it to me Naraku but you could have given it to me when class starts tomorrow. You needn't bring to me in such a late hour," smiled Kagome in a friendly way.

"Well since I was passing through this place I just thought it would be wise enough to give it to you. And beside if I had handed it tomorrow I would had more deductions…so least now I only get 5 points taken away," he smiled back at her. Kagome didn't know why…but she actually gave a small laughter to what he had said.

"That's very perspective of you Naraku…now I think it's best that you head home. I shall read through this tonight, give your grade tomorrow and don't worry about that five points being taken away. You were still sick on the day it was due…I called your house and your grandmother said you weren't feeling well. You shall get the full credit," she said, tilting her head to one side. Naraku eyes gazed down at her smile, and slowly lifted his hand to touch her cheek. Kagome blinked, and looked up to him blushing.

"You remind me so much of Natsuki…" he whispered, his eyes softening. Kagome just stood there frozen, having the weirdest feeling in her life. Why did everything started to revolve around the identity of a girl named Natsuki Takuya? Naraku suddenly dropped his hand, and just smiled at her.

"Sorry…I just got carried away. Well thank you for everything Ms. Higurashi I really appreciate it…I'll be off now," he bowed, as he walked off. Kagome couldn't control herself, even remembering what Inuyasha told her. Her heart screamed for the answers, but her mind was telling her to stay out of it. Before she could help herself, her mouth opened.

"W-Wait Naraku!" she stuttered, as she watched him stopped. She knew that he already knew what she was going to ask, but waited until she had the courage to ask him.

"Natsuki Takuya…who is she? Please tell me…if you know her," she whispered slowly, as she felt the guilt slowly going up her throat. She knew what she has done was wrong…but something inside was telling her that she needed to know this. Since his back was facing her, Kagome couldn't see the evil grin that was on his lips. _Bingo…and here I thought her curiosity won't get the best t of her. Might as well give my best performance…just in case she doesn't believe me. Time to slowly destroy Sesshoumaru…starting with his most important person…_

"Natsuki Takuya…was my girlfriend," he whispered, stopping a bit.

"**_Was?"_** blinked Kagome.

"She passed away a long time ago…she was murdered," he explained, putting some sadness in his voice.

"I…I'm terribly sorry…I didn't mean to remind you of her." Kagome grasped a fistful from the part of her kimono beside her, when she found out what Inuyasha had meant back there. Letting her curiosity to move her mouth, she just ended up bringing pain to someone. Inuyasha told her not to ask anymore questions…because he already knew that it would just hurt someone…why didn't she just take his heed!

"It's okay…either way I can never do anything to bring her back…or the fact that the murderer was never found," whispered Naraku, who still had his back facing her.

"Was there even any suspect? Why would anyone do such a thing?" whispered Kagome sadly, as she held one hand against her beating heart.

"There was a suspect…but there weren't enough evidence so the case was immediately dropped down. No one would believe a rich man's son would do such a thing…it's better off if you don't find out who the person is," said Naraku, while closing his eyes.

"D-Do I know this person?" asked Kagome slowly. She all of a sudden started to feel scared…scared to find out that it would be someone she cared about.

"There was a witness stating that she/he had seen the suspect and Natsuki together on the last day she was seen alive. No one knows who this witness is because his/her identity was concealed to prevent any harm coming to her/him. The witness told the police officers that the suspect and Natsuki seemed to have been arguing when they both took off in a cab…that she was crying. The Takuya family hired a private investigator, but nothing was found to link the suspect to her death. I was still going out with her when she passed away…and they thought that the suspect was a secret admirer of hers. It was impossible though…because the suspect, Natsuki, and I…we were best friends."

Naraku opened his eyes in satisfactory, when he was victories in his dirty plans. He didn't hear anything else come out of her mouth…for now she knew who the suspect was. He almost wanted to laugh to how good his acting was, but just replaced it with a hidden smile. Kagome stood there…her surroundings slowly turning black. Her heart started to pound in her chest hard, when she had a feeling to who the suspect was. The only known best friend that Naraku had to her knowledge was no other than… Kagome dropped her hand, with a shock look on her face.

"Sesshoumaru…" She didn't want to say his name, but it somehow just came out of her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru, Natsuki, and I…we were like something you couldn't separate. As we matured over the years…Natsuki and I got closer to each other. Kind of hard to believe that he would do such a thing…but he was the last one to be seen with her. I don't want to believe it…but part of me believes that he done it from jealousy." He turned around to look Kagome, only to see that her facial expression couldn't be seen .Her face was covered by a shadow, for she had lowered her head away from the light. It was a while before she lifted her head again, when Naraku was taken back from what he saw. Her eyes showed sadness…but it somehow was radiating from strength…like she hadn't fallen into his trap.

"I don't believe that he would do such a thing," she strongly said, as she looked up to him. Naraku was dumbfounded, and just hid the anger that grew in his heart. It was going to harder than he had anticipated…he was sure that revealing one secret of Sesshoumaru would destroy her trust. Instead it was as if…it just got stronger.

"Why? Why do you place your trust in him so quickly?" he asked calmly.

"Because I promise him that I would. Though a part of you convicts him of the crime, a part of you still trust him…isn't that the reason to why you had stayed by his side all these time? I'm still disappointed at you Naraku…for someone who claims to have grown to love Sesshoumaru like a brother, you were easily taken by something that wasn't proven true. I hope you will see your mistake and try to look for the real murderer out there," she said seriously, as she bowed her head at him. He quietly watched a she walked pass by him, and entered an elevator. _It might be harder to turn her against him…but at least now the doubt is placed in her mind. Try as she might…human emotions are all the same. You might think that you trust him Kagome, but deep inside your curiosity is far much greater than your trust. Heh…it's so easy to make people pity me, but I don't need it though. It's true that your words surprise me, but all that lives inside me is the burning anger. I will do everything to see Sesshoumaru on his knees, slowly dying from the inside out. Being his under dog for now, is the best way to see everything. _He existed the building and looked up to the dark skies. The words of Kagome replayed once more in his thoughts, and before he knew it…a sad smile came across his lips. His tears glittered…as the moons light reflect…what truly his heart was truly longing for. _Natsuki…I'm sorry…that Higurashi of a wench actually made me remember to what I was doing was wrong…she even made me shed some tears. She just reminded me that from the start I once trusted Sesshoumaru…but not anymore…don't worry Natsuki…he'll pay for everything. _

Kagome lay on her bed, blankly looking up to the ceiling. _How could I have acted as if I really knew Sesshoumaru…in truth I don't really know any of his pasts. All those times that I spent with him…he always smiled at me…but in truth his was carrying something hard to even imagine. How was she so selfish and share her grief with him? Even though it was not long ago that Sesshoumaru started being my friend, I don't believe that he would do such a thing. _Kagome annoyingly turned to her side, and stared at the wall. _Was it possible that Sesshoumaru indeed had some feelings for Natsuki?_ Tears…she felt her tears flow down to her pillow…and before she knew it…she started to sob slowly. She didn't know which one hurt more…finding out the past of Sesshoumaru or that he might have a reluctant feeling for the murdered girl. _I get it now… _Kagome sadly smiled as she continued to cry and sniffed. _The only reason Sesshoumaru changed around me…is because I reminded him of Natsuki…for every time he would he look at me… he sees Natsuki. Why was I so dumb to believe that he had actually cared about me? That kiss that he gave in the park…oh god…if he sees Natsuki in me…then…he did in fact had feelings for her… _Kagome could feel her heart sink into nothingness, as she forced herself to sleep…to forget the pain that she felt when she thought about Sesshoumaru only seeing Natsuki in her…

Can Sesshoumaru really do such a thing…to kill someone without any regret? 

**(Ah the last scene! Finally my hands will be able to rest! Weeee! ) **

The surrounding of the green open field looked wet to walk through, and looked hard to walk on. It was not because it was dark out, but the surrounding has slowly to fogging up. You were able to hear footsteps on the pathway, as the light poles flickered. The wind was soft and the air has gone warmer. A guy stood underneath one of the poles, while he quietly smoked his cigarette. He wore a dark blue baggy cargo pants, with a matching sleeveless top. He was perfectly built, with hard looking muscles. His spiked blond hair was frosted red at the tip, and had blue tips at some of them. He had two piercing on one eyebrowand three at each side of his ears. He blew out a smoke as his blue eyes gazed down at the ground, with nothing in them but boredom. He coolly threw away his cigarette, when he started to hear some footsteps. Slowly his groups started to appear at his left, some of them wearing do-rags…all looking to be prepared for a brawl. Sesshoumaru appeared through the fogs on his right side, and six more people appeared behind him. Inuyasha, Miroku, Ryouki, Kouga, Kai, and Dart all stood confidently looking at their opponents. Miroku was just happily eating his chips, while Inuyasha looked on with arrogance in his face. Ryouki yawned as if he didn't even care what was going to happen next, Kai playing with his lighter, Dart fixing his hair, and Kouga just standing there waiting for things to happen. He just watched as Sesshoumaru walked in front of the stranger, not even caring that the other guy was bigger than him. He counted to how many the muscular guys had with him, and estimated there to be at least 19. He wondered once more if it was wise for Sesshoumaru to have told the others to leave earlier. Right after they had left the festival and arrived in the park, at least 15 guys approached them. Right after hearing that the stranger had not more than 25 people with him, Sesshoumaru dismissed those 15 people of his. Now there were only seven of them…but soon to be seven if Naraku ever shows up.

"Is this supposed to be a joke? You're the Sesshoumaru I've heard so much about? Well I'm Jinai of the Matsueda High School and I-"

"Shut up you stupid pathetic excuse of a human garbage…I don't need any of your introductions. What the fuck are you doing selling drugs in my turf and claiming that you brought down me down," snapped Sesshoumaru, his calm eyes slowly changing. Kouga could feel the same intense fear that he had felt before, that ran through his veins. Sesshoumaru's eyes weren't gentle as he had seen when he was talking to Kagome…but now it was full of fierceness and anger. A knife that could destroy you… with one glance. Inuyasha just remained where he, already knew that his older brother was not the one to know fear in situations like these. _This is his true nature…something that he hides from Kagome. Day or night he isn't afraid to show his loyalty to his cause. I still don't know to whom he is exactly working for, or who is covering up for him. All I know is that…he doesn't feeling any physical pain…in fact he seems to enjoy seeing his own blood dropping down to the ground. _

"I knew that a high and mighty Tashio as yourself would not ignore the rumor that I had spread…it was the only way for me to get your attention. And as for selling those drugs…I sell them to who I want and where I want…I don't take orders from anyone especially from an ex convict who kills his own best friend's girl," mocked Jinai, as he leaned forward to Sesshoumaru. Ryouki just yawned again, and placed his hands behind his head.

"And why the fuck are you bringing Natsuki into this? I should just take all the fun to myself, and brake your fucking nose." Except for Sesshoumaru, all of them looked off to the shadows. Naraku walked toward them, with a cunning smile on his lips.

"I knew he would come…the guy just likes to come in with a grand opening," laughed Miroku, as he stuffed more chips into his mouth.

"When are you going to be done with that?" eyed Kai, while pointing at his chips.

"You've been eating too much…I bet you right now your going to puke right after we're done," chuckled Dart.

"And I bet you that he won't…the idiot has a good stomach," shrugged Ryouki. Jinai felt that he was being insulted, for the four were now taking bets whether Miroku would puke or not. Instead of putting his annoyance at them though, he targeted the best person to hit.

"Heh…should have known the coward Naraku chose to stay beside his best friend's side. A stupid idiot who didn't even do anything right after that Natsuki girl died. Why? Did you prefer to be a follower, rather then to avenge your girl's life?" laughed Jinai, with the rest of his thugs. Sesshoumaru remained quiet though is eyes squinted with anger, but Naraku broke into a loud and evil laughter.

"For a bitch who doesn't have a home or a family, you sure like to talk trash don't you…but you know what? Right after I'm done smashing your face, you'll be one. Sesshoumaru leave this pig to me…I'm into making him eat his word anyway…and I have something interesting to tell you afterwards," grinned Naraku evilly.

**SwtKaguya: Can Sesshoumaru really do such a thing? Now that Sesshoumaru's true nature is revealed does it add to the suspicion…that he is the type of person to take a life? Kagome now knows about what had happened between him, Natsuki, and Naraku…will everything be the same? Will Sango tell Kagome what she had seen? Will Miroku puke? Is Naraku the real bad guy here or his emotions only driving him to do this? Who was the real murderer who ended Natsuki's life…will that person will be ever found? So you guys know why Naraku secretly hates Sesshoumaru…oww…my head hurts more right now more than my hands. Anyway in my next update, Kagome confronts Sesshoumaru to what she had learned. Will Inuyasha actually brake up with Kikyo…and brews more jealousy when he is seen talking to Kagome. What else will happen in my next update! Well I hope you've enjoyed this one…and about my grammar errors…if you see any try to just ignore them. Because right now I'm in a hurry to just update and go to work! So yeah! You people rock…or yeah…lol…until I update again! **


	13. CONFUSING THE HEARTS PT 1

**SwtKaguya: AHHAAHAHAHAHAA I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! MUAHAHAHAH! (Sigh)I'm not a big fan of school and I don't even think it has any. We all hate school and as for me…I seriously despise it. My schedule is a total bum and it takes away my time to actually think about this story. Still it is kind of cool to see friends again…and catching up with the wasted times. Work is killing me also and I hate when it takes me a million year to freaking update my story! ." Now lets get back to the story. Finally the update that will answer some the questions, that was on the last update. In this chapter Sesshoumaru sounds as if he wasn't involve in Natsuki's death…but can we take everything for granted. Can everything be actually perfect for everyone…and what happens when Kagome and Inuyasha is seen together? Things become more mysterious when a new character appears, a person who comes into view as one of Sesshoumaru's boss…or is he? " Well might as well start before I ask more questions…enjoy people!**

**Confusing The Hearts Pt 1**

_How can one truly understand anyone else feelings, if you were being prevented to do so? To be facing a wall so fragile, that one touch could bring it all down. A past… which was supposed to be left forgotten. Memories that comes into mind, harsh or as softly as the wind. I never realized to how fast everything seemed to have been revolving around me. How life was slowly weighing me down…to how Sesshoumaru still confused me. He's like a maze, someone who had showed me the way…and yet now I stand in front of a dead end. I thought I knew him, but I only know the person he wanted me to see. He remains haunted by his past…something that he did not want to share with me. He buries himself in a world he created, though deep inside…he knows reality can't be as beautiful as Eden. A smile… a simple gesture is all he can offer to anyone else. How can someone live on thinking, that he needs to put up a guard whenever someone is around. Is this what he meant, when he said Natsuki's death is what made him what he is? Natsuki Takuya…even her death left something for him. I can never be her…or leave a mark so deeply in someone's heart. And I do not wish to her replacement…so I think I have found what I should do. Avoiding him is the only thing I could do now…because I don't want to hurt him. If I remind him of her...than it's better off if I do. I just wish for him to see…that life is not all about being alone…because this is what he taught me. Now I'm wondering to myself…why do I also hurt when he does as well..._

"So yeah as I was saying in the festival two days ago…you totally rocked! Even Mr. Yamasaki said so…and that should be special because his very picky in everything. He even said he was going to talk to you about taking a part in the school play! So what do you say Ms. Higurashi! You would seriously blow people away with your voice!" giggled Ayame, as she walked beside Kagome.

"I'm flattered really Ayame…but I don't want to take more attention to myself as it is. I appreciate Mr. Yamasaki's generosity but I already talked to him and I need time to think about it. I'm sure Mina would do a much better job than I would…it was just luck that I was in the mood," sighed Kagome wearily, as they stopped in front of Mr. Hutada's class. Sango just watched as her friend slide the door open, and turn on the light dryly. Noticing that there something weird about the way Kagome was acting, she started wondering if it got to do with the festival. _I already know the painful family past the Higurashi holds…but why do I continue to feel as if it wasn't only thing that is bothering her? Was it possible that she finally remembered holding hands with Inuyasha? And what the heck was seriously happening between her and Sesshoumaru? She's been hanging around him lately that I start to wonder if the rumors were actually true._ _For three people that didn't mix well in the beginning…they seem to finally come into a peace treaty…I hope. _

"Well…fine…do whatever you want but I'm telling you shouldn't throw this away. I'm going to go outside and bother Kouga before launch break is over…so I'll see you both later," smiled Ayame, as she closed the door behind her. Sango's eyes followed Kagome as she walked over to the window, and stared outside.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" asked Sango, as she leaned her back against the door.

"I'll be okay here Sango…it's too noisy outside…I wish to be alone for a while. I truly sorry if I sound really harsh…but if you don't mind I really need some space. And thank you for spending a couple of minutes walking with me…I needed it too," whispered Kagome weakly, as she tiredly watched the students outside.

"So as I thought…you weren't even listening to one word Ayame was saying before she actually started talking aloud. (Sigh) If that's what you want Kagome-chan…than ill give it to you. When you're feeling well again I need to talk to you about something…" responded Sango, as she slide the door open. Kagome didn't know to how long she continued to look outside, or to how long she persist on stop thinking about what was going through her life.

_I came back here to help my family…I came back here to find out who was the false man I've been calling father…I came back here…to prove to everyone that I'm not the same Kagome Higurashi. In the beginning things were going my way…and than the Tashio was thrown in my life again. This life isn't mine alone to do whatever I wish anymore…because what I do now affects many others. Just like…Natsuki Takuya…a life that was ended in such a young age that left two most important people to her wounded in the inside. Sesshoumaru, Natsuki, and Naraku…they were best friends. She was Naraku's girlfriend who was murdered with no justice done. I feel pity for the loves ones that was left behind…and this included the suspect Sesshoumaru Tashio. A young man who is full of mystery, that till now I'm wondering who he truly is. I had seen him give me his simple smile and I had heard him laugh…but those were just parts of his masks. All those times that he had made me laugh…it was just his selfless act that was moving him. Pain that I should have kept to myself…for his is equally painful as mine…even more. To lose someone you care about, and than to be blamed for it…till now. I am disgusted with myself with the jealousy that I feel…and if there was a way I could stop it…I would…but I can't. Natsuki…Though she had passed away…Sesshoumaru…he still thinks of her. He…he…only befriended me because I remind him of her. Natsuki… someone that he couldn't have…because he didn't wish to hurt Naraku._

Kagome placed her forehead against the wall, and closed her eyes. It was everyone's launch break, and yet she stayed in Mr. Hutada's classroom. Just beside her head was the window, to look outside. She listened to the laughers of the students, and the relaxed chattering that was going on.

"There you are…I've been looking all over for you. Why are you staying in this room all by yourself? It's really beautiful outside."

Kagome opened her eyes, and slowly turned around. Sesshoumaru just closed the door behind him, and looked at her with wonder on his face. It wasn't a calm face, but he almost had a smile on his lips. Kagome was quiet…her facial expression not changing. She felt happy when he had chose to stay with her when she asked him, her heart melts when she remembers the kiss he gave her…but her mind screamed when Natsuki images appears into thoughts.

"Oh it's only you Sesshoumaru…well I needed time to think things alone. It's too noisy outside and Ayame never stops talking, so this is like the place that I could be alone. What about you? What are you doing in this place with a boring old lady like me, you should be outside having fun like the others," she whispered calmly, not looking up to him. Her eyes remained emotionless as it gazed down at the reflection of the light on the well-polished floor. There was a serene gentleness in the way he walked toward her, as if he was floating toward. He stopped a couple of feet in front of her, but his eyes never left her face. He already knew why… to why she was acting as coldly as she could be…Naraku had already told him the discussion about Natsuki. To how she was so eagerly trying to find out about the dead girl…something that left him empty inside.

"No…I think I rather stay here with you. Anyway that was a very nice song you sang last night. I never knew you had it in you. How come you never told me that you had such an amazing voice?" he blinked. Kagome lifted her eyes, and her heart sank when she saw the innocence in his eyes. The way he had his head tilted a little bit to the side, and his eyes were like a baby's…showing nothing but pure innocence to his surroundings. Those were not of a killer's eyes but of a vulnerable person…the eyes that he had shown when she was singing.

"Thank you, I just did it for Sango. To tell you the truth I was really nervous, but as I continued on I realized there wasn't anything to be afraid of. I'm sure if Mina would have done a much better job than I have though, and people would have said the same thing. Umm…Sesshoumaru, I know this might sound odd…But I was just wondering to where you went last night after the fireworks I mean. I mean you guys left in a hurry…somewhere important I suppose?" she asked, as calmly as possible. In truth she just wanted to stop talking to him and go somewhere else…his nearness now only made her uncomfortable inside. No it wasn't him that she did want to be around…but she just wished she could push away the uncertainty in her mind. She tried smiling like she would usually would, but nothing happened…her lips would not give her the chance to hide what she was feeling. Sesshoumaru felt the growing tension between them, and could almost read her thoughts. His eyes gleamed with the light, as he slowly shifted it to look outside the window.

"A night job in one of the clubs. You could say we're bouncers," he replied, with a pinch of coldness in his voice. This didn't stop Kagome though, as she continued to stand her ground. Since she can't seem to avoid him, might as well try to start finding out who he truly is.

"You are too young…so are the others. You should know how dangerous that job is…and beside it doesn't suit you at all. A young Taisho as yourself, needn't work…not in my opinion anyway," she said, almost as could as his last response. He looked back at her, but his eyes weren't calm anymore. Though he now looked more serious than before, Kagome could see that she had hit something.

"Why are you all of a sudden interested in finding out more about my life? There is nothing about it to be interested to begin with. Aren't you really trying to find out my past with Natsuki? Or if I killed her because I was jealous of her relationship with Naraku? There is no reason for you to act as if you don't know what happened to her…Naraku already told me the slip of tongue. You have no fault in this for being curious; anyone would have started asking questions. Now tell me where or whom told you about Natsuki…" he hoarsely asked, anger behind them.

"I…care about your life Sesshoumaru. I know I have no right…but I just want to be your friend as well. The incident about Natsuki…I found about her by accident…Inuyasha tried to keep it a secret from me…that's why he told me not to ask any more questions about her. It was my stupidity that drove me…I'm sorry," she mumbled, her eyes slowly softening. She stared up to him, only to see that he had turned his head away. Sesshoumaru didn't want her to see the rage that he seemed to redden up in his eyes, to how he already knew what was going through his little brother's head. Inuyasha might think that he tried preventing Kagome from finding out about Natsuki…but in truth he did indeed wanted to. Kagome in the other hand felt rejection when she saw him turn his head away, but she knew that she couldn't force it out from him. As she sadly looked down to the floor, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in both in annoyance and anger.

"I see…well thank you for staying by my side," she bowed slowly. He could feel her walk around him, and was now heading straight for the door. When she reached the middle of the room, he decided to open his mouth again.

"I just wanted to forget about everything, as much as Naraku does. I'm sorry if you had to find out about this… but I didn't want to hurt anyone else. If you really want to know how I feel, or if you truly care anything about me at all…than I'll satisfy your curiosity."

Kagome paused where she was…making him understand that she was prepared to listen.

**(Flashback)**

_"Hey Sesshy! Have you seen Naraku?" pouted a middle height girl. Her brown bangs were just like Kagome's…and her hair was almost as long as hers also. She was holding unto her green skirt (uniform), as the wind made it flatter. She looked around the beach, but didn't even see anyone there. The sun was ready to disappear, leaving the place bit chilly. _

_"I hadn't seen him since class ended. I do remember him saying something about a gift," shrugged Sesshoumaru, looking around the place as well. His black hair was shorter compared to his present one, and was a bit wavy up on a high ponytail. She tiredly put her hair up as well, and placed both of her hands beside her hips. She gave a long weary sigh, and had a look of disappointment with the reason very obvious. Sesshoumaru nudged her closer to him, and placed an arm around her shoulders. He turned both of them around toward the waters, and placed his other hands inside his pocket. _

_"I'm telling you his up to something…his been acting weird lately…same goes for you. You've been thinking about her__ again haven't you?" giggled Natsuki, staring up to him. _

_"Why are you such a nosy brat for? Don't you get enough pleasure in nagging Naraku?" _

_"Of course she doesn't…that's why I love her."_

_Sesshoumaru and Natsuki both turned around, to find Naraku walking up to them with a gentle smile on his face. Before Natsuki could start yelling at him, he immediately held out a small wrapped up pink box on his hand._

_"Happy Birthday…Natsuki-chan," smiled Naraku, with the softest eyes. Natsuki looked at Sesshoumaru as well, only to find him smiling also. _

_"You jerks! You planned the whole thing!" she cried out loud. _

_"D-Don't cry! You haven't even opened up your present," laughed Naraku nervously. _

_"Yeah…and beside you don't look right crying," chuckled Sesshoumaru teasingly. She gave him the inhuman glare ever, making the young man to back away. _

_"Umm okay…I'm going to give you two some space," he chuckled, walking away from the two. _

_He let the waters touch his feet, and started to stare off the distance. He listened as the waves made some sounds, and the seagulls flying around. He was happy for the two, and hoped they actually end up getting married someday. They might not look like the best match to the others that don't know them, but the two perfectly balance out everything. Natsuki is always so hyper while Naraku always wants everything to be under control. He blinked when an arm went around his shoulder, and saw the chuckling Naraku. _

_"Hey look Sesshy! Look what Naraku gave me! It's a promise ring!" giggled Natsuki, who was happily showing the ring in front of him._

**(End of Flashback)**

"We were close friends, no one could say that we fought a lot. No…maybe it was a misunderstanding or two, but we were able to pass through it. Natsuki and Naraku loved each other and I was truly happy for them. And yes I envied what they had…because I wasn't strong enough to admit my own feelings to myself or to the person I cared about. Natsuki always encouraged not to give those feelings away…or to forget about that person…so I didn't…till now. It wasn't too long then I realized that the three of us got even closer…they were like a family to me. Than that day came when…when everything changed…I changed…Naraku changed. Natsuki's death is what made me who I am now…someone who can never let go of the past. First I was blamed for her disappearance, than blamed for her death. Eyewitnesses…I don't know if he/she was suppose to help…or help destroy me. I was the last one seen with her, and was immediately placed as a suspect. Everywhere I turned around, I could see the fear and suspicion in everyone's eyes. Even those who acted like my friends…in truth no one believed me. All they see is a criminal…a criminal who ended a sweet and innocent girl's life. Was I hurt by all of this? It didn't really matter to anyone, for they already found me guilty in their heads. All they cared about is a person, a person to whom they could put their anger and every emotion they felt."

There was a long silent… neither one turning around to look. Both of their backs remained facing each other, a way not to see how they were both hurt by this. Sesshoumaru grasped his hands into a tight fist, before closing his eyes. _How long did I honestly believe that I could have hidden this from her? I should have said something…but I guess it's too late now. I've let my doubts hurt the person that I've let go…again. Will this curse never leave, until I'm completely nothing?_

Kagome could feel her eyes sting, and knew that she was ready to cry. Hearing what his heart truly felt, she almost just wanted to burst into tears. His words didn't needed to be explained, for till now he still grieves for Natsuki's death. Her lips quivered, as much as just wanting to ask for forgiveness. She couldn't understand the pain she felt, and the disgust she felt…with the jealousy she still held.

"Sesshoumaru…I want you to know that I believe you fro the bottom of my heart. I also want you to know that…that I'm not avoiding you for the reason you think. I do not fear you…because you showed me a part of you that you had never shown. You listened to me, and had let me cry on your shoulders. You comforted me even though you had your own painful memories to erase. You smiled at me…smiles that always seem to cheer me up. I can never say that I understand how you feel, because I was never there to begin with. The only thing that I know is that you started to push away everything…and everyone. You put up a wall because you didn't want to be hurt again…just like Naraku. Do you honestly believe that Natsuki would have like seeing you like this?" she murmured softly. While he calmly stared at the wall, she stood there looking down at the floor. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away. Why? She didn't know why…her sympathy for him seemed to have numbed her hands. The truth was always said to set people free…but it can also be the most hurtful way out.

"Thank you for trusting me. I don't know for how long I have waited for someone to actually believe in me. I guess…I have stopped hoping a long time ago. To tell you the truth…I had also stopped caring. For whatever I do…I can never bring her back. I can never…I can never go back to change everything," he hoarsely replied, as he remembered the laughing Natsuki.

"I'm sorry to put you through this…but I just want to know one thing. Did you just befriend me because I reminded you of your lost friend whenever you look at me?" asked Kagome, as she slowly closed her eyes. Whatever his reply would be…she needed to respect his. She waited for his reply…a response that will decide her future action.

"No…it was because I promised her that I will never turn away from my own feelings anymore. And because…I wanted to too. You're my home now…a part of my family," he admitted, his eyes softening. Kagome could feel her heart swelling up with relief…and his words of truth reassured her that she had nothing else to think about. That he actually…was trying to tell her something else. She just needed a reason she didn't find…or anything at all that she could put her mind on for a while. She finally lifted both hands on her cheeks, and almost happily wiped the tears away.

"Thank you…for everything," she smiled gently, as she slid the door open. Sesshoumaru heard the door close once more, letting him know that she had left the place. He walked closer in front of the window, and stared as the students chattered their time away. Though his eyes showed pain, it was over shadowed by his coldness again. He already accepted the change in everyone, as they find out about Natsuki. Kagome…she once again surprised him. Rather fearing him…she pitied him…something he didn't expect.

**(Flashback)**

_Naraku and Sesshoumaru watched as Natsuki floated on her back, while quietly gazing up to the skies. She was happily looking at the ring that Naraku had given her, as she touched it with her other hand. _

_"Where do you think we stand after 10 years from now?" asked Naraku, with a gentle smile. _

_"Who knows…we probably go our separate ways. You'll have a bunch of kids with Natsuki…while I'll continue trying to over drive my old man," shrugged Sesshoumaru, as he continued to watch Natsuki. _

_"We might…but I believe that we'll find ourselves in this same place again. If…If things were different…if she had chosen you…something that should have happened…only if you didn't reject her feelings. You know that I would have supported you guys the same way your supporting us now," chuckled Naraku, as he looked at his friend. _

_"Yeah…I know. I love Natsuki…as a sister. And I would never do anything to change that…that's why I want to thank you for being there for her," smiled Sesshoumaru, as he stared up to the skies. _

**(End of Flashback)**

Sesshoumaru's eyes sharpened as he felt the door open again, and knew exactly who just entered. From soft to emotionless, his eyes almost changed from color as well. He didn't turn around to give respect, but he continued to look outside the window.

"I heard it was a success, you even have a new member. I must congratulate you Sesshoumaru, for another flawless job," said a mysterious man. He wore a dark brown suit from top to bottom, with a red tie. His dark brown hair was cut formally, and his shoulder length hair was pulled back in a low pigtail. With some help from his cane, he slowly limped to stand beside the young man. Sesshoumaru always wondered what caused the injury to the old man's leg, but kept his silence. The man had to be 50 or around that area, and was not as tall his Sesshoumaru, with a light brown eye color.

"Yes it was and I wonder if it's still necessary to set these boundaries. By the way it looks, this school is already capable to do things by itself. We are not needed here any more…things are as perfect as it can be," said Sesshoumaru seriously, his eyes gleaming. For now he would set aside the complication with Kagome, and focus on business. His facial expression turned into the same ones when they fought with Jinai's gang.

"Ah but that is where you are mistaken my favorite pupil…things can never be perfect forever, sooner or later there will be more trouble to come. I would have gladly handled everything myself…but as you can see I am not in the best situation. I am hoping though that you are not disappointed with the agreement we made many years ago…in fact aren't you enjoying yourself?" said the man with an arrogant voice. With both hands on his cane, the old man stared outside the window.

"How is your wife doing?" asked Sesshoumaru, as he slowly closed his eyes.

"She is doing fine…and your family?" _he _chuckled.

"Same as always…little Shippo is growing up to be like his old man. Always knows what he wants and getting it. Arrogant little twerp," shrugged Sesshoumaru, placing both hands in his pockets.

"An arrogant little twerp? Now, now…I don't think Natsuki would have liked that. After all…am I that of a bad influence to my grandson? Shippo will grow up to be a proud Takuya someday…with your help of course," _he _smiled.

"I intend to make him a Taisho…Natsuki left him in my care and to keep my promise to her, he will stay with me. You may continue to visit him if you wish…but I'm warning you right now. I don't care if you are the father of Natsuki, I don't care about the agreement we made, or the fact that you are _one_ of the people covering up for me. I will not hesitate at all if it concerns Shippo's will being. If you try to take him away, I will not need the Taisho's name to take him back," replied Sesshoumaru, but with calmness in his voice. Though there was sharpness in them…no hint that he was bluffing.

"I see you are still cold as ever…and here I thought the rumors were true. Even with that _girl_ around, your still a real Taisho in blood."

"Does it really matter? Either way I am still the same person. Now lets go back to business, what is the next job you want me to do? I'm getting bored with the jobs you have given us lately," muttered Sesshoumaru.

"For now you may keep it low, and enjoy your normal life. $200,000 as promised is already placed in your account, you may go and check it if you wish," laughed the man, with humor.

"There is nothing normal about my life…you of all people should know this," stated Sesshoumaru, as he turned around and headed for the door.

"It's a pity that my daughter didn't choose you…I would have been more proud to call you my son-in-law."

"Your daughter chose well…even through her death she loved Shippo's father. Both Zazushige and Takuya blood flows in the little boys' blood…but he will grow up to be a Taisho."

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him, the same moment he sealed that promise. He walked through the hallway, and ignored the flirtatious glances he from all of the girls. He continued to wonder to why Natsuki's own father would hire him. Somehow her father specifically chose him…why? Her father was the only one who went against to continue to investigate him (Sesshoumaru) concerning Natsuki's death. Was it possible that…Mr. Takuya…knew to who was the real killer? If he did…why is he keeping it a secret?

"Yo Sesshoumaru my man!" Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes and watched as Ryouki ran up to him.

"What is it you want?" he asked calmly.

"Kouga is getting in a fight with Inuyasha," panted Ryouki.

"Where are they now?"

**(7th Period)**

Inuyasha walked through the hallway almost looking lifeless…his blood dripping to the floor. It was as if he didn't feel the pain, the wounds that were deepened. Hid eyes continued to look forward with no emotions within them. . It was quiet…only the sounds that came from the blood that dropped on the floor. Since holding her hand in the festival, he wasn't able to think straight, his thoughts were clouded. He wasn't able to think right, even with the fight with Kouga. A fight… that should have been able to stop him, from thinking about her…Kagome. It was a mistake to admit to himself that he still cared for her…now all he can do is think about her every minute…every second.

"Oh my god you're bleeding!"

He slowly lifted his eyes higher, only to see Kagome taking a fast walk toward him. He didn't say anything when she started to examine his hand. She was the last one he wanted to talk to right now…see yes…but talk to hell no. He regretted it big time…now all he wanted to right now was to push her away. Why? He wasn't sure why…maybe because he didn't want to get hurt anymore.

"What in the world happened!"

Inuyasha angrily yanked his hand away, and gave her his best glare. _I have to try and push her away…I just have to…_

"What is it to you anyway! Just leave me alone!" he snapped, as he tried to pass by her. She quickly got his ear though, and started to yank him to the nurse's office.

"Oww! What the hell is wrong with you woman!" he yelled, trying to push her hand away. He quickly quieted down though, when she turned around and gave him an annoyed glare.

"Hate me all you want…but I'm not going to let go. I don't want the guilt to follow me around."

Inuyasha gave her a surrendered look, and didn't know why…but he followed her. Just to make sure that he wouldn't go anywhere, she held his other unwounded hand. All Inuyasha was able to do was…to look down at their hands…and wonder what was the weird feeling he was having. _Once again I failed to push her away…why can't I do it now! Why am I starting to care if I hurt her or not…why can't I stop…why can't I stop…having these feelings for her. Am…am… I really in love with her? Am I in love with the same girl that I succeeded to push away a long time ago…why can't I do it now! _When they got to the nurse office, Kagome let him enter first. Before she was able to slide the door shut, a janitor came around the corner.

"Is everything alright ma'am? Saw the blood on the floor and followed it here," asked the man friendly.

"Everything is alright…one of the students just had some accident. I can handle everything from here…do please clean the mess," bowed Kagome respectfully.

"Alright miss…good day," he smiled, as he left. Kagome took a deep sigh, as she slides the door shut. While Inuyasha ran his hand under some cold water, Kagome opened up a cabinet. It was unfortunate that the nurse was out on lunch, but it was just her luck that the nurse forgot to lock the door. It was a very un- professional…but she guessed everyone forgets a thing or two. Taking the stuff she needed, she slowly washed her hands, and waited until he finished doing his. He quietly sat down next to the window, and slowly looked outside. Kagome rolled a small table between them, and sat down across him. It was a surprise that she didn't have to ask him to put his hand on the table, which he did so without saying anything. Taking one of the small towels, she started to wipe off the water and blood off his hand.

"Did you punch a tree or something? (Sigh) I'll need to remove all of the splinters…tell me if I'm hurting you," she calmly stated, as she cleaned the tweezers.

"I can handle it…I ain't no child," he muttered, not even giving any eye contact. Kagome tilted her head so she can see well, while carefully taking care of the splinters. The cold steel didn't even make him squint, something that she noticed right away but decided not to say anything about it.

"Why do you have to be such a tough guys for? Here I am helping you and you can't even say a simple thank you or even appreciate what I'm doing for you," she mumbled.

"Well maybe because I never asked for it. Why are you always so helpful?" he asked, looking down at what she was doing.

"Well it's not like I need a reason to lend a hand. Sometimes I just don't understand you," she mumbled, pausing for a while and looking up to him. Inuyasha almost gasped when he got caught looking at her, and quickly turned his head away with a faint blush.

"Did you ever understand me at all," he spat, with a childish face. Kagome just looked heavenward, before pouring some alcohol in the other towel. She started to wipe it around his wounds, hoping that it wouldn't get infected. While she was doing that, he slowly turned his head back again and watched her secretly. She was in fact very attractive…her eyes were the deepest dark blue he has ever seen. They were so soft, a sight holding so much serenity. To push her away…was this a really good idea? There were so many words that were in his mind that he felt that he was being drowned in confusion. He didn't like seeing her with any other guy…and yet here he was still thinking if that was the right decision. He snapped out of it, when she started speaking again.

"Can you at least tell me how this happened?" she whispered slowly. In truth she wasn't sure if he was going to reply something, but she was trying to show that she was giving a peach treaty. Something inside told her that this was the right thing to do, even though it might seem odd at the outside. It was quiet in the room, something that didn't surprise her. _Great Kagome…you should just keep your mouth shut. You just end up humiliating yourself…why do you even bother? It's obvious enough that he doesn't want anything to do with y-_

"I got in a fight. I missed. I hit the tree," he briefly replied, taking his eyes off from her.

"Oh I see…well whoever you fought was lucky then. Judging by your wounds I'm guessing that punch of yours was hard," she smiled gently, as she applied some healing ointment. Inuyasha wondered if she was smiling because he had missed, or was it because he answered her?

"Your suppose to tell me that fighting won't get me no where. Not compliment me," he said, almost sounding amused with their conversation.

"Would you actually listen to me if I told you not to?" she said, with a small laugh. Inuyasha looked back to her with a surprise look on his face. _Did she just…laugh?_ Just watching her smile…it was something he realized that he liked seeing. He felt torn to what he was feeling…just being with her confused her. Half of him want to push her away, and yet his other half want to hold her close. But…being with her now…he no longer to wish to push her away. Before he could realize it…he smiled gently as well. For the first time of his life, he actually smiled for a real reason. A reason that was now sitting in front of him. _What a fool I am to actually think that I could continue this charade. I already made a mistake…I won't make the same mistake again. _The room gave a calming scenery with nobody else, but the two of them. When she started to bandage his hand, and didn't take his eyes off her anymore. She was still smiling…so the smile on his lips never disappeared as well. When she finally finished, he slowly lifted his hand in front of him.

"I did the best I can do. I suggest you go to a real doctor, and check it out just to make sure."

He watched her clean the mess, while he close and open his hand into a fist. To tell the truth, he felt as if she actually did a good job.

"Where were you going before you bumped into me," he asked calmly.

"Eh? Oh my god! I totally forgot the box I was suppose to pick up in the office!" she gasped, as she started to hurrying up cleaning the place.

"You need a hand?"

Kagome looked at him surprised, blinking to herself if she heard it right. _Did…did he just actually asked if I needed a hand?_

The more she stared at him dumbfounded, the more uncomfortable he slowly got. He almost regretted saying those words, and started to get annoyed by the way she was looking at him.

"W-What!" he snapped, looking away with a small blush. Kagome didn't know if she wanted to laugh, or actually feel bad by the way she just reacted to his question. It was obvious enough that he was embarrassed for lending a hand to her, and now he can barely stop blushing. _W-Wait a minute…is he seriously blushing! _Inuyasha took a step back, when he noticed that she took a step forward toward him.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" he stuttered, still hiding his face from her.

"Nothing…I just wanted to see something…" murmured Kagome, as she opened the door. _First Sesshoumaru…now Inuyasha…what the heck is going on with our world? Both of the Taisho brothers…both of them are actually being friendly toward me now!_

"Well are you going to answer my question or are you just going to let me follow you around?" muttered Inuyasha, as he walked beside her.

"Um…sure…that would be nice," she giggled, looking up to him. Inuyasha just couldn't help it, as he continued to blush while turning his head away from her.

_He almost looks like a puppy…_ Kagome just hid her smile, as she listened to him talk about something. _I guess…it won't hurt me if I actually try to forget about what happened to Sesshoumaru and I…and weird enough…it's Inuyasha who's helping me…life is so weird… _

(Other Side of the building- by the rooftop)

"I have no time for your games Kouga…do not bring anymore problems for me or the others. You despise my brother this is obvious enough…but I will not have you ruin my name for your own personal reasons. Next time you want do something be smart about it…is that understood?" said Sesshoumaru seriously, as he emptily looked toward the houses.

"Yeah I understand," replied Kouga, wiping the blood off his mouth. There was no anger in his voice, but only strict a discipline not to speak any louder. There was no emotion in his eyes…showing that he was not going to disobey anymore.

"I am happy that is settled…I believe I am not needed here anymore. Just make myself clear Sesshoumaru…we did not choose you for nothing…I know you will be honorable enough to keep your part of the bargain," said a female, with a black hair that was tightly put into a bun behind her head.

Her eyes were sharp green, which looked at Sesshoumaru with great intent. Though she was around the 40's, she still had a strong charm about her. She was a petit woman, with long slender legs. She was almost the same height as Sesshoumaru, and was wearing an office like uniform, which was pale brown.

"And as for the rest of you…you all may return to your classes," she snapped, looking at the rest of them. Kouga just annoyingly watch her walk away, and disappeared as she left the rooftop.

"If she wasn't the principal…I totally still bang her," laughed Miroku teasingly.

"Shut up dude…you'd bang anyone with a girl face and with a skirt," said Ryouki, as he looked heavenward.

"That's gross…I mean a guy could look like a girl and could wear a skirt," said Dart, as he looked down at the other side…by the hallway. Kouga remained silent, as he continued to watch the back of Sesshoumaru. He hasn't said anything else…but he just continued to look afar. Naraku silently walked beside Sesshoumaru, while smoking a cigarette.

"Well?" said Sesshoumaru, not even looking at his friend.

"I'm sure now that it was your brother that opened his mouth about Natsuki…Dart and Kai told me that they both saw him burning her picture. He was suppose to have destroyed that picture a long time ago…that idiot is fucking with our heads," said Naraku, sounding mad while he secretly looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Hey! Isn't that Ms. Higurashi…Oh wow isn't this is an interesting site…Inuyasha is actually helping her carry something. That fool…and here I thought he would always be a selfish punk," snorted Dart, as he continued to watch the two by the glass window. Sesshoumaru's eyes squinted, something that Naraku quickly noticed. He almost wanted to pat himself on the back, when he saw that same murderous look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. _Well isn't this a very nicely put plan…not long now before he does something about this situation…_

Both of them walked toward the middle of the group, who quickly moved and gave way for them. Sesshoumaru eyes lingered over to where he saw Kagome and Inuyasha talking…they seemed to have been enjoying themselves. His face became emotionless, and the wind toyed with his hair.

"Dart I want you to find Kai tell him to go to room 281…he knows what to do. And as for the rest of you fools…call up Jinai and meet with him in the central park. I want him and his group to all come…I need to speak with all of them," said Sesshoumaru sharply, his eyes never leaving the two.

"Umm sure…whatever you say boss," said Ryouki, scratching the side of his cheek. Miroku didn't say anything for he was in fact the best friend of Inuyasha…and he was suppose to stand up for him…but this was Sesshoumaru…with one word he himself could be placed back to where he was before. Sesshoumaru was like the ruler of this place…and whatever he says everyone needed to follow it or else. That's why everyone is always looking whenever they would see Sesshoumaru smiling…because Sesshoumaru…he has never smiled that deeply whenever he was with Kagome. Is this one reason to why everyone seems to like Kagome…because whenever she was around no one had to fear Sesshoumaru?

"Well? What are you all waiting for?" said Naraku, looking at everyone.

The group just looked at each other, and shrugged as they all went to their business. Naraku waited for them to all disappear, before opening up the subject again.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking over to where Kagome was laughing. As Sesshoumaru watch Kagome laughing, and his brother smiling about something, the more his eyes seemed to have darkened.

"You know what to do…if you have to become more persuasive to get something out of him do it…even if your fist want to have fun let them, just make sure no one sees you. Understand?" said Sesshoumaru, as he walked away. Naraku blew out a smoke, as he smiled evilly as tossed his cigarettes away. _Well I'm certainly going to enjoy getting something out of you Inuyasha…and if I can't…than maybe my fists can…_

**SwtKaguya: Oh my goodness…is Sesshoumaru an innocent man or is there a beast lying within his heart. In my next update Inuyasha gets himself into a huge problem and is saved by Kagome. When Kagome is to sleep over the Taisho resident…what happens if she wakes up on Sesshoumaru's bed? They share a sweet moment…but can everything be sweet as candy? And Inuyasha finally brakes up with Kikyo…Sango confronts Kagome about what she saw in the festival…and what is the deal with Sango and Mr. Taisho? Is she secretly in love with him! More thrilling (not trying to boost or anything) new changes comes in my next update of Secrets of the Necklace! And the new character(girl) that I've been mentioning about in my 3rd or 4th chapter…I don't remember which one…(sorry) finally makes her first mysterious appearance in chapter 18 or so…more trouble coming your way!**


	14. Confusing the hearts Pt2

**SwtKaguya: I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! (Pats for me) Wow it has been a very long time since the last time I updated…I mean really. I even got this angry email from someone because haven't updated…and I honestly wanted to start typing right away. And so I've been pretty busy with work lately…I'm working full time right now. So it's hard for me to update right away when I'm busy with work and household stuff and my own psycho life. Not only that but I've been having some personal problems myself…which I had to spend some time to fix. I just lost someone really dear to me…because I finally made a decision, which I reluctantly made. Even though it didn't work out as I hoped, I've finally moved on. He will never be a part of my life anymore…but at the same time I feel free. Whoever he chooses in his life…I will always wish him well.**

**Current Mood: Really Tired and Hungry**

**Favorite book: Yellow- by Makato Tateno (It's a gay book…but I can't help myself the characters were so handsome and the story line is also cool. It's about two guys that are like undercover to bust drug addicts or something like that. One is hetero and the other one is straight ass gay…there's were the fun really is…because the gay guy can't himself whenever his with his partner. Right now I've just finished volume two of the book, and it really shows that they like each other. I'm not telling you guys to read a very sinful book, but just try it out because it's a very cool book.**

**P.S Since I realized that this chapter was really long, I decided to change some things. Sango will end confronting Kagome about what happened in the festival in the next chapter, and the thing about Sango and Mr. Tashio as well. If I still left something out, than it will end up in the next chapters due to the lack of time I can offer to my story right now. Working full time and the same time thinking about the story isn't really good for my brain, so I need to relax it from time to time. As you read the story you might notice that i typed it in a hurry or that it seems as if i skipped parts...well i didn't but i just wanted to update right away. I just want to get to the good moments! lol Anway as always enjoy!**

**Confusing the Hearts pt 2**

**_Sesshoumaru's true bloody identity and Kagome's denying heart. _**

_(Kagome's POV)_

_A lone wolf never wishes to be alone, it has it's own reason why it needs to be by itself. A person doesn't need to understand…because no one really does…to why someone would want to be alone. For people who are surrounded by happiness could never understand…only those whom have seen and felt pain could truly know the answer. Maybe being alone…someone could actually feel happiness…because in this moment you try to forget everything. But…could you really forget about something being alone? I could never really understand what he felt on that moment he lost someone dear to him, and I wished I had never found out about his past. Now I wonder…is this happening because I have decided to share with him my family secret? Till now it still hurt to think about the truth about Souta or my mother's tragic life in the past. But…is this enough to actually push everyone away…especially those who had tried to welcome me with open arms? To be alone…I sometimes wonder if I was still alone…but now that I think about it…I never asked to be alone…with Sesshoumaru…I soon realized that I never want to go back…because with him…I forget about everything…I just wished that I could have done the same thing for him…if only I wasn't scared of falling in love with him._

Inuyasha was on top of the sakura tree, quietly gazing up to the blue skies. He had his back against the main trunk, while satisfied sitting on the strong branch. His both hands were behind his head, one leg folded up, and the other one dangling down. He watched as the birds flew by, and the clouds moving their own way. It was nice outside and he seriously needed some breather. Didn't really matter whether he gets caught or not, he was Taisho and as far as he was concerned everyone was bowing down to them like stupid insects. Especially when they realize that Sesshoumaru was his older brother…there was that same fear the he would always see in people's eyes.

_From generation to generation, the men of our family had always embarked on being the best in everything…and to be superior to any other family out there. And through father and Sesshoumaru…this power never did fade away…it only got stronger. I've always looked up to them…always trying to follow their footsteps. Now…I don't know whether being a Taisho is everything…I've always like the idea of people worshiping us. Inuyasha slowly looked down at his bandaged up hand, and saw the image of Kagome smiling at him._

_How will you react when you find out…just who he truly is…what he had done or what he continues to do._

**(Flashback)**

**_"Chris you've been a very fateful servant of this family' and Inuyasha has always looked upon you as a second father. This is the truth that I am not ashamed of it, for this I merely respect you. I will not have you interfering with quarrels that does not concern you though, now move aside and let Inuyasha talk to me himself," said a very solemn young Sesshoumaru._**

**_He was just the age of 13 years old, with his hair just by the shoulder. His eyes empty like a ragged doll, with no life to show any sign of human mercy. His clothes were covered with blood…blood, which splattered across his face. There was no other wound in any part of his body, except for the huge slash that was done behind his back. The deep wound ran from the top right of his shoulder and ran all the way down to the bottom left side. His blood dripped down to the floor, and made a ticking sound to everyone's ear. The butler looked mortified to how this young boy stood there, still able to talk to him…as if he didn't feel no pain. His young master's back was facing them…and he was just heating up a long metal by the fireplace. For the brief moment that he looked at him…his eyes almost looked like…blood lust itself. Chris looked down at Inuyasha who was shaking in his arms, and crying for him not to let go. The young boy had been trembling…begging words not to leave him alone with his own older brother. Chris was torn apart from his true service, to his fatherly feelings for this boy._**

**_"Master Sesshoumaru…you speak true that I am merely a servant in this house. I have no right to state any of my opinion…but Inuyasha has been like a son to me. Please if you must…simply fire me and let this boy decide his own future. Do not let him go through what you had gone through, and I know you merely wish to protect him as well. Still…he is still young…far too young…just like you. Please give him a chance to grow up like a normal kid, something that you decided to take away from yourself," bowed Chris, hugging Inuyasha closer to him._**

**_Sesshoumaru picked up the piece of metal, and looked at it for a while._**

**_"I understand fully well what you are asking of me Chris…and for fateful service toward this family…I'll give you what you want. Now move aside and let me talk to my brother his idiotic cry is making me sick," said Sesshoumaru, turning around with the burning metal in hand. Chris helplessly looked down at the small child in his arms, and saw that he still continued to fear his own brother. When he tried to pry his hands away from his clothes, Inuyasha was grasping it so hard that it seemed as if he was peeling his skin. The butler just gave a weary sigh, as he slowly pushed his small hands away and stood a couple of feet away from them. Inuyasha was sitting on his bottom and crying underneath his arms. Sesshoumaru looked more annoyed when he saw the way his younger brother was acting, and walked closer to him._**

**_"How long have you been phobic to blood Inuyasha? Can you honestly believe that you can go on living like this…this sheltered brat that father put you in. Someday you must go out in the world and face reality…and the way your showing your fear towards me only shows that father over protected you. What exactly about blood that really scares you?" he said coldly._**

**_"S-Shut up! Get away from me!" cried Inuyasha, as he saw the blood drip down to the floor._**

**_"Look at me this instance or I will smatter your face with blood itself and make you drink it," spat Sesshoumaru, as he stared at him intensely. His younger brother slowly had no choice but look up to him, his mouth quivering in disgust in how his older brother looked like._**

**_"To be a Taisho you have to be the best and be skilled than your opponent…even if it means killing them to prove yourself…so be it. Inuyasha you must make a choice right now…will you kill another to prove your loyalty to this family tradition?" asked Sesshoumaru, as kneeled down in front of him. He slowly lifted his bloody hand to touch his face, but Inuyasha shrieked and pushed it away._**

**_"I-I can't stand the smell! Please stop it!" he cried, as he tried to stand up. Sesshoumaru merely made him stay where he was by stepping on his younger brother's stomach…something that really mortified the rest of the servants who continued to watch helplessly._**

**_"Don't you think you're over doing it Sesshoumaru? He is much too young in mind," said a voice. Except for Sesshoumaru everyone looked over to the man who had just entered the mansion…and watched as a couple of men stood beside him. Everyone in the mansion quickly catch on to who they were…they were the men that trained Sesshoumaru. The man who just spoke slowly walked down the steps…limping with the help of his cane._**

**_"His only one year younger than me…that doesn't give him any reason to act like a twit," muttered Sesshoumaru, as he took of his foot. Inuyasha scrambled to his bottom, and looked confused to the people who had just entered the place._**

**_"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk…you should really do something about that wound Sesshoumaru…your losing too much blood," said the man, almost in a jolly state._**

**_"Ignore this…have you dispose of the body?" he asked, his eyes still not off from his brother._**

**_"Of course we have…we wouldn't want any target on you would we? Now enough fooling around with your brother and go clean up. We have another garbage for you to clean up…at the same time you could have your fun," laughed the guy, tapping his cane to the floor._**

**_"I still need to let the heat loosen on me, you of all people should know this. Tell father that I need to finish some business here first and that I'll be right there to finish off his mistakes," said Sesshoumaru, looking at the burning steel._**

**_"As you wish…hmm…why not let your brother close that nasty wound of yours?" asked the man, limping down the small stairs. Inuyasha looked shocked as he saw Sesshoumaru hand him the steel, his eyes needn't use any words of explanation. The scared young man looked at Chris for support, but realized that he couldn't do anything for at least 5 men stood beside him…if he moved one inch._**

**_"N-No! If you want to act like an idiot you do your own work! I hate always being scared of you!" yelled Inuyasha, slowly standing up. Chris looked horrified that the young one decided to stand up for himself, something that he had hoped for…but was it the right time? Sesshoumaru didn't look impressed as he merely looked over to the man who had limped beside him._**

**_"Now, now Sesshoumaru…your father wouldn't like it to know that you've been playing harshly with your brother. Leave the young one to decided for himself, and you need to rest up if you want to have fun later on," said the man, as he rested a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder._**

**_"I do not need any orders from you…I do what I want and when I want. Inuyasha you damn weakling…father should have thrown you away when you were born. Your nothing but a embarrassment to our name…pick up the damn thing or I'll make sure that you're never seen again in this place," snapped Sesshoumaru, as he pushed away the man's hand. Inuyasha looked more angered than scared now, as he looked up to his older brother._**

**_"I will never become like you! You're nothing but a murderer! I hate you," yelled Inuyasha, as he ran out of the building. Sesshoumaru looked wearily down at the pool of blood on his feet, and handed the burning metal to the man next to him._**

**_"Damn brat finally stood up to me, all this time I thought he would always hide behind Chris," chuckled Sesshoumaru, as he closed his eyes._**

**(End of flashback)**

To think that I had the strength to say all of those words to him…I hated him for all the things he did. Stepping on everyone because they were lower than us…how stupid did I sound back than? Now I find myself proving to the others that I can live up to the Taisho name…even if meant stepping on everyone else. The path my father took, the same path that my brother took…I will never be like them…I will never take a life. How will you take it Kagome, when you find out that…Sesshoumaru might have been to really end Natsuki's life?

"Hey Inuyasha! I've been looking all over for you…no one wonder you've been outside the whole time!" Inuyasha looked down to see Kikyo smiling up to him, and looked as if she was happy about something. She was wearing her cheerleader outfit proudly, with her hair up on a high and tight ponytail.

"What's up Kikyo? Don't you practice right now?" he sighed, as he jumped down.

"Yeah we do but I told her that I needed to go to the bathroom. In truth I was looking for you. You haven't been calling me lately, are you cheating on me?" she giggled, placing her arms around his neck. Inuyasha just stared down at her, not knowing exactly if it was the right time to break it up to her.

"Of course not I've been busy with things lately…so what do you want do with the script?" he asked, both of his hands inside his pocket. She soon realized that he wasn't in the mood, as she slowly dropped her hands in disappointment.

"So where were you before you decided to hang out here? With Ms. Nerd maybe?" she asked, almost knowing exactly knowing the facts.

"Kikyo I hope you weren't spying on me…you know how much that annoys me."

Looking through his eyes…she hated seeing that soft glint in his eyes. She had never seen in with the whole time she had been going out with him, it was only when he had seen Kagome that it would appear. She was slowly boiling inside, and all things ran through her mind but what came out of mouth was a complete accident.

"I'm your girlfriend and if you're acting weird it's only natural that I do. Wouldn't you do the same thing!" she yelled, getting irritated.

"You…were spying on me?" he snapped, roughly grabbing her by the shoulder.

"So there is something going between you two! Do you know how stupid you are if you were to hook up with her! She's already taken you dumb bitch! I hope Sesshoumaru finds out that you're after her as well!" she cried out, slapping him across the face. She was panting hard, and he merely looked down at the ground.

"Look it's obvious enough that it's not working for both of us anymore, so it's much better if it's over between us," he whispered, trying to control in his angered self.

She was taken back, and as much as she hated…tears started to appear in her eyes. It was so sudden that she wasn't able to say something for a while, with her mouth a bit open. NO ONE HAS EVER DUMPED HER…how dare he!

"Fine! You'll see who's going to crawl back! Your going to regret braking up with me you insolent idiot, I hope your older brother puts you back in your place," she yelled, running away. Inuyasha sighed to himself, as he slowly rubbed his cheek. He was annoyed with everything, and was more annoyed at what she said. She was right though, but why did she quickly jump into the conclusion that there was something going on between him and Kagome!

Damnit…I should remember not to piss off a cheerleader. Still (sigh) I feel much better now, odd but not that I've broken p with her…I feel as if a heavy burden had been taken off my chest.

**Later that Night (Taisho resident)**

Kagome was still awake around 12:31am, staring down at her Julie Garwood book. She tried falling asleep, but the conversation with certain people really bothered her. There was a medium size desk by Shippo's bed, and by tipping it more to her side it didn't seem to hit his face that much. She never realized to how long she's been up, and didn't really seem to care. At first her mind was at the moment when she had spent her time, and how nice it felt. She actually had a nice time with someone who used to make her life a living hell. He was different than when she was talking to him, but sadly enough he returned to being an idiot. This is where Sango's question comes in…was she really holding hands with him? It was so strange but she didn't remember it at all…but what does it mean? Was Inuyasha as well holding her hand back? She wearily rubbed her eyes, as her thoughts jumped over to Sesshoumaru. Great am I going to think about Natsuki again? This is so silly…I was being stupid…I was only thinking about myself again. He didn't have to explain anything to me at all…he had the right to keep everything to himself. Still…I don't want him to feel as if his alone…I don't want him to be alone…

"You should get some sleep now," said a familiar voice.

Turning her head slowly, she was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing by the door. He was just wearing a white basketball shorts, and was naked on top. His hair was wet suggesting that he had taken a shower, something that she hadn't noticed at all.

"Sesshoumaru? When did you get home?" she whispered, with a shy blush.

She stood up slowly, as he walked over to check up on Shippo. His eyes were like dark clouds, his thought covered up by his emotionless face. She had seen him like this for many times, but not as lonely as this.

"I passed by my dad's place (he means the mansion) and took a shower over there, got here just a while ago. Your pretty busy with that book huh?" he asked, tucking Shippo in.

"I was trying to fall asleep but as you can see it didn't really work. Hey we should talk outside we might wake him up," she said, turning off the light. He walked out first, knowing that being around him must be really uncomfortable for her. He leaned his back against the wall, while he waited for her to walk outside and close the door a little bit.

"Did Inuyasha leave any message or anyone else?" he asked calmly.

"Uh…yes he did. He said he was going to come home earlier but something came up. He said also said that he'll just meet up with you tomorrow in school, and that his just going to crush over Miroku's place. Mr. Taisho called to check up on things, and two other callers that refused to leave a message," she whispered, her eyes still on the floor.

He raised an eyebrow, noticing the way she was nervously enter twining and untwining her fingers. He just smiled gently, as he walked over to her and placed a hand on hers. She could feel her heart beat go faster, but she felt calmed afterwards at the way he touched her hands. She wanted to get the words out, but the more she wanted to the more she couldn't look up. Good job Kagome…the more you stare at the floor the more likely your going to break it. Why not just say what's on your mind and stop looking like an idiot!

"Well it seems like we still need to talk about a lot of things. Come inside my room I have a question about my schoolwork anyway," he gentle smiled, as he patted her hands. She closed her eyes quickly, and wished that she had more strength to get out her feelings. He was already walking toward his room, when he realized that she wasn't following him. Looking back over his shoulder he saw that she remained where she was, her eyes closed…looking lost about something.

"Do you want to do something else…or being in my room upsets you? If you want we could just hang around in the living room," he asked calmly, his hand already on the doorknob.

"N-No nothing! I'm coming…" she murmured reluctantly, with a small smile of reassurance. I

t was a bit a bit dark as you go further inside the hallway that she almost stepped on his foot. As soon as he opened the door, she sighed of relief. The room was larger than Inuyasha's, with manlier aroma about it and touches. As you would go straight forward, there was a huge glass door, which led outside to the balcony. The glass door was covered with a black see through silk, and a white curtain behind it. The carpet was a pale brown color, which was really soft to the feet. At the right section of the middle room (up against the wall), was a dark colored man-made bed. There was thick black blanket, with at least 6 matching pillows. The further right was a closed door, which hid the bathroom inside. To the bottom left corner of the room, was his flat screen computer on top of a black looking table. Just at the feet of his bed up against the wall, was another huge flat screen T.V. There were a bunch of books scattered close to where the computer was, and most of them were piled next to table on the floor. She slowly sat on the side of the bed, where scattered papers were lying on it.

"Harvard…Yale…" she murmured, looking at each one of them.

"Colleges that had been asking me to continue my future with them. I applied for those colleges not even sure if I really wanted to, but right now I'm thinking of taking one of those offers. At the same time I don't want to because I still have a lot of things to finish here. That's why they continue to send me those "Congratulations" forms," he explained, as he entered the bathroom.

"These are very good colleges, the best in fact. You shouldn't just throw it away," she said, piling it neatly. Of course she was again saying what seems right, but not what she felt. She…she didn't want for him to go…and this was the truth.

"And if I go…what next? Become like father…I don't think I'm ready for any of that. I know I still need to improve on something, that's what I really wanted to ask you. Looking at some of my works, you must have noticed something," he asked, existing the bathroom. He picked up a book, and he was looking at her back. He gave a small sigh, as he started to scan the book. He too wanted to say something, but…he was again being pulled back his conscious.

"Improve on? Sesshoumaru your level is all in AP in every major class, and being the head captain of your basketball team is something else to be proud of. I'm not really your teacher and I'm not sure my opinion should really count. All I can say is that you shouldn't be worrying about your grades, I'm really surprise that they didn't let you graduate earlier. With grades like yours I don't think you need to be spending too much time with high school anymore, did you ever try talking to the school staff or any higher officials?" she murmured, standing up. He watched her with calm eyes and she picked up one of the thick books and started to scan it herself.

"I have high expectations for myself and being in AP classes wont cut it for me. If you want to go further than my dad, being in those classes is one step from getting closer to him. And as for me graduating early that's really up to me now," he explained plainly.

Kagome put back the book and started to examine the room again, but stopped when she got a glimpse of something. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth when she saw the huge scar on his back…it was completely healed up but…why did it seem as if it had been burned?

"Is it still that bad huh? I almost forgot about that scar on my back, by the way you reacted it didn't change in appearance at all," he chuckled, tossing the book aside. Kagome slowly walked toward him, and lifted a hand to touch it. It gave him a burning sensation as she traced it with her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't intended to act as if I've seen something bad. I just didn't imagined that you had something like this," she whispered sadly. She hadn't seen it before, and wondered why she didn't even notice it. He slowly turned around and held her hand.

"Thank you. With the way you describe it, you almost make it sound like-"

He wasn't able to finish it finish his sentence, when she all of a sudden interrupted him.

"I'm sorry!"

He lowered both of his hands, and looked at her blushing face. It wasn't the same facial expression that she would show…it was as if she was preparing herself to say something.

"You don't have to say sorry about this stupid scar, it's my own fault," he whispered, with a gentle smile. She nervously stared down at both their hands, and slowly closed her hands. You can do it Kagome! Do it now or you'll never find the perfect chance again!

"No…I'm sorry…for being selfish. I want you to know that it's my mistake…for…for I don't know…I'm really sorry that I reminded you of Natsuki. That I didn't meant to spill out whatever you might you had with her, it's not like I'm jealous or anything! And that I don't care what other people might say about you…because I really believe you somehow. Behind my thoughts, I know that you would do anything like that."

He remained very quiet, bewildered to everything she just said. Kagome in the other hand felt so relieved that she just wanted to pat herself. She slowly opened her eyes to look up to him, only to be surprise when he started to laugh. It was rich and pure laughter that seemed to have brightened his face.

"Is that the reason why you were so jealous? Because you were jealous of Natsuki?" he chuckled boyishly, lifting her and kissing it.

"I-Just said I wasn't jealous!" she pouted. He continued to chuckle as he gently let go of her hand.

"Jealousy could be sometimes a good thing you know…anyway I just have to make a phone call. If you want you could go to sleep now, and don't worry about Shippo. I'm sure if he needs something…you'll know," he smiled, as he left the room.

Kagome took a few seconds for her nerves to calm down, and slowly sank to her bottoms.

Phew…I feel much better now. Still being this close to him and alone, I better stop myself. It only gave me the guts to touch him…oh god that's not a good idea. Better get out of here before he comes back!

But a flash from the outside got her attention, when she was slowly getting up. Kagome walked over slowly to the glass door, and reluctantly pulled back the draping. It took a while before another flash of light appeared, which made her hand to slide the door open. As she walked more closer to the edge, the wind started to play with her hair that she needed to hold on to it. She saw the people camping by the beach, and smiled at the beautiful fireworks. Placing her hand on the railing, she continued to look off the distant.

I never thought Sesshoumaru was so intelligent. I always thought he was just popular because of his good looks and name. I wonder if he really mean what he said before…being satisfied in one's work. Even though he speaks as if he doesn't care about his future…I know deep inside his more eager than anyone I know of. When the time comes when he finally admits and goes away…will I be strong enough to really let go of him. (Sigh) Kagome…you baka…why would even think of that? He doesn't belong to you…what exactly am I afraid of? I don't know…but something tells me that I shouldn't fall for him. Why…what is this suppose to mean?

"I expected you to have left already…oh their still at it."

Kagome's body tensed up a bit, when he stood right beside her. He was holding the towel (it's around his neck) with each hand at each side, and he remained to be half naked. She just wanted to cry, when she realized she put herself in another "oh my god" situation. She just sighed to herself, and actually didn't want to say anything about him being half naked and all. Knowing that most guys prefer to sleep half naked…or sometimes naked. She didn't notice it, but her eyes slowly studied his body more. It lingered down to his chest, and was mesmerized by his perfect form of muscles. His arms were like tighten ropes, and by the way he was holding on the towel it only made it more attractive. His stomach was lean, hard, and she couldn't seem to take off her eyes off him. When she realized what she was doing finally, she blushed a bit especially remembering the compliment she gave him earlier.

"See something you like?" he grinned boyishly, as he stared down at her. Kagome's face turned beet red, as she furiously turned her head straight.

"N-Nothing. I was just thinking about something…and I just happen to look your way," she mumbled, as she stubbornly lifted her chin away from him.

"You mean you just happen to look at my body," he eyed, with a small laugh.

"Aren't we egotistic," she growled, giving him an ugly look from head to toe. Sesshoumaru just started to laugh hysterically, as he placed a hand on her head.

"Fine I'll stop teasing you," he chuckled, placing back his hand where it was.

Kagome mumbled some words under her breath, before looking up to the skies again. It was nice outside…and probably more because she was with someone. Even though there were some odd moments between them, they always seem to pull everything back to normal again. Could they be honestly be called a perfect couple by other people? She just wanted to laugh at this… even they seem to understand each…it was obvious enough they were hiding more secrets from each other. And beside…it wasn't officially announced that they were! She started to mumble more words underneath her breath, wondering to herself why the heck she was thinking about it in the first place. Sesshoumaru just continued to watch her quietly, wondering to himself as well to what the heck she was mumbling about. Might as well ask her the question, before her mouth self detonate with all the mumbling she was doing.

"By the way twerp I need to ask you something, if you don't want to answer it…I wouldn't hold it against you," he asked calmly, looking off to the distant.

"Umm…sure what is it?"

"Why do you trust me so…with Natsuki's death. How are you certain that I had nothing to do with her death?" he asked, his voice softening up. Looking up to his peaceful face, she gave a gentle smile. She didn't know how to explain it so she tried to explain what she was feeling inside.

**SwtKaguya: Oh my god I hope I won't get a lot of people mad for ending it here.!**

**I'm so sorry that I updated so slow this past months. I've been very busy and I'm sorry that this update wasn't even that interesting. I was going to make it longer and stuff but I've been busy with my life and such. I don't even know if I would be able to update soon again…I'm thinking about quitting this story. **

**(Gets angry glares from people) **

**AHHHH! Fine ill try to update a.s.a.p. Pls be patient with me people. I'm trying to juggle everything in my spare time! This fully goes to people who had sent me angry emails…just thinking about all their opinions scares me. Anyway I'm already starting to type the next update which is the continuation for this one…and it has a lot of funny moments. Lol. **

**Just when Kagome's life was finally mellowing down…Sesshoumaru decides to make it a living hell or heaven? Lol. Trust me more funny events and new mysterious characters appear and more trouble to come. Is Naraku the only one that has it for Sesshoumaru? If not…who is the new character that won't stop until Sesshoumaru is destroyed? Will Mr. Taisho realize the change in his sons? Will Kikyo's evil plot succeed…or will Kagome dodge the bullets that are heading her way? So many questions…so many answers to give! When will Sesshoumaru make his move on her! If he does………………………………………will the secret that family has been hiding finally destroy their future together? Will they both be able to move on after the secret is revealed…….maybe the answer lies in the original barer of the necklace. And whatever will happen to Inuyasha…will the secrets of the necklace pain him more than everyone! And who the heck gave Kagome that necklace! It is too late for him to reappear when Kagome finally and completely falls for Sesshoumaru! Whoa…that was a lot…but everything will be revealed! See you all next time **

"**Secret of the Necklace"! **


	15. DENIAL NO MORER

**Swtkaguya: I WANT TO APOLOZIE TO ALL MY READERS, IT TOOK ME ALMOST 4 YEARS TO UPDATE. AT FIRST IT WAS BECAUSE I ALREADY ENTERTED COLLEGE, BUT I HONESTLY WAS DEVASTED TO LOSING SOMEONE DEAR TO ME. IT HAD AFFECTED ME AND YUE GREATLY, BUT NOW WE ARE TRYING TO MOVE ON WITH OUR LIVES. (IF YOU HAD BEEN READING MY STORIES, THEN YOU'LL KNOW THAT I KEEP MY REAL IDENETITY WITH A DIFFERENT NAME, AND YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW WHO IS YUE) KENJI... WHO WAS HIS YOUNGER BROTHER PAST AWAY... BECAUSE OF AN ILLNESS THAT WAS FOUND A LITTLE TO LATE. IT HURT ME MORE BECAUSE I WAS THE LAST ONE TO BE WITH HIM, AND I DIDN'T NOTICE THE PAIN HE WAS GOING THROUGH. THAT NIGHT WHERE HE FINALLY TOLD ME THAT HE LOVED ME, I COULDNT ANSWER HIM. SO HE TOLD ME IT WAS O.K... AND WHEN I WENT HOME I JUST STARTED TO CRY. THOUGH I FEEL LIKE I CARED FOR HIM, I WAS SCARED BECAUSE I THINK IM IN LOVE WITH YUE. I REGRETTED THAT NIGHT, NOT EVEN BEING ABLE TO BE HONEST. I CRIED LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW, WHEN HE WAS ADMITTED TO THE HOSPITAL THE FOLLOWING DAY. SO ON MARCH 10, 2005... AT 3:36 PM... HE PAST AWAY. I COULDNT THINK... AND EVEN YUE STARTED TO DRIFT TO HIS OWN WORLD. NOW THAT A COUPLE OF YEARS PAST, I'VE FINALLY REALIZED THAT I NEEDED TO MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE. YUE AND I KNOWS THAT WE CAN NEVER LOOK AT EACH OTHER THE SAME WAY...BECAUSE WE KNOW WE BE INSULTING KENJI'S DEATH. IT HURTS ME TO KNOW THIS... SO WHENEVER WE WOULD TALK TO ONE ANOTHER I QUICKLY GO ON MY WAY. BUT I NEVER STOPPED THINKING ABOUT HIM...BECAUSE BETWEEN HIM AND HIS BROTHER... I KNOW I LIKED YUE MORE. **

******** I ALSO WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS, WHO HAD BEEN EMAILING ME. ONCE AGAIN I AM SORY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT FROM HERE ON IT WILL CONTINUE NOW. THE TRIOS HISTORY WILL BE MORE CLEAR NOW, TO WHY THE SITUATION HAS COME TO THIS. PLEASE ENJOY THE LATEST INSTALLMENT OF " SECRET OF THE NECKLACE." **

**(P.S I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS, ESPECIALLY YOUR OPINIONS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESIOTNS, DON'T HESITATE TO ASK)**

**EMAIL ------- **

**AIM: BBYANGELCHICK24 …..... IM ALWAYS ON MY AIM 24/7 ON MY PHONE. I STILL ANSWER QUESTION THERE, SO IM SORR I STOPPED RESPONDING. BUT NOW I AM BACK TO MYSELF!! NOW LETS GET THIS THING STARTED!! (.)" **

"**THE SECRET OF THE NECKLACE"**

**_DENIAL NO MORE_**

_(Glimpse into the past)_

_Kagome fixed her glasses, as she sat all by herself. She was new to this big school, and only made a couple of friends so far. Biting into her apple, she watched in silent as she watched the other kids play with one another in the play ground. It was a bit hot, so she didn't bother putting down her two pigtails. For some weird reason her mom always put her hair up like that, but she didn't bother to complain. In fact she liked it that way, so it wouldn't get in her way. The breeze was gentle to the skin, and sitting down underneath the shade of the sakura tree was very peaceful. There was some birds chirping around, and the yelling of the other kids wasn't that bothering. _

"_There you are! I thought I said I'll wait for you in the monkey bars?" _

_The little girl slowly blinked to herself, and slowly looked up. There stood one of the kids that she was able to make friends with. He finally wore the uniform, that he said he would never. It was light blue, with golden buttons that ran all the way down. It was an open collar, and he purposely left it open, showing that he wore a white shirt underneath. His short hair was up in high ponytail, but some strands fell to his shoulders. His amber eyes, almost felt like it was burning through hers. She shyly blushed to herself, and looked down to the ground to where he was standing. _

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha... I was waiting for you. I thought you decided to just go and play with the others. And beside your friend...what was her name. Oh yeah... Kikyo said that you was busy doing something." _

_The little boy just sighed to himself, and just sat in front of her Indian style. She blushed a little, when she took a peek at him. His head was tilted up, and was staring up to the sakura tree. He was the first boy that befriended her in school, and... her first crush. Of course she never told him, so all she could do was steal looks at him whenever he wasn't looking. She loved his silk like silver hair, and the way his amber eyes would seem to shine. She never knew a boy could look that cute. Most of all though...she liked him because he was so nice to her. He was the one that walked up to her and introduced himself to her with a smile. It didn't matter if she would never confess to him, being able to talk to him was enough. Her blush deepen, when he seem to have noticed her stares. She quickly looked away, and just bit into her apple. _

"_Why are you all red again? You sure your not sick?" he eyed, as he leaned in forward. He took a hand and gently placed it on her forehead. He continued to stare at her face, not even realizing how close there face was. BUT SHE DID. Her face was beet red, and all she could do was stare at his face. Though it seemed like he was talking, no words came out of his mouth. Her heart started to beat fast, and though she wanted to say something... she was frozen silent. There she sat... almost close enough to kiss him... his amber eyes just fixed on to hers...._

_**PRESENT:**_ (CONTINUE TO WHERE I LEFT YOU GUYS WITH THE LONGEST CLIF HANGERS...LOL... SORRY AGAIN)

"Why do you trust me so…with Natsuki's death. How are you certain that I had nothing to do with her death?" he asked, his voice softening up. Looking up to his peaceful face, she gave a gentle smile. She didn't know how to explain it so she tried to explain what she was feeling inside.

She took a deep breath, and stared up to the night skies... and hoped what she was about to say was the right thing. Right after she says this, she cant really take it back. She took a gulp and opened her mouth and decided that she has to say it.

"Because...I think that...deep down your a very good person Sesshoumaru. Whenever I look into your eyes, I see nothing but a young man trying to find his own way. I honestly believe that you cared about Natsuki like a younger sister. I haven't told you this, but I saw some pictures of you, Naraku, and Natsuki in one of the yearbook. I saw the happy smile that Naraku gave whenever, they took their picture together. And I especially saw your happiness... seeing them like that. But the more stared into those photos, the more I noticed something."

Sesshoumaru watched as she turned around to face him. Her smile was gentle, as she tilted her head slowly at the side.

"Natsuki was secretly in love with you wasn't she?"

He gave a quick look of surprise before, falling into silence. His eyes seemed to have clouded, as he just stared at the night skies. There was something in the way he stared up, that made her realize she must have been right. There was guilt in his eyes, and most of all...sadness. The great older son of Taisho... was in fact not as bad as she thought. He stood there silently, as if he was counting the stars.

"Some photos was shot to capture images of other people, but some where taken by accident... of her looking at you. She looked at you, with sadness in her eyes...of longing." she whispered, sadly looking at the floor.

She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she didn't want to talk anymore. Not about Natsuki...or anything that revolved around love. Why did it bother her?? All she could feel was this irritating pain in her chest, that she wished would just stop.

_Great Kagome. You've done it again. You've let your mouth open... and now here you are idiotically silent right after opening your mouth. Look at him you baka!! You opened something that you were suppose to just leave alone! Look at him! You've hurt him again! Whats wrong with you?! _

"I'M....i'm sorry." she bowed. Feeling disgusted of herself, she just wanted to leave the place, and was about to do so when he placed a hand on her wrist. She didn't bother to turn around, not wanting to see his face. She felt guilty already, as she slowly closed her eyes.

"It was before Naraku was to ask her out. She confessed to me that she had always liked me. Of course I was surprise at the confession... but I had to tell her the truth. I couldn't return her feelings... because I was already falling for someone else. It hurt me to see her cry, but she just laughed it off. She told me that she understood, and that she didn't want me to be burdened. So we decided to act like it never happened, and from then on we continued just being friends." whispered Sesshoumaru, as he stared at the back of Kagome. He didn't know what was going through her mind now, but he knew he wasn't gong to let her go.

It was silent for a while, before she actually turned around to him. There was tears in her eyes, as she slowly walked towards him. He was shocked when she slowly placed a hand on his cheek, but gave him a soaring smile.

"Now I understand to why you feel guilty about Natsuki's death. You feel like if you would have answered yes to her, you could have been there to protect her. Sesshoumaru... you need to let of the guilt you feel. The reason she accepted your answer, was because she loved you. She would have never wanted to see you like this...someone she loved so dearly...being overcome by guilt. That's why...she smiled at you. To let you know that she would be o.k... that's why she never let go of your friendship. So please...," she whispered, as more tears dropped down her cheeks.

"_**You are indeed spacial...." **_

Taking her into her arms, he gently held her in his embrace. There she couldn't stop but cry...not knowing to why exactly. It wasn't her place to do so...but knowing he had placed all the guilt in himself...more tears appeared in her eyes. All the while she thought he was cold hearted, he had been through a lot himself. She sobbed her sadness in his arms, but felt comforted by his kindness. He wasn't what people thought ill of... he was someone that would rather hurt himself before others. She was so wrong about so many things. All the while, Sesshoumaru stared into the skies... and slowly closed his eyes. _I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Natsuki... now I have someone special that needs me. Someone that makes me human...someone that I will protect with own life. Without her..._

Kagome continued to sob to herself, but her head was slowly lifted up with his thumb. Her eyes slowly widen, when he slowly lowered his face. No sounds were heard...everything stopped. His lips felt warm and cool on hers. It was a sweet kiss, that didn't demand anything. Her heart started to beat faster then ever, and a her face flushed beet red. But for some weird reason...she didn't want to move away. She slowly closed her eyes... and finally accepted to what she felt. SHE HAS INDEED FALLEN FOR HIM. She placed both hands on his chest, and he had one on the side of her cheek, while the other never left her waist. He could feel himself harden, and he ached for her body so much. To have her underneath him, her body against his. To have her moan his name, while he made sweet love to her. But no...he didn't want to scare her. All he wanted was to insure her that everything is o.k. He just wanted to feel the warmth of her lips against his. She felt so perfect in his arms, as the wind brought her scent to his nostril. She smelled like roses, but at the same time like sweet plum. He wanted to devour her mouth, and ravished it until she couldn't breath no more. So before he lost control, he snapped out of it.

Slowly pulling his head back, he placed his forehead against hers.

"Your a very bad kisses you know?" he chuckled, as he saw her eyes popped open. She blushed furiously, and with a twitching eyebrow she responded in a very angry response. TWACK!! There imprinted on his cheek was her hand print, and watched as she stomped out of the room like a roaring dragon. He couldn't but help and smile that she at least stopped crying. At the same time, rubbed his cheek. He laughed to himself, as he stared up to the skies.

Kagome continued to blush to herself, as she sat in the living room by herself. She stared out to the window, and saw a flush of lightening from distant. _I can't believe that he had kissed me again. Why can't I push him away like before?? it was almost as if.... I wanted him to kiss me... what Is going on here?! How could I have fallen for a Taisho?! _

Lifting her eyes, she saw a bottle of wine left on the table. Taking the glass she poured herself some, and took a long and big gulp. _I'm happy that I got all cleared up and had taken it off my chest. But what exactly am I doing here? I came back here to find the person i''ve been calling father. To help my mother with other stuff... what the heck am I doing?! As soon as I found out that I was going to end up working for the Taisho brothers... I should have said no! Buttt noooo... now here I am stuck in his situation. Now.... I cant even stop drinking. _She couldn't help it but sigh to herself, as she twirled her drink around and around. She took another drink, and before she knew it... she finished her glass. _Hmmm no wonder people drink this stuff...it's actually good. Well at least... now his smiling again. _

She slowly lifted her fingers to her lips, and a innocent blush appeared on her face. Its true that he was her first kiss... but remembering the first time he did it... her heart jumped a beat. It was in the festival... and the way he stared into her eyes. She could fell her stomach squirm, and drank even more. _Maybe all I need is to get my stomach even warmer with this drink. _

"What are you trying to do? Get drunk shrew head?"

She lifted her head, to see him standing at the other side of the table. He was just staring at her, like a hawk. Slowly sitting down on the couch across from her, he just chuckled to himself.

"what do you want now?" she eyed, pouring herself another drink.

"nothing. Just wondering how many drinks it will take until your out of it," he chuckled, as he took a glass for himself. She watched him pour himself some, and sniffed it before taking it in a gulp.

"Hah! Like this would ever get me drunk! I bet you...you'll be drunk before I do!" she protested, taking more gulps.

"Oh really? I take that challenge. Well since you've had one glass... hold on and let me finish this one."

she watched him finish the drink like it was nothing, and poured himself another one. _Egotistic asshole...lets see who's going to win!_

"Well? What's on your mind?" he asked, as he rested his back against he couch. Kagome didn't answer him, as she stared outside. Surely enough, it started to rain hard outside. She watched the water hit the glass door, and the lightening that continued to roar outside. Though she already felt dizzy from all the alcohol she's been drinking, she ignored this and continued to drink her life away. Sesshoumaru had his glass close to his lips, but didn't drink at all. He watched as she kept on drinking, and started to wonder what was going through her head. She seemed distant, and for the first time he was the one trying to figure her out.

"am … I a really bad kisser??" she hiccuped, as she poured more into her glass. He sighed to himself, and just shook his head sideways. He can't believe she was already babbling nonsense... only a couple of glass and she was already out of it. Placing his own on the table, he rested his head on his palm. He just stared at her, and watched as she hiccuped. She was actually cute, not wanting to admit defeat. Standing up on his feet, he picked the bottle away and threw it away. When he returned, she was standing by the glass door.

"I don't want to fall in love. I don't want to be like my mother. Heartbroken since my father past away...always crying to herself. Then here I am... trying to find Shin... and I don't even know where to start. Poor Souta...doesn't even know his not my real brother. I am really sorry about Natsuki though. I was lying when I said I wasn't jealous. But hey... I want you to know I am a good kisser...i think. And..." she continued to talk, swaying back and forth.

Sesshoumaru didn't like her being like this, so he took the glass away from her. She was always smiling at him assuring him that she was fine, in fact she was always thinking about a lot of stuff. This is one reason to why they were drawn to one another, because they found comfort in each other. Taking her in his arms, he wasn't surprise when she started to laugh. She laughed like everything was fine again, but ...there she was crying again. She looked like a sane person, not knowing if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"Your an idiot.. you know that?" he whispered, as he kissed her forehead. He blinked when he noticed she stopped making any sound. Looking down... he smiled when he saw her peacefully sleeping. He chuckled to himself, as he lifted her onto his arms bridal style. He walked through the hallway, and was about to place her on her own place when she started mumbling.

"d...don't...go..."

Sighing to the confused girl's wish, he decided to just bring her to his room. He placed her on his bed, and watched as she comfortably settled herself. He sat there, and just stared her for a bit. Before he knew it, he was gently touching her face. She looked so cute the way she had her mouth a little bit open... almost like a little child. He smiled to himself, as her last drop of her tears fell. He wiped it away, and went to the other side of the bed. He remained half naked, as he lied down to his side of the bed. Placing both hands behind his head, he stared to the ceiling. He started to think about the person she wanted to locate, and wondered if his even still alive. If he did find him... he didn't want her to be disappointed to the outcome. There are a couple of Shin that he knows...but all of them didn't have any green eyes. As he recalled in the festival... she said he had green eyes. This could be harder than he thought...maybe tomorrow...he could dig something up. He sighed, and was about to place a pillow between them when she started to wiggle close to him. She snorted as she wrapped her arm across his belly, and rested her head on his chest.

"You smell good...like cupcakes....i think....I'm in.... love wit.....you," she mumbled,she dozed off to sleep.

He shifted her head on to arm instead, and went to his side so he could look onto her face. She was really out of it, to be able to confess something like that. But at the same time it irritated him, that until now she still wasn't sure how she felt. With a twitching eyebrow, he decided to play with her. Lowering his head, he tilted her head a bit. He chuckled to himself, as he opened his mouth next to her neck. He heard her purr, when he started to suck on her neck. When he lifted his head again, he was satisfied with the size of the mark he left on her. It was bound to stay there for a while, and he wanted to laugh when a drool appeared beside her mouth.

_Good night... Shrew head.._

_SWTKAGUYA: AHHHHHH__**!! SORRY I HAD TO STOP HERE!! BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT UPDATE WON'T TAKE THAT LONG!! IT WILL CONTINUE TO KAGOME WAKING UP WITH A HANG OVER, AND ALMOST KILLS SESSHOUMARU WHEN SHE SEES THE GIFT HE LEFT HER ON HER NECK LOL. BUT … HAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY WERE SLEEPING... INUYASHA CAME HOME AND SAW THEM TOGETHER LIKE THAT?? SANGO FINALLY TALKS TO KAGOME WHAT SHE SAW IN THE FESTIVAL. THE NEW CHARACTER FINALLY APPEARS, AND HER NAME KAYORI ONLY SOUNDS LIKE NEW TROUBLE FOR OUR LOVE TEAMS. AND WITH A SLIP OF TONGUE...WHAT HAPPENS IF NARAKU TELLS KAGOME SESSHOUMARU ISN'T AS INNOCENT AS HE LOOK? ANDDD MR. TAISHO DECIDES TO BRING THE GANG SHOPPING!! MORE TO COME AND I PROMISE... YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED!! AND THE MOMENT YOU GUYS FINALLY BEEN WAITING FOR... REALLLLLYYY INTIMMMAATTEE MOMENT BETWEEN SESHOUMARU AND KAGOME FINALLY HAPPENS! YAY!! I MEAN WHEN I SAY INTIMATE... I MEAN REALLY INTTIMATE... XD...LOL. SO STAY NEXT TUNE!! **_


End file.
